AMOR EN ROMA
by UMIUZUMAKI
Summary: SU "ALGUIEN" DEL PASADO REGRESABA A SU VIDA.. ELLA HABÍA CANCELADO SU BODA Y AHORA VIAJA ASU LUNA DMIEL SOLA... EL FINALMENTE HABÍA DECIDIDO CASARCE,ERA HORA DE SENTAR CABEZA.PERO SUS PLANES SE ESTROPEARON ¿QUIÉN DIJO Q UNA PAREJA ERA IMPRESCINDIBLE?
1. Chapter 1

**ENCONTRANDO PAREJA EN ROMA.**

A las ocho de la mañana, la mujer de aspecto cansado que trabajaba tras el mostrador de facturación de British Airways apenas si miró a Akizuki, cosa que tal vez fuera de agradecer porque de haberla visto con las gafas de sol puestas, la habría tomado por una completa imbécil.

—¿Qué vuelo? —preguntó con un bostezo mientras pasaba su pasaporte por la máquina.

—El de Roma —contestó Akizuki.

Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron soñadores.

—A Roma... —murmuró, alzando la vista—. ¿Ha estado allí antes?

Akizuki se quitó las gafas de sol.

—No, nunca.

—Le va a encantar. —Apartó la mirada y sonrió al rememorar algún recuerdo lejano antes de clavar la vista en el monitor del ordenador—. ¡Hay una anotación que dice que es su luna de miel! No se me ocurre un lugar más romántico que Roma para pasar la luna de miel.

—¿De verdad? —replicó, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

—De verdad. Antes de casarnos, cuando trabajaba en vuelos nacionales, mi marido y yo solíamos hacer escapadas a Roma los fines de semana. Antes de que llegaran los niños...

—Volvió a sonreír, en esa ocasión con cierta tristeza—. Diviértase mientras pueda, eso es lo que siempre aconsejo. No tenga prisa por tener niños, señora... —Echó un vistazo al nombre que aparecía en el monitor—. ¡Ah, lo siento, doctora Fraser! —De repente y como si algo la hubiera sacado de su ensimismamiento, adoptó una actitud impersonal—. En fin. Veamos. ¿Dónde está el afortunado señor Fraser?

Se había pasado todo el trayecto al aeropuerto ensayando la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—De camino. Ha surgido... un contratiempo y lo está solucionando. Se reunirá conmigo en cuanto pueda.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —replicó la mujer—. Pobrecita. ¿Cuándo fue la boda?

—Ayer. Tuvimos un problema con el pago a la empresa de catering. Se ha quedado para solucionarlo. Así que, como ya le he dicho, se reunirá conmigo en cuanto pueda. —Oyó que le llegaba un mensaje al móvil, que estaba en el interior del bolso. Lo sacó con el corazón desbocado, pero se le cayó el alma a los pies en picado, cual saltador de Acapulco, al ver el nombre de Gaby en la pantalla.

«¿Dónde estás?», leyó. Lo borró de inmediato.

—Era él —le dijo a la mujer, que la observaba con creciente interés—. Vendrá dentro de media hora.

—Pues va a llegar muy justito —le recordó con severidad, aunque se ablandó como la mantequilla al sol al ver que su rostro se crispaba por la tensión—. En fin. No se preocupe. Llegará a tiempo. —Tecleó algo en el ordenador, alzó la vista y le guiñó un ojo. Supongo que se pondrá muy contento cuando descubra que va a volar en clase business. —La impresora comenzó a sonar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su tarjeta de embarque estaba lista. La mujer sonrió mientras escribía algo en una tarjeta—. Aquí tiene un pase para la sala de espera VIP, allí podrá esperarlo con estilo. Tómese una copa de champán; aunque supongo que con el de ayer habrá tenido bastante... por las ojeras, digo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho una semana antes que esa conversación iba a tener lugar, se habría puesto a chillar de alegría. Gaby y ella llevaban años que sabían cómo comportarse para conseguir mejores asientos en los aviones: tener un aspecto impecable, dejar caer pistas al personal de facturación sobre su condición de VIP, no pedir una comida baja en calorías... Sin embargo, no lo necesitaba hacer, dado que su familia era rica y podía costearse eso y más.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—De nada. ¡Ay! Espero que se lo pasen genial. Y no se preocupe, aunque llegue tarde, lo mandaremos en el siguiente vuelo. Disfrute de Roma. No se olvide de tirar una moneda en la Fontana de Trevi para asegurarse de regresar.

Siguió con un par de preguntas sobre el contenido de su equipaje y en esa ocasión, cuando le preguntó si había hecho personalmente las maletas, no le dieron ganas de contestar: «No, me ha ayudado mi primo afgano y sí, en realidad me pidió que le llevara unos cuantos paquetes y, ahora que lo menciona, uno de ellos hace tictac». La mujer se despidió de ella y volvió a desearle que lo pasara bien.

A su alrededor se amontonaban familias que discutían entre sí en torno a montones de equipaje. Los ejecutivos iban sorteando los distintos grupos moviéndose con una rapidez inusual, como si sus mecanismos se hubieran atascado y no pudieran detenerse. Le echó un vistazo al reloj. Faltaba una hora para el despegue. Una semana antes se habría puesto a dar saltos de alegría por la idea de echarles un vistazo a todas las tiendas libres de impuestos, y por los canapés y el champán gratis que la aguardaban en la sala de espera. En ese momento lo único que quería era un servicio vacío donde esconderse.

—Vas a beber champán —se dijo—, porque estás de luna de miel.

Sin embargo, fue derechita al baño de señoras, localizó un retrete vacío y tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó y se echó a llorar.

—No puedo ir, no puedo —gimió en voz baja.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Le pasa algo?

Quienquiera que fuese parecía más enfadada que preocupada.

—No, gracias —gritó con voz chillona—. Es que... se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

No tenía por qué irse. Podía volver a la estación de Heathrow, coger un tren y en hora y media estaría en su casa. Allí podía atrincherarse, pedir comida por teléfono, dejarse crecer el pelo hasta que le llegara a los tobillos y pasar el resto de su vida recluida como Howard Hughes. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque al cabo de dos semanas tendría que volver a casa, a una gala de beneficencia de la que su familia era la fundadora, algo que hacían anualmente. Además, Doug seguía viviendo en su departamento...

Comenzó a sonar el móvil. Se sorbió los mocos mientras lo sacaba del bolso. Era él, tenía que serlo. Pues no, ¡ay, Dios! Papá. Supuso que era mejor contestar, ya que lo estaría pasando mal con su desaparición.

—Hola.

—¿Akizuki? —preguntaron dos voces en voz alta—. ¿Qué tal estás, tesoro? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Doug? ¿Qué está pasando, tesoro?

—Estoy en el aeropuerto.

—¿¡En el aeropuerto! —exclamó su padre Clow y preguntó su hermano Eriol—. ¿Qué narices estás haciendo ahí?

—Me voy de luna de miel.

—¿¡De luna de miel! —exclamó su padre.

Al mismo tiempo, su hermano le recordaba de fondo:

—¡Akizuki, no estás casada!

—Bueno...

—¿Doug y tú os habéis reconciliado? —Su padre parecía tan esperanzado que no pudo soportarlo.

—Mmm...

El tono de su hermano pasó de ansioso a receloso:

—No os habréis casado por ahí sin decírselo a nadie, ¿verdad?

Su padre agregó:

—¡Venga ya, Akizuki! Sabes que me hace mucha ilusión llevarte del brazo al altar.

—No, no os preocupéis. No ha habido ninguna boda. Es que necesito irme un tiempo.

—Pero, Akizuki, cariño —le dijo su padre, totalmente desconcertado—, no lo entiendo. ¿No vas a contarnos qué ha pasado? Tú hermano está muy preocupado. Sabes que te adora.

No podía seguir soportando la conversación. Su familia siempre había deseado lo mejor para ella y odiaba decepcionarlos.

—No puedo seguir hablando ahora, papá. Tengo que embarcar. Ya os llamaré. Adiós.

Siguió sentada en el retrete durante un minuto, escuchando las conversaciones de los demás viajeros.

—Necesito comprar desodorante.

—Date prisa, tenemos que conseguir unos cuantos euros antes de subir al avión.

—Hola, lo siento, hay poca cobertura... Sí, sí, de camino a Zurich. No, vuelvo mañana. Sí, la reunión. Lo sé, un aburrimiento total, pero hay que hacerlo.

«Hay que hacerlo.»

Respiró hondo y se puso en pie. Las rodillas le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina. Abrió la puerta y aunque no había hecho pis, se acercó al lavabo y se lavó las manos como la doctora concienzuda que era. Sus ojos hinchados la observaban desde el espejo por debajo de las cejas, depiladas a la perfección, y con las pestañas teñidas de azul marino. Lo había organizado todo al detalle, y se las había teñido una semana antes de la boda como aconsejaban en la revista _Novias_, por si acaso se producía alguna reacción alérgica.

—Hay que hacerlo —se dijo en voz alta, logrando que la mujer musulmana que tenía al lado, cubierta de la cabeza a los pies, diera un respingo.

Acto seguido salió del baño, sorteó a un ruidoso grupo de pensionistas lituanos que regresaban a casa tras un intercambio cultural y siguió las indicaciones hasta la zona de embarque.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

El avión salió a su hora. Sentada en su mullido asiento en clase business y con la mirada perdida en las nubes, Amy rememoró lo que estaba haciendo veinticuatro horas antes. Debería haber estado en el enorme y hermoso jardín de la casa de sus padres, intercambiando votos y anillos, en lugar de en el sofá de su amiga Gaby, en bata, con un gin-tonic en la mano y llorando a moco tendido.

Gaby era su mejor amiga. Se conocieron en la universidad, porque vivían puerta con puerta en la residencia de estudiantes de la Universidad de Edimburgo. Al principio creyeron ser muy distintas. Akizuki era de una familia adinerada y había tenido una infancia llena de lujos muy protegida. Gaby en cambio era de clase media su vida consistía en esforzarse por conseguir salir adelante. Sin embargo, Akizuki estaba deseando escapar de sus orígenes y, gracias como apoyo a su vecina de cuarto, pronto la sonsaco y estuvieron bebiendo pintas en el bar, bailando sobre las mesas en las fiestas de los estudiantes de primer año y descubriendo las alegrías del desenfreno.

—¡Madre mía! —solía decir Akizuki la mañana posterior a alguna fiesta especialmente loca—. Anoche se te fue la pinza, ¿verdad? Las mosquitas muertas siempre son las peores...

Gaby se ruborizaba.

—Solo me estoy divirtiendo. Para eso está la universidad, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que sí. Y no te estoy reclamando. ¡Te estoy echando flores!

Las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco cuando conoció a Danny, un estudiante de medicina como ella, que acabó convirtiéndose en su novio. El la hizo ser mas sensata y precavida, dejo un poco las juergas y el desenfreno. Después de graduarse se trasladaron a Londres para seguir estudiando. Gaby siguió en Edimburgo y comenzó a trabajar como relaciones públicas para una agencia de viajes. Estuvo unos diez años viajando por el mundo con los periodistas que querían reseñar algún hotel o spa nuevo de cinco estrellas. Ya había cumplido los treinta cuando se mudó a Londres y fundó su propia empresa de viajes, especializada en organizar vacaciones para los que ella llamaba «forrados de pasta y cortos de tiempo». Uno de esos especímenes era un abogado de unos cuarenta llamado PJ, recién divorciado, increíblemente rico y (contra todo pronóstico y tópico) muy mono. Antes de que cumpliera los treinta y uno, Gaby y PJ se habían casado en el jardín de una casona en Wiltshire, acompañados de sus doscientos mejores amigos. Un mes más tarde nació su hijo, Archie.

No fue precisamente un cuento de hadas. La ex de PJ, Annabel, no paraba de darles la lata, al igual que sus dos hijas adolescentes. Sin embargo, Gaby era feliz, aunque nueve meses después del nacimiento de Archie se quedó a cuadros cuando descubrió que volvía a estar embarazada.

Había ocasiones en las que la capacidad organizativa de Gaby la asustaba. Era de esas personas que descongelaba la nevera dos veces al año, les daba la vuelta a los colchones una vez al mes, pegaba las fotos de los zapatos en su respectivas cajas y compraba, ¡e incluso usaba!, esos chismes para limpiar el lavavajillas. Incluso llegaba a agotarla con su obsesión por las listas de «Lo que se lleva y lo que no» de _Harper's Bazaar_ con la posición que ocupaba en la lista de espera para comprar el nuevo bolso de Balenciaga.

Sin embargo, bajo esa superficialidad latía un corazón de oro. No habría podido superar ciertas cosas sin Gaby, sobre todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior. A las siete de la mañana llegó a su casa, que olía a pintura por la nueva redecoración y vio que el cochecito de los niños estaba envuelto en plástico protector de burbujas en el vestíbulo. En cuanto le dijo que había cancelado la boda, Gaby se puso manos a la obra para avisar a todos los invitados, tras lo cual hizo lo propio con el registro civil y con los encargados del banquete.

Después se encargó de ella. Le preparó un gin-tonic y contestó su teléfono, que sonaba más o menos cada veinte segundos.

—¿Sí? No, soy su amiga Gaby... ¡Ah, hola, John! Sí, me acuerdo de ti. ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Vaya, lo siento! No, lo siento pero Akizuki no está... Sí, ha sido una sorpresa... Sé que los vuelos son caros, sí. ¿En serio? ¿¡Tanto! No sé dónde está... Te llamará. Sí... Adiós. —Colgó—. Tu viejo amigo John. Muy enojado. Ha cogido un vuelo desde Francia y se está quedando en el Landmark. Dice que se ha gastado casi mil libras en una boda inexistente.

Se aferró la cabeza con las dos manos al escucharla.

—¡Ay, Dios, esto es horrible!

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Deja de preocuparte por él! Piensa en ti. Eres tú a quien han dejado plantada en el altar.

El comentario le hizo dar un respingo. Gaby jamás decía las cosas con tiento cuando podía decirlas a lo bruto, por que demonios había aprendido eso de ella.

El móvil sonó de nuevo.

—¿Sí? ¡Ah, hola, señor Hirahizawa! Soy Gaby. No, lo siento pero Amy no está aquí. No sé dónde está. Sí, se dejó aquí su móvil... Es normal que no sepa dónde tiene la cabeza, claro. En fin, sí, supongo que la llamará dentro de poco. Terrible, sí... Toda la familia, claro. Bueno, ya que están todos en Londres tal vez deberían salir a cenar en familia. O ir al teatro. Tal vez queden entradas para _Mamma Mia_... Debería pensarlo, sí. Si se pone en contacto conmigo, le diré que la llame... No, no creo que esté con Doug. No, no sé lo que ha pasado... Por supuesto, le diré que la ha llamado. Adiós. —Y cortó la llamada—. Tu padre otra vez. Vas a tener que llamarlo, Akizuki.

—Lo sé. Y lo haré. —Comenzó a llorar de nuevo—. Ay, Gaby, esto es una pesadilla. Mi padre... pobrecillo. Esto le ha costado una fortuna.

—¡Qué va! Hace poco te estabas quejando de que todo era demasiado poco para tu boda.

—Eso fue horrible por mi parte. Aun así es mucho dinero. —Su padre era un empresario exitoso y su madre, había fallecido despues de nacer su hermano Eriol—. Deberíamos haber hecho un seguro para la boda.

—No habría servido de nada. Porque al fin y al cabo tu padre puede costear eso y más.

—¡Eso es verdad! ¿Cómo voy a compensarlo?

—El dinero de la boda no es nada comparado con lo que te habría costado un divorcio. ¿Sabes lo que le cuestan a PJ la dichosa Annabel y sus hijas? ¡Ciento cincuenta mil al año!

Eso hizo bien poco por consolarla.

—Además, todo el dinero que he gastado... y el tiempo de los invitados, malgastado. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de hacer algo así?

Gaby estampó un pie en el suelo.

—¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo! Tú no has hecho nada. La culpa de todo esto es de Doug, por ser un imbécil. —La miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Estás segura de que Pinny no tiene nada que ver?

Antes de que pudiera contestar entró PJ, vestido con un polo de rugby naranja y unos pantalones piratas rosa. Llevaba a Archie en brazos, que acababa de despertarse de la siesta de dos horas que recomendaba Gina Ford. PJ parecía haberse topado de repente con un anuncio de tampones mientras cambiaba de canal. Lidiar con mujeres lloronas no era lo suyo, no.

—Akizuki, ¿qué tal va la cosa? —Le echó un vistazo a su mujer, con la esperanza de que le diera información, pero al ver que no acudía a su rescate, añadió—: ¿Qué vas a hacer con la luna de miel?

—¿Con la luna de miel?

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Gaby, llevándose la mano a la boca—. No puedo creerme que se me haya olvidado. Siento mucho decírtelo, pero si cancelas ahora... no te devolverán nada. Ha sido a última hora.

—¡No importa!

—Lo siento. Pero como poco vas a tener que pagar el setenta y cinco por ciento del total. Los hoteles son unos cabrones cuando se trata de cancelar reservas.

—¡Esta bien!

—A ver, voy a tratar de solucionarlo —le prometió; aunque por su tono de voz supo que las posibilidades de que consiguiera algo eran mínimas—. Ahora mismo les llamo por teléfono.

—Ni me acordé de la luna de miel...

Gaby estaba ojeando la agenda de su móvil.

—Aja. Estupendo. No sé si voy a pillarlos hoy, pero lo intentaré. Voy al despacho un momento. —Y los dejó, a PJ y a ella, sonriéndose con incomodidad.

—Hace un día estupendo —dijo PJ, observando a través de las contraventanas la distinguida calle donde vivían—. Un día perfecto para la boda. Qué lástima. —Al ver la cara que ponía ante ese comentario se apresuró a añadir—: ¿Te apetece otro gin-tonic?

Mantuvieron una apasionante conversación sobre criquet mientras Archie jugaba con el camión que ella, su madrina, le había regalado el día de su bautizo. De vez en cuando pasaba por su lado y le abrazaba las piernas. Esa carita regordeta, el olor de sus rizos y los incomprensibles balbuceos y grititos la alegraron en cierto modo, al igual que lo estaba haciendo el alcohol que PJ le servía sin parar. Cuando Gaby volvió ya estaba bastante achispada.

—No ha ido muy bien —dijo—. No te reembolsan nada. Dicen que lo habrían hecho si lo hubieras cancelado la semana pasada, pero que con veinticuatro horas de antelación es muy, pero que muy precipitado.

Apuró de un trago lo que le quedaba de gin-tonic.

—Así que, además de haber malgastado el tiempo y el dinero de otras personas, y de haberme convertido en un hazmerreír delante de todo el mundo, ahora tengo que gastarme casi diez mil libras en un viaje que ni siquiera voy a hacer...

—¿Se iban mañana por la mañana? —preguntó PJ.

—Aja.

—Tiene solución —le dijo—. Puedes irte tú sola de luna de miel.

Akizuki y Gaby lo miraron sin dar crédito.

—No seas tonto —replicó Akizuki—. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, porque... porque es una luna de miel. Una luna de miel se hace en pareja.

—Ya. Pero es que tú no tienes pareja —señaló PJ—. Y no vas a desperdiciar todo ese dinero.

Se lo pensó. Ya había pedido vacaciones en el trabajo. La idea de irse a algún sitio lejos de todos los conocidos era tentadora. Además, ¿dónde iba a pasar esos quince días de vacaciones? No podía irse a su departamento porque, hasta donde sabía, Doug también seguía viviendo allí; y la idea de quedarse en Balham, en su antigua habitación, compartiendo la casa con su padre le resultaba insoportable. La decepción que vería en él sería aún más dolorosa que la que sentía ella.

—Dos semanas sola en Italia...

—No tienes por qué estar sola —dijo Gaby en voz baja—. Yo podría acompañarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues sí. Todavía me quedan unos cuantos días de vacaciones. Mañana no puedo porque el martes tengo la revisión de la vigésima semana, pero podría salir el miércoles. Faviola se quedará aquí. —Faviola era la maravillosa niñera filipina—. Solo serán unos días. No me veo capaz de acompañarte durante dos semanas completas sin remordimientos. —Le dio un apretón a Archie—. Pero no me he ido sola a ningún lado desde que nació. Será mejor que nada, ¿no te parece?

—Será genial —murmuró Akizuki—. ¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto. Me vendrá muy bien un descanso. PJ puede encargarse de todo lo demás, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Desde luego —afirmó sin asomo de mal humor.

—Por cierto, se me olvidaba preguntarte. El niño no me da patadas todavía. ¿Es normal o debería preocuparme?

—Es normal —le contestó, acostumbrada a que sus amigas le hicieran esa clase de preguntas—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa? —le preguntó a PJ.

—En absoluto. Me vendrán bien esos días solo, sobre todo ahora que empieza el campeonato de rugby. ¡Uf! —exclamó, cuando Gaby le dio un guantazo.

—Podemos tomar el sol —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Gaby—. Visitar museos. —Todas las cosas que había soñado hacer con Doug. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Comer pasta y pizza. —Su amiga sonrió—. Helados... ¡Ay, no! Los helados no, porque la leche a lo mejor no está pasteurizada. Pero sí podemos tumbarnos en la piscina. Salir a pasear. Conocer algún que otro Romeo... Porque si no te ligas a algún italiano, es que no eres una chica y tienes que cambiar tu carnet de identidad.

—¡Uf! —repitió PJ, y Amy estuvo a punto de sonreír por primera vez en veinticuatro horas.

—No quiero ligar. No volveré a enamorarme en la vida.

—Eso lo dices ahora. Espera hasta que algún Luigi salido te susurre tonterías a la luz de la luna...

El móvil volvió a sonar.

—¿Sí? —A Gaby se le descompuso la cara—. ¡Ah, hola, señora Fraser! Mmm, no está aquí ahora mismo. No sé dónde está, no... Sí, lo sé. Sé que todo esto es desquiciante. No, no sé dónde está Doug, ¿usted lo sabe?

Akizuki hizo una mueca. Imaginarse a la madre de Doug subiéndose por las paredes era más de lo que podía soportar. Al menos no tendría que volver a verla, ni a ninguno de los demás miembros del clan Fraser. Tal vez la ruptura tuviera ciertas ventajas...

—Vale, lo siento —dijo Gaby—. Sí. Sí. Estoy segura de que está molesto, pero Akizuki también lo está. —Apretó los dientes—. Sí, le diré que la llame. Pero no sé cuándo lo hará. No sabemos dónde está. —Cortó la llamada—. Ya sabes quién era...

Se imaginó días y días plagados de ese tipo de conversaciones. No podía soportarlo más.

—Tienes razón. Tengo que irme.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Gaby, alzando la mano para que chocara los cinco—. ¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Nos vamos de luna de miel! Y no te preocupes por los días que pasarás sola. Te vendrán muy bien. Será una experiencia liberadora. Te lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

En la sala de estar de la suite Picasso del Hotel de Russie, en Roma, Touya Kinomoto estaba dando buena cuenta de la fruta que se amontonaba en un enorme cuenco mientras cambiaba de canal sin ton ni son en la gigantesca pantalla de plasma, que al parecer George Clooney había dejado en la habitación tras una larga estancia. Intrigante, reposición de _Friends _en italiano, reposición de _Emergencias_, intrigante. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Fútbol! Se detuvo un segundo en ese canal, pero eran dos equipos turcos que no conocía, así que siguió hasta dar con dos rubias bastante feas que se lo estaban montando en una alfombra.

—Qué vulgaridad... —dijo—. Porno ruso- y continuó cambiando de canal.

—Por favor, Touya —murmuró Vanessa, su asistente personal, que estaba sentada al pequeño escritorio del rincón repasando su agenda del día.

Le sonrió al tiempo que subía el volumen, solo para molestarla.

—Dios, me encanta tener tantos canales para ver. Es muy satisfactorio.- bromeó.

—No tienes arreglo —dijo Vanessa, que se negó a caer en su provocación como siempre.

Bostezó y cambió de canal una vez más.

—¡Mira, _Scooby Doo _en italiano! —Vio la película unos cinco minutos, pero se aburrió y cambió de nuevo de canal.

Se detuvo unos minutos en una carrera de motos. Pensó en echarse una siestecita, pero la camarera seguía en el dormitorio, deshaciendo su maleta, una Vuitton. Era una mujer bajita, bastante atractiva, pero tenía por costumbre guardar las distancias con el personal de los hoteles, desde que la chica del servicio de habitaciones de la Isla de Man vendió su historia al _Sunday Mirror_...

Sintió un pinchazo bajo la camiseta. Frunció el ceño antes de buscar otra cosa que lo distrajera.

—Dime, Nessie, ¿qué toca hoy? ¿Nessie?

Pero, cosa extraña, no le estaba prestando atención, porque estaba echando humo por las orejas por lo que fuera que estaba viendo en la pantalla de su portátil.

—¡Ya decía yo! —exclamó—. Esta no es la mejor suite del hotel. Deberías estar en la Nijinsky o en la Popolo. Las dos son muchísimo mejores.

Al escucharla, echó un vistazo hacia la terraza desde la que se veían los impecables jardines del hotel, situados en la parte posterior, donde el terreno ascendía suavemente.

—Pues a mí me parece que la vista es estupenda.

—No lo bastante buena —señaló Vanessa, y el rubor que había aparecido en la punta de su nariz respingona adquirió un tono más subido—. Desde aquí solo ves el jardín. Pero desde las otras dos suites ves los tejados de Roma.

Bostezó y pensó en jugar un rato al PlayStation.

—Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré. Ya he visto tejados antes- respondió seco.

—Pero no es eso —replicó ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Cogió el teléfono que tenía al lado y marcó el cero con el lápiz.

Vanessa llevaba trabajando para él tres años y era con diferencia la mejor asistente personal que había tenido hasta el momento. Su propia señorita Moneypenny, con un acento que dejaba a la reina a la altura de una verdulera, el cerebro tan ordenado como un iBook y la crueldad de Atila. Ningún detalle, por minúsculo que fuera, escapaba a su penetrante mirada; nadie era capaz de acallar sus protestas cuando su jefe no obtenía la absoluta perfección.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que Vanessa, como la mayoría de las mujeres, estuviera enamorada de él no ayudaba mucho. Nunca había pasado nada entre ellos. Y eso que Nessie era un regalo para la vista con ese precioso pelo rubio y esas piernas tan largas. En alguna que otra ocasión, estando aburrido y encerrado en alguna suite de cualquier hotel del mundo, había considerado la posibilidad... incluso había llegado a coger el teléfono para llamarla. Pero siempre había colgado a tiempo.

A la larga era muchísimo más entretenido ver esa devoción en sus despóticos ojitos de chica bien; la punzada de dolor, escondido al punto, al entrar en su suite por la mañana y descubrir a otra mujer a la que se habría ligado en un club, bostezando y con la camiseta de su pijama Thomas Pink. En los últimos tiempos había visto el desdén cada vez que le pasaba una llamada de Flora y cada vez que le pedía que le comprase flores. No era tonto, no. Sabía que el sexo lo arruinaría todo, que le rompería el corazón a Vanessa y tendría que despedirla, y que ninguna sustituta le llegaría a la suela de los zapatos, ni en eficiencia ni en ferocidad a la hora de proteger sus intereses. Además de que no podría hacerle aquello.

Solo había que escucharla en ese momento.

—Sí, sí, signor Ducelli, por favor. —El signor Ducelli era el gerente del hotel, y se había deshecho en sonrisas mientras lo recibía y le prometía «hacer cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa, para que su estancia sea lo más cómoda posible».

Se dispuso a pasar un buen rato escuchando a Vanessa lanzarse a la yugular.

—Sí, hola, signor Ducelli. ¿Qué tal?... Bueno, siento decirle que las cosas no están bien. La suite es adecuada, pero no entiendo por qué el señor Kinomoto no está en la suite Nijinsky o en la suite Popolo. Esas son las mejores, ¿no? ¿Puede encargarse de que nos trasladen de inmediato? —Vanessa apretó los labios—. Comprendo... No, por supuesto que Justina debe quedarse donde está. Pero ¿no puede hacer que los recién casados cambien de opinión? Vamos, estamos hablando de Touya Kinomoto. Seguramente estarán encantados de hacerlo. ¿No puede preguntárselo?... ¿Por qué no?... Lo siento, signor Ducelli, pero esta no me parece bastante buena. Me encargaré de que el estudio se asegure de que sus estrellas eviten este hotel en el futuro... No, me da igual que aquí haya dos litografías de Picasso, el señor Kinomoto posee un óleo de Picasso, así que... Comprendo perfectamente que la suite ya está ocupada, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no les pide que se trasladen a otra. No, yo soy quien lo siente, signor Ducelli. Adiós.

—Buen intento, Nessie —dijo al tiempo que se estiraba en el sofá—, pero no ha funcionado. Da igual.- le dijo acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

—Mira que intentar contentarnos con las dos litografías de Picasso... —refunfuñó ella.

—No tengo un óleo de Picasso.- le recordó.

—Ya lo sé. Pero Ducelli no lo sabe. —Frunció el ceño—. La suite Nijinsky habrá que olvidarla porque es donde se aloja Justina.

Justina Maguire era su pareja en "_La carroza dorada"_, la película que estaba promocionando en Roma. Era una cabeza hueca bulímica de veintiún años nacida en Laguna Beach, con un cuerpo bien formado. Le desagradaba en extremo.

—¡Dios! No sabía que la habían alojado en mi mismo hotel. Bueno- agregó alzando sus hombros- mientras no nos crucemos...

—Pero la suite Popolo está ocupada por unos recién casados en su luna de miel —siguió Vanessa—. Seguro que cambiarán de habitación. Si el signor Ducelli se niega a encargarse del problema, lo haré yo.

—No, no lo hagas —le dijo con voz cansada mientras se revolvía el cabello.

La actitud avasalladora de Vanessa le parecía graciosa, pero a veces era un poco ofensivo escucharla presionar a los _maîtres_ para conseguir la mejor mesa, a las azafatas de los aviones para que les dieran los mejores asientos o a las representantes de las marcas de moda para que aflojaran ropa gratis. Sin embargo, aunque no le gustaba obtener ese tipo de privilegios, se los daban. De eso iba el mundo cinematográfico: berrinches por quién se quedaba con la caravana más grande en los rodajes, por quién conseguía la limusina más reluciente para llevarlo al plató cada mañana, por quién tenía la mejor mesa en el Ivy, por quién se quedaba con el jet privado en vez de recibir simplemente asientos en primera clase...

En esos momentos era cuando se preguntaba cómo había acabado ahí; en un mundo que le desagradaba.

—Deja a los recién casados tranquilos —le ordenó—. Deja que se diviertan en su luna de miel.

—Mira que eres blando Touya —le reprochó con brusquedad—. Voy a pedírselo. La experiencia me dice que se sentirán honrados de cambiar su habitación con Touya Kinomoto. Si me dan guerra, les ofreceré un par de entradas para el estreno.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Ah, seguro que es el signor Ducelli para decirme que los ha convencido. —Descolgó—. ¿Hola? —Su tono cambió de agresivo a adulador—. Ah, sí, hola, Flora. Sí. Voy a ver si puede ponerse.

—Claro que puedo ponerme al teléfono para Flora —susurro él. Qué ridícula era a veces. Cogió el de repuesto que había en la mesita—. Hola, cariño.

—¿Hablo con el señor O'Grandy? —dijo la lánguida voz de Flora con su elegante acento.

Soltó una risa apenas audible al escucharla.

—Al aparato.

—¿El señor Chad O'Grandy? —Flora suspiró—. ¿No te cansas de registrarte con esos nombres tan ridículos?

—No.- fue su simple respuesta .

Se la imaginó en su suite de Jamaica, poniendo los ojos en blanco y exasperada. Sus nonbres de incognito no acababan de gustarle.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? Debe de ser... —Miró su Rolex—. Debe de ser muy temprano por ahí.

—Falta poco para las siete. Aunque llevo despierta desde las cinco, meditando, y luego he nadado un poco. Y en cuestión de media hora vamos al centro de acogida para mujeres. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

—Bueno, lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre. Llevo aquí menos de una hora. Supongo que el hotel está muy bien, aunque Nessie no me ha conseguido la mejor suite. —Alzó mucho la voz en la última parte antes de formar una imperceptible sonrisa, ya que sabía que eso enojaría a Nessie. ¿Por qué seguía allí?—. Espera un momento, cariño. —Puso su expresión más seria—. Vanessa, ¿te importa irte para que tenga un poco de intimidad?

Le hizo mucha gracia ver que se le ponían las orejas coloradas.

—Claro, Touya —contestó ella con voz tranquila—. Voy a ver si soluciono lo de las suites. —Y salió de la habitación acompañada por el taconeo con sus Patrick Cox.

—Estoy seguro de que necesita salir más —comentó en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

—¡Touya! ¡No seas tan malo! Estarías perdido sin Vanessa.

—Estaría perdido sin ti. —Lo dijo con voz seductora, que siempre utilizaba con Flora. Al fingir que estaba en una película, no tenía que preguntarse si de verdad sentía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ay, Touya, eso es muy dulce. —Ella también parecía estar leyendo un guión.

—Dime, ¿cómo están las niñas? —Flora tenía dos hijas pequeñas de su ex marido, el corredor francés Pierre de Belleville Crécy. A él no le iban los niños, pero, por raro que pareciera, le gustaban mucho. En ocasiones, las niñas eran mucho más graciosas que su madre.

—Estupendamente. Están disfrutando de la playa, aprendiendo cosas sobre el ecosistema marino. ¿Qué tienes pendiente para hoy?

—Entrevistas durante todo el día, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. «Touya, ¿cuándo te vas a casar con Flora?» «Touya, ¿sigues enamorado de Kaho Mizuki?» Bla-bla-bla...

No debería haber dicho eso. Eran las dos cosas que conseguían enfadar a Flora al punto. Y no fallaron.

—Pues diles que no hablas sobre tu vida privada —masculló.

—Lo diré, pero no deja de ser un problema. —Para cambiar de tema añadió— sigo teniendo esa sensación en el pecho.

—¿Qué sensación? Ah, ¿te refieres a la del pecho?

—Sí. Y me comienza a molestar —siguió, tratando de quitar importancia — a veces el dolor se extiende.

—Pues no te esfuerces —replicó ella, como si le hablara a un idiota.

—Muy bien, no lo haré. —Suspiró—. ¿Crees que es algo grave?

—No. Pero si te preocupa, deberías consultar con un médico.

—No, no. No hace falta. —Le disgustaba la idea. Le dirían que tenía una enfermedad terminal (cosa que no soportaría) o que no tenía que preocuparse de nada y se sentiría como un imbécil (y eso era lo que había ocurrido siempre con sus diversas dolencias). Era hora de cambiar de tema—. ¿No puedes venirte un poco antes? ¿Dejar solas a esas jamaicanas? Y estar conmigo ahora.

—¡Touya! Sabes perfectamente que no lo haría. No tienes ni idea de la extrema pobreza en la que viven estas mujeres.

—¡Lo siento! Solo era una broma. Es que... sería mucho más divertido si estuvieras aquí.

—Pronto estaré contigo —le aseguró. Flora llegaría el martes para acompañarlo al estreno del miércoles por la noche, y después pasarían una semana en Capri, en el hotel Quisisana—. Y mientras tanto puedes pasártelo estupendamente tú sólito. Roma es una ciudad maravillosa.

—Sí, pero ya la he visto. Quería enseñártela. Impresionarte con mi italiano. Revivir mi pasado.

Había estudiado francés e italiano en Cambridge y había pasado un año en Roma durante la carrera. Su italiano estaba un poco oxidado, pero esperaba poder practicarlo de nuevo. Eso le recordaría a Flora que no solo era una cara bonita que pronunciaba frases hechas. A veces Flora se daba ciertos aires de superioridad por su condición de actriz premiada.

—Estaré contigo en un par de días, Touya. Ah, acaba de llegar mi coche. Mmm, ¿te parece que te llame en cuanto vuelva?

—Claro —respondió.

—Vale. Hablamos luego.

—Adiós, cariño.

Colgó y se echó en el sofá, enfadado. ¿Por qué había mencionado a Kaho Mizuki? Sabía que Flora no soportaba el nombre de su ex. ¿Y a qué había venido la pregunta sobre el matrimonio? Flora ya sabía que la gente se lo preguntaba a todas horas. De cualquier manera, siempre conseguía eludir el tema como si fuera una peste.

Se levantó y fue al dormitorio. Abrió la puerta del armario y marcó el 1102, la fecha del cumpleaños de su madres, en el teclado de la caja fuerte. La puerta se abrió. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió. En el interior brillaba un enorme diamante rodeado por relucientes esmeraldas. Flora tenía una colección de joyas alucinante, pero jamás habría visto nada parecido a ese anillo. Sonrió al imaginarse el momento en el que se lo daba. Claro que no estaba seguro al cien por cien de que eso era lo que quería hacer, pero ese hotel sería el enclave perfecto para hacerlo. Se lo propondría durante la cena, en la terraza. Puestos a pensarlo, era una lástima que solo tuvieran una vista de los jardines. Los tejados de Roma serían un fondo mucho más adecuado. Además, en esa terraza estaban un poco expuestos, ya que podrían verlos desde otras habitaciones y desde los mismos jardines, si miraban hacia arriba. Nessie tenía razón. Como de costumbre.

Nervioso, cogió el mando a distancia y comenzó a pasar canales de nuevo. Al final vio una de sus propias películas, que parecía estar doblada al búlgaro. Dios, solo habían pasado cinco años, pero parecía mucho más feliz entonces. Miró el reloj. Solo era la una. Cuando Nessie volviera, le diría que pidiera el almuerzo; después a lo mejor se tomaba una siestecita antes de hacer un poco de ejercicio. No sabía por qué se sentía tan apático en ese momento. Serían los nervios. Al fin y al cabo estaba a punto de dar un paso que le cambiaría la vida por completo, y eso tenía que poner nervioso por fuerza a alguien tan frío como él.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

El aeropuerto de Roma resultó ser una decepción, exactamente igual que cualquier otro aeropuerto con todas esas barras de luces feísimas, los interminables pasillos y los anuncios de teléfonos móviles. Akizuki pasó por el control de pasaportes en piloto automático, recogió su maleta de Wamba de la cinta de equipaje y pasó el control de aduana. Al otro lado del control había un tipo vestido de uniforme que no dejaba de bostezar con un cartel que rezaba «Señores Fraser». Le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—Hola, soy la señora Fraser.

—Buenas tardes. Me llamo Vincenzo. —El hombre miró a su alrededor—. ¿Y...? ¿Y el señor Fraser?

Tragó saliva. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a esa pregunta.

—Llegará más tarde. Tenía unos problemas de última hora que resolver. Llegará en otro vuelo.

—¿En otro vuelo? Pero es su luna de miel.

—Sí, lo sé. Es una lástima, pero ¡así están las cosas! —Soltó una carcajada—. Tendré que esperarlo.

Vincenzo cogió su maleta de Wamba, la que le pareció tan mona cuando la vio en una tienda de estilo _vintage_ cerca de Brick Lane y que en ese momento hacía que se sintiera ridícula. Lo siguió por las puertas de la terminal. El calor le pegó una bofetada en la cara, como un amante enfadado.

—¡Qué calor hace! —exclamó, una perla de originalidad.

Vincenzo la miró con la expresión que semejante comentario se merecía.

—Es agosto. Demasiado calor para quedarse en Roma. Todo el mundo está de vacaciones.

Su inglés, se percató, era perfecto, con un leve acento de Birmingham.

—Menos tú —señaló mientras lo seguía hacia el aparcamiento.

—No, yo prefiero quedarme.

Esperó a que elaborara un poco más el comentario, pero se limitó a detenerse junto a un enorme Mercedes negro. Gaby le había preguntado si de verdad quería ir a Roma en pleno verano.

—Hará un calor insoportable y la ciudad estará medio vacía —le había dicho— Pero así podré conseguirte un precio mucho más bajo por la suite.

—El hotel tiene aire acondicionado, ¿no? —fue su respuesta—. Y Roma es la ciudad preferida de Doug. Se muere por enseñármela. —Y cuando Gaby asintió con la cabeza, ella exclamó—: ¡Hagámoslo!

Se montó en la parte trasera del coche. Unos minutos después Vincenzo conducía por una autopista rodeada de campos achicharrados y algún que otro complejo de viviendas. Podrían estar en las afueras de Milton Keynes. En la carretera medio desierta no había ni rastro de los conductores suicidas que se había imaginado y la aguja del cuentakilómetros no pasaba de los 130 kilómetros por hora. Lo peor de todo era que el sol, que había ansiado ver, brillaba por su ausencia. El día estaba húmedo y gris, como una camiseta olvidada en el fondo del cesto de la ropa sucia.

—¿Es la primera vez que viene a Roma, signora?

—Sí. Pero no la primera vez que estoy en Italia. —No se la había imaginado de esa manera. Había imaginado cielos azules, locos en Vespas serpenteando por el tráfico, acordeones tocando «That's Amore» y ancianitas junto a la carretera preparando su propia pasta. Claro que también había imaginado estar allí con su marido.

Se acordó del teléfono. Lo había apagado durante el vuelo. Lo sacó del bolso y lo encendió. ¿La habría llamado Doug mientras estaba a veinticinco mil pies de altura? Marcó el número de su buzón de voz y descubrió que tenía siete mensajes nuevos. Pero a medida que los fue escuchando, el diminuto rayito de esperanza se fue apagando hasta morir. Eran mensajes de sus amigos, de sus compañeros de trabajo, de algún pariente lejano, de algún amigo de Doug al que conoció de pasada en un pub, que le preguntaban si estaba bien con evidente compasión y una pizca de malsana curiosidad por la posibilidad de averiguar qué había pasado. También tenía seis mensajes de texto con ese fin.

¡Que les dieran a todos! No iba a decirle ni mu a nadie.

—¿Es de Inglaterra?

—De Londres.

—¿Conoce Nuneaton? Me pasé dos años allí trabajando en un bar.

—No, no sé dónde está, pero eso explica tu excelente inglés.

Vincenzo asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, cuando dejó la autopista y se internó en lo que parecía una estrecha carretera comarcal flanqueada por árboles. Poco después, la carretera se ensanchó al llegar a lo que debía de ser el extrarradio. De vez en cuando, veía letreros de _Pizzeria, Trattoria, Gelateria_... No había ni un alma en las aceras. Las calles se ensancharon y fueron ganando en tráfico mientras Vincenzo seguía conduciendo. Pasaron junto a una enorme pirámide de ladrillo.

—La tumba de Cayo Cestio Galo —explicó Vincenzo—. Visitó las pirámides de Egipto y decidió hacerse una para él.

—Claro —asintió. Frente a ellos se encontraba la primera muestra fehaciente de que estaba en Roma, el Coliseo, y era igualito a como lo recordaba de _Gladiator_.

—_Il __Colosseo_ —confirmó Vincenzo—. Donde los leones se comían a los cristianos.

—Por supuesto. —Comprendía perfectamente lo que debieron de sentir.

—Y a la izquierda puede ver el Foro.

Volvió la cabeza en la dirección que le indicaba y vio lo que parecía un solar medio derruido a través de los cristales tintados. Poco después vio un edificio mucho más moderno de un blanco nuclear, con una escalinata en el frontal, columnas y un par de cuadrigas en la parte superior conducidas por lo que parecían ángeles.

—El monumento al rey Víctor Manuel. Lo llamamos «la tarta nupcial». —El chófer siguió con la explicación, ajeno a la mueca que esas palabras le provocaron—. Es el único edificio feo de toda Roma.

Enfilaron una calle larga y estrecha repleta de tiendas. A la izquierda vio una amplia plaza con una columna tallada, que dijo que era la plaza del Parlamento; después, giró a la derecha y atravesaron una enorme plaza atestada de gente con una pequeña fuente en el centro.

—La plaza de España. —A la derecha, vio otra escalinata, cubierta de personas, que conducía a una elegante iglesia—. Aquí es donde vienen los jóvenes italianos a _rimorchiare_. A ligar. Pero a usted no le interesa porque está en su luna de miel. —Prosiguieron el recorrido por otra callejuela estrecha—. Y esta es la vía del Babuino. _Ecco! _Aquí está su hotel.

El hotel de Russie era un edificio de piedra muy alto que estaba a pie de calle. Un portero ataviado con un elegante uniforme gris y sombrero a juego le abrió la puerta del coche antes de sacar la maleta del maletero. Pasó un momento muy incómodo cuando le dio las gracias a Vincenzo y se dio cuenta de que no podía darle propina, ya que no se había acordado de cambiar la moneda en el aeropuerto.

—Lo siento.

—No se preocupe —le dijo Vincenzo mientras le tendía la mano. Al estrechársela, se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que llevaba hecha la manicura francesa—. Disfrute de su estancia, signora.

Siguió al botones a través de las puertas del hotel y por el vestíbulo. Era de estilo minimalista con suelo de mármol y techos altos. Un joven calvo le sonrió desde el mostrador de recepción.

—Bienvenida, señora Fraser. Es un honor tenerla en el hotel de Russie.

—Preferiría que me llamara doctora Fraser —lo corrigió.

Era de agradecer que su profesión la ayudara a soslayar el tratamiento de «señora» al que no tenía ningún derecho. Se dijo que conservaría lo de Fraser un poco más. Después de haber aguantado toda la vida lo de "niña bien" era lo menos que se merecía. Había deseado tanto tener un apellido de casada que ya había cambiado el nombre en las tarjetas de crédito, en el pasaporte e incluso en la tarjeta del supermercado. Bueno, iba a tener que cambiarlo de nuevo en todos sitios. Otra cosa que añadir a su lista de temas pendientes, junto con el inevitable anuncio en eBay: «Precioso vestido de novia de Vera Wang. Talla 34. A estrenar».

—Vaya, perdone —se disculpó el recepcionista—. Una doctora. _Mamma mia!_ —Así que los italianos decían eso de verdad—. ¡Qué inteligente! ¡Maravilloso! Y... ¿y el señor Fraser?

Era una pesadilla...

—Viene en otro vuelo.

—Entiendo... —dijo el recepcionista sin inmutarse—. _Allora_, no hay problema. ¿Podría rellenar este impreso y dejarme su pasaporte?

Lo rellenó utilizando su nombre falso. Cuando rebuscó el pasaporte en el bolso, se le cayó un tampón al suelo. Se apresuró a recogerlo justo cuando un hombre con acento de Yorkshire comenzaba a gritar:

—¡Oiga usted!

—Dígame, señor Doubleday —dijo el recepcionista con la misma sonrisa afable.

—No me gusta mi habitación. Quiero que me trasladen a una suite de inmediato.

—Vaya, lo siento muchísimo, señor Doubleday, todas las suites están ocupadas.

Se volvió para mirar al recién llegado. Cincuentón, bajito, con abundante pelo canoso, la boca torcida y una frente tan brillante que parecía que acabara de pulírsela. Llevaba unos chinos y un jersey de golf, y unas cuantas cámaras colgadas del cuello.

—¿No puede hacer nada? —masculló—. Soy un cliente muy importante, que lo sepa.

—Lo siento, señor. Es temporada alta. El miércoles se estrena una película y muchos de los asistentes al evento se hospedan aquí.

—Sé lo del estreno de la película, colega. Estoy aquí para hacer las fotos de la fiesta. —Dicho lo cual dio media vuelta y se largó.

—Menudo imbécil —dijo otra voz con acento inglés, aunque femenina y bastante culta. Volvió a darse la vuelta y vio a una sonriente mujer de mediana edad con un recatado vestido de tirantes azul marino. Detrás había un hombre de aspecto tranquilo con una camiseta y pantalones cortos.

-¿No te parece? Un completo imbécil.

—Ha sido un poco desagradable —reconoció ella.

—¡Un poco desagradable! —repitió la mujer antes de resoplar—. ¡Es un inútil!

—¡Marian! —la reprendió el hombre en voz baja.

—Pero es verdad, Roger. Ya sabes que no tengo pelos en la lengua. —Volvió a sonreírle dejando a la vista una hilera de dientes enormes—. ¿Acabas de llegar? Es un lugar precioso. Te encantará.

—Estoy segura. —Se volvió hacia el mostrador de recepción.

—¿Estás de luna de miel?

Al ver la expresión del recepcionista, respondió:

—Sí.

—Nosotros también —dijo Marian.

—Ah, yo...

—Segunda luna de miel —puntualizó la mujer—. Hace cuarenta años que vinimos aquí por primera vez, ¿te lo imaginas? Ahora que los críos ya son grandecitos, decidimos regresar y revivir la juventud. Verás, es que estamos aquí por la pasta.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, un poco extrañada—. ¿Les gusta la comida italiana?

Marian se tronchó de la risa.

—¡Ay, qué bueno! No, me refiero al dinero. Estamos aquí para gastarnos la herencia de los niños, vamos. Acabamos de librarnos del mayor. Tiene treinta y tres.

—Igual que yo.

—Sí, pero tú eres una respetable mujer casada. Él se pasaba el día fumando porros. Bueno, ¿dónde está tu marido, cariño?

—Marian... —protestó Roger sin ponerle mucho empeño.

—Acaba de subir a la habitación —respondió ella en voz baja, con la esperanza de que el recepcionista no la escuchara.

—Me encantaría conocerlo. A ver si quedamos una noche para tomar algo. Bueno, no te entretenemos más. Vamos a ver la Villa Borghese esta tarde. _Ciao_, como dicen aquí. —La mujer se marchó tras despedirse con un alegre gesto de la mano, seguida por Roger.

Se volvió una vez más hacia el recepcionista, que le sonreía mientras hacía señas a un botones de rostro arrugado y amable para que se acercara.

—Que tenga una estupenda luna de miel, doctora Fraser. Tommaso la acompañará hasta su suite.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5.**

Akizuki siguió a Tommaso por un vestíbulo de altos techos, decorado con exquisitas esculturas de estilo contemporáneo. A través de las puertas correderas de cristal emplazadas en el otro extremo se accedía a una terraza llena de mesas y sombrillas blancas. Giraron a la izquierda y Tommaso pulsó el botón del ascensor, que los llevó a la sexta planta. El pasillo estaba cubierto por una moqueta beige. Lo recorrieron hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde Tommaso utilizó una tarjeta y abrió la puerta de color verde claro.

—Adelante, signora.

Akizuki descubrió un salón.

—¡Vaya!

La estancia no era muy grande, pero sí muy bonita, de paredes amarillas decoradas con fotografías de flores en blanco y negro. Tenía un sofá y un escritorio. Sentarse la asustaba un poco, por la posibilidad de desordenar algo.

—Por aquí está el dormitorio, signora.

Siguió a Tommaso hasta un dormitorio lleno de globos. Había globos por todos lados. Con forma de corazón y de color rosa. En todos ellos se leía «Amy y Doug» con rimbombantes letras plateadas. No podía ser más hortera... Seguro que lo había organizado Gaby, pero se le olvidó cancelarlo.

—Feliz luna de miel —dijo Tommaso.

—Mmm... Gracias. —Sintió el ya familiar cosquilleo en la nariz al tiempo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Tommaso la miró con expresión alarmada.

—Signora, mire —gritó, como una madre que intentara distraer a un bebé para evitar un berrinche, y abrió la puerta de acceso a la terraza.

Había un limonero, un montón de geranios y dos tumbonas con cojines blancos, la una al lado de la otra. Bajo una sombrilla blanca habían servido la mesa para dos. Mantel blanco, cubertería de plata resplandeciente, vajilla exquisita, velas y flores. El escenario perfecto para una cena romántica al atardecer. Insoportable.

—Es precioso —se las arregló para decir.

—Acompáñeme, signora —le indicó Tommaso, señalando el antepecho. Bajo ellos se extendía una plaza cuadrada con un obelisco en el centro, un enorme pórtico en un extremo y en el otro, tan cerca que si extendía la mano podría tocarla, la cúpula de una iglesia—. La plaza del Popolo. Aquí estamos. En el corazón de Roma.

—Sí.

Tommaso le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

—Venga, signora —le dijo, indicándole con un gesto que volviera al interior—. Por aquí está el baño.

—Aja —asintió distraída y casi sin ver los mosaicos de la pared.

—¿Quiere que le enseñe cómo funciona el televisor? ¿O el equipo de música? ¿La ducha?

—No, gracias. Ya me las apañaré sola.

—Richard Gere siempre se queda aquí. Y Madonna. Y Sting. Y Leonardo DiCaprio. —En el último momento añadió—: Y Victoria Beckham estuvo hace poco.

—Maravilloso.

—Recuerde que tenemos unas preciosas instalaciones recreativas con sauna, baños de vapor y piscinas de hidroterapia. En el sótano.

—De acuerdo. —Estaba desesperada por quedarse sola, pero Tommaso seguía revoloteando. ¡Claro! Quería una propina...—. Lo siento, todavía no tengo euros. ¿Le importa si le doy la propina cuando cambie?

—Por supuesto, señora. —Sonrió con amabilidad—. Si necesita cualquier cosa, pregunte por mí. Y recuerde que estamos a su entera disposición. Para cualquier cosa, sea la que sea.

¿Puede retroceder el tiempo una semana? ¿Puede decirme que todo esto es un mal sueño?

—Gracias —le dijo, intentando sonreír—. Lo recordaré.

Tommaso caminó intrigado hasta el ascensor. No le importaba no haber conseguido propina, pero le preocupaba esa mujer de pelo castaño recogido en un moño y piernas largas y delgadas. Su aspecto no era el de las mujeres que solían alojarse en la suite Popolo: mujeres de negocios ataviadas con impecables trajes de chaqueta que lo bombardeaban de inmediato con preguntas sobre enchufes y puntos de acceso, o esposas (a menudo amantes) de rasgos operados a golpe de talonario, aunque el dinero no pudiera borrar la decepción de sus ojos. No, esa mujer no parecía feliz. ¿Dónde estaba su marido? Él llevaba casi treinta años casado y nunca había pasado una noche separado de su mujer. Eso sí, a la menor oportunidad... solía bromear con sus amigos, aunque no lo dijera en serio.

Mientras tanto, en la suite Popolo, Akizuki lloraba, lloraba y lloraba sentada en la cama. Le parecía increíble. Estaba rodeada de lujos, tenía una vista perfecta de la ciudad y lo único que quería era llenar la bañera, meterse bajo el agua y no salir jamás.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! —aulló, pero guardó silencio de inmediato cuando oyó un timbre.

Agudizó el oído, convencida de que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero allí estaba. ¡Era él! ¡Había ido! Corrió a la puerta y abrió. Era una mujer. Alta, casi tanto como ella, vestida con un traje ajustado y de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.

—Hola. Quiero decir, _buon giorno!_

—Hola —le dijo la mujer, que hablaba con un impecable acento inglés—. Siento mucho molestarla. Vanessa Trimingham. Felicidades. Tengo entendido que acababa de casarse.

—Yo...

—Maravilloso. En fin, siento mucho tener que decírselo, pero hay un pequeño malentendido. Soy la asistente personal de Touya Kinomoto, que también se aloja en el hotel... —Hizo una pausa para que asimilara la información—. Por regla general, se aloja en esta suite. Pero los incompetentes que trabajaban en recepción cometieron un error y se la han adjudicado a usted. El señor Kinomoto espera que acceda a cambiar de suite con él. Está justo en el otro extremo del pasillo, en la Picasso, así que prácticamente no hay diferencias.

—¿Cómo dice?- preguntó sorprendida Akizuki

—Sí, si accediera a hacerlo, el señor Kinomoto se lo agradecería muchísimo.

Akizuki no podía creérselo.

—No, gracias —rehusó—. Prefiero quedarme donde estoy.

La voz de la tal Vanessa adquirió una nota acerada y sus ojos se tornaron fríos, como los de Charles Bronson en _El justiciero de la ciudad _cuando descubrió que habían asesinado brutalmente a su familia y decidió vengarse.

—Mmm... Lo siento mucho, pero creo que no me ha entendido. Estoy hablando de Touya Kinomoto. Sabe quién es, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —contestó de forma cortante.

Todo el mundo conocía al dichoso Touya Kinomoto. Un famosísimo actor japonés que rondaba los 34. Pero sobre todo ella, ¡cómo no recordar a su amor de instituto! Él era guapísimo, según mandaban los cánones de la genética aristocrática.

Demasiado guapo para gusto de Touya, que nunca le había gustado ser acechado por mujeres; más si eran tan locas como ella lo había sido en el instituto. Pero ella siempre había estado colada por él y era el hombre ideal para cualquier chica en opinión de su padre.

Le había sorprendido bastante cuando lo vio por primera vez en una serie de televisión que gracias a él llegó a alcanzar mucho raiting, y así continuó interviniendo en un sinfín de series de época, interpretando al valiente protagonista; y después dio el salto a Hollywood, donde participó en varios éxitos de taquilla. De repente era el actor sensación del momento por el que todas las chicas morían por conocer.

Eso había sido algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado Akizuki, pero se alegraba por él. Fue igualmente conocido por su relación sentimental con Kaho Mizuki, la presentadora de un concurso de televisión que lo acompañó a Hollywood, donde se convirtió en la imagen de Magic Cosmetics y en el miembro más odiado del jurado de _Supermodelo, _un concurso de modelos que llevaba años en la tele. Las noches que Doug quedaba hasta tarde en el trabajo, le encantaba acurrucarse en el sofá para verlo.

Kaho y Touya llevaban separados un par de años y en esos momentos ella salía con un multimillonario. Desde entonces Touya se dejaba ver mucho menos, y que ella recordara, hacía tiempo que no participaba en una película, aunque durante los últimos meses no paraba de aparecer en las revistas del corazón que se amontonaban en la sala de espera del quirófano, acompañado de Flora de Belleville Crécy, una actriz guapísima (aunque ¿había alguna que no lo fuera?) que colaboraba en un sinfín de obras benéficas.

—En ese caso, supongo que no tendremos ningún problema, ¿verdad? —insistió la tal Vanessa.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —respondió ella—. Estoy de luna de miel. No quiero cambiar de suite.

—La Picasso es preciosa.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso, no creo que Touya tenga ninguna queja- dijo pensando en cómo se lo tomaría, ¿seguiría siendo tan frío como en el instituto?

—Pero él siempre se aloja en esta suite.

—Le sentará bien el cambio. —No acababa de creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación—. Y ahora, si me disculpa, adiós. —Cerró la puerta—. ¡Por dios! —murmuró.

Se sentó en la cama y echó un vistazo al lujo que la rodeaba. Se le hacía rarísimo que Touya Kinomoto quisiera cambiar de suite con ella. Gaby sufriría una combustión espontánea cuando se lo contara. Pero sobre todo que haría al respecto. ¿Iría a verla personalmente para persuadirla del cambio?.

Ring, ring, ring.

¡El teléfono!

Echó un vistazo alrededor, incapaz de decidir cuál coger. Al final se decidió por el que estaba en el escritorio.

—¿Sí? —En esa ocasión no albergaba muchas esperanzas, pero todavía quedaba un rayito en su interior. La voz de Vanessa acabó con él.

—No estoy segura de que me haya entendido bien. El señor Kinomoto siempre se aloja en la suite Popolo. Además, les ofrece muy amablemente, a usted y a su marido, entradas para el estreno de su película _"La carroza dorada" _en Italia, que se celebrará el próximo miércoles por la noche.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Pero yo... digo... nosotros... reservamos esta suite hace ya tres meses. Para mi... digo... para nuestra luna de miel. Y no voy a cambiarla. —Colgó al tiempo que soltaba una risilla tonta por primera vez desde la despedida de soltera, pensando en cómo reaccionaría Touya al verla.

—Vamos, Akizuki Hirahizawa —dijo en voz alta— estás a punto de conocer Roma.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La primera salida de Akizuki por Roma fue un desastre. El sofocante calor, el paseo por una calle donde el aire parecía sopa caliente y el hecho de que el precioso vestido de lino que se había puesto acabara empapado de sudor y arrugado como una pasa no la ayudaron mucho...

Siempre que Doug y ella se iban de fin de semana (maravillosos fines de semana si no fuera porque siempre le tocaba a ella organizarlos, pagarlos, cambiar la moneda y buscar el medio de transporte del aeropuerto al hotel y viceversa) a Estocolmo, Lyon, Barcelona o Nueva York, se pasaba horas delante del ordenador, una vez hechas las reservas, leyendo artículos en busca de detalles como las palabras para decir «por favor» o «gracias» o en busca de las reglas de cada país relativas a las propinas en bares y restaurantes (nada en la igualitaria Suecia y un mínimo de un quince por ciento en Nueva York para evitar que el camarero te persiguiera por la calle con un cuchillo de carnicero). Solía anotar en un Post-it cosas que hacer y que ver, así como los nombres de restaurantes en los que comer y de tiendas imprescindibles que visitar.

Sin embargo, había estado tan ocupada con la boda que ni siquiera había podido organizar la luna de miel. Y en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para abrir la guía que había comprado una semana antes en Daunt Books, en Marylebone High Street, después de hacerle una visita relámpago a la empresa de catering para echarle un vistazo a la tarta nupcial que tantísimo le había costado elegir. Una semana antes, cuando las cosas parecían bien encaminadas.

De modo que siguió paseando sin rumbo fijo con la esperanza de darse de bruces con algún lugar de visita obligada como el Foro o la plaza Navona. Al principio el paseo parecía prometedor. La vía del Babuino estaba plagada de preciosas tiendas de antigüedades y de boutiques, pero casi todas estaban cerradas en domingo. Después giró donde no tenía que girar y acabó en una callejuela oscura cerca de la estación, llena de tiendas de baratijas que vendían figurillas de plástico del Papa. Los únicos transeúntes que había por la zona eran travestis de aspecto cansado o africanos intentando colar sus bolsos falsos de Valentino. Un buen rato después encontró un cajero electrónico. Echó un vistazo en busca de algún posible atracador, introdujo la tarjeta y después de elegir el inglés como idioma para las instrucciones, tecleó su clave personal. Sacaría el máximo, quinientos euros, y con eso tendría suficiente para cubrir la estancia completa.

«No dispone de saldo suficiente. Por favor, compruebe su liquidez», leyó en el monitor.

Con el corazón en la boca, pulsó unas cuantas teclas. La cifra de la que disponía en su cuenta apareció en el monitor. Tenía un descubierto de novecientas noventa y cinco libras. ¡Joder! Normalmente llevaba a rajatabla no pedir un crédito superior a quinientas libras. Seguro que los culpables del descalabro habían sido los dichosos zapatos de Emma Hope... Comenzó a hacer cálculos con rapidez. Le ingresarían la nómina a mediados de semana, pero hasta entonces solo disponía de cuarenta y cinco libras. Evidentemente, podía utilizar el crédito de la tarjeta, pero en ese caso ¿con qué pagaba el descubierto? ¡Por Dios! Siempre se había reído de la gente que acababa en números rojos por culpa de la boda y ¡justo tenía que pasarle a ella!

Solo contaba con su valiosa tarjeta dorada que su padre le había dado hace mucho pero que ella se había negado a volver a usar, para sentirse más autosuficiente.

—Tranquila —se dijo, mientras cogía los euros—. Solo tendrás que reducir al mínimo los gastos durante unos días. Así no tendre mucho que devolver a tu padre- se dijo a sí misma… pero que diablos, si ella había sido a la que dañaron, ¿por que tratar de disfrutar un poco en ese momento de dolor?

Así que Hambrienta y muerta de sed, se sentó en la terraza de una cafetería y pidió un espresso, convencida de que lo había dicho bien. Veinte minutos después, el camarero de expresión avinagrada volvió con lo que parecía un sorbo de alquitrán líquido que no se parecía en nada a lo que servían en Starbucks. Se lo bebió en cinco segundos después de decidir que no iba a pedir un bocadillo y le pidió la cuenta.

—Diez euros —le dijo el hombre.

Calculó con rapidez. Unas siete libras.

—_Scusi?_

—Diez euros.

—Claro, aquí tiene- dijo sin más

— Grazie Miss, avendo una buona giornata —le dijo el camarero sonriendo—. Gracias señorita, que tenga un buen dia- agregó como si tal vez no le hubiese entendido

Pagó con las manos temblorosas ante lo que hacía, pero sabía que su padre no diría nada al respecto, y asta Eriol agradecería que lo hiciera, y la culpa desapareció por completo. Y aunque tenía hambre, le repateaba la idea de sentarse sola en un restaurante, dejando bien claro que era una novia plantada. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Gaby? No llevaba razón en absoluto; viajar sola no era liberador, era un asco.

De repente, la invadió el pánico. ¿Qué narices iba a hacer? Había perdido al amor de su vida, al hombre junto al que había planeado envejecer. Tenía que llamarlo. Sin embargo, el orgullo y el temor a que estuviera con Pinny la frenaban.

A las seis de la tarde y después de vagar bajo el sofocante calor por más callejuelas de mal aspecto, estaba famélica. ¿Por qué había rechazado el cruasán acartonado que le habían ofrecido en el avión? Además, tenía ampollas en los dedos gordos por caminar durante horas con sandalias por las calles adoquinadas y se le habían quemado los hombros porque había desoído el consejo que siempre les daba a sus pacientes: haga el tiempo que haga, protector solar porque los rayos se filtran entre las nubes por gruesas que sean.

Una vez de vuelta en el hotel de Russie, el portero (otro distinto al que había cuando llegó) la miró con recelo.

—Disculpe, signorina —le dijo—, ¿se aloja usted en el hotel?

—Sí —contestó con altivez—. En la suite Popolo.

El hombre la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Puedo ver su tarjeta?

La sacó del bolso y la expresión del portero se tornó avergonzada.

—Lo siento mucho, signorina. La seguridad de los huéspedes es nuestra prioridad, lo entiende, ¿verdad?

—No pasa nada —murmuró.

De vuelta en la suite, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó un buen rato mirando el techo.

—Te sentirás mejor cuando comas —se dijo.

Cogió el menú del servicio de habitaciones que estaba en el escritorio y lo ojeó. No quería lubina ni solomillo de ternera, lo que le apetecía era pasta. Espaguetis con salsa de tomate y albahaca, sí, señor.

Pero faltaba la bebida. Una botella de agua diminuta del minibar estaba bien se dijo. Media hora después estaba en su suite, sentada en la cama, con un plato enorme de espaguetis y un buen vino. Mmm, las albondigas estaban buenísimas, calentitas y deliciosas, aunque ojalá hubiera alguien con quien compartir aquello como en _la dama y el vagabundo_. Se imaginó que compartía la comida con Doug, acurrucados el uno contra el otro y dándosebocado uno al otro. Seguramente estaría dándole de comer a Pinny... completamente enojada pidio más vino y helado a su suite.

Le daba exactamente igual recuperar todos los kilos que había perdido para la boda; o que su corazón se colapsara por culpa de toda la grasa saturada que estaba consumiendo; o que su sistema inmunológico dejara de funcionar por falta de vitaminas. Total, nadie volvería a quererla. Iba a convertirse en una solterona con verrugas en la barbilla. Les sonreiría como una tonta a los bebés que viera en el supermercado, y los pobres chillarían asustados.

Cogió el mando a distancia y pasó por varios canales donde emitían concursos con chicas ligeritas de ropa antes de decidirse por las noticias en italiano. El presentador hablaba tan rápido que cualquiera pensaría que estaba huyendo de un rottweiler rabioso. No pilló ni una sola palabra, aunque se hacía una idea gracias a las imágenes. Cada noticia iba acompañada de un gesto apropiado. Si se trataba de una mala noticia procedente de Oriente Medio, el presentador alzaba las manos. Para informar de lo que parecía el descarrilamiento de un tren en India, se golpeó el pecho varias veces en un gesto compasivo. Cuando anunció que la estrella de cine Justina Maguire estaba en Roma para asistir al estreno de la película _El carro de las manzanas, _que protagonizaba junto a Touya Kinomoto, se besó los dedos como reconocimiento a su belleza.

Miró el despertador que tenía en la mesilla de noche. Eran poco más de las ocho. Podía llenar la bañera y quedarse dentro durante horas y después meterse en la cama. Recuperar el sueño perdido. Lo necesitaba como la comida. Se metió en la bañera y estuvo bajo la espuma hasta que se le arrugaron los dedos de los pies. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño cuando volvió a la cama; claro que no era de extrañar ya que solo eran las nueve. Las ocho en Gran Bretaña... dio vueltas y más vueltas. Probó tres almohadas distintas de la selección que había en el armario, pero ninguna le iba bien. Intentó contar ovejitas, pero su mente insistía en volver con su padre y hermano, y al sufrimiento que les había ocasionado al irse sin más.

Vamos, se dijo, Madonna ha dormido en esta cama. Y Richard Gere. Y Victoria Beckham.

Eso le dio un poco de asco.

De repente, recordó la voz de Tommaso.

«Tenemos unas preciosas instalaciones recreativas con sauna, baños de vapor y piscinas de hidroterapia. En el sótano.»

Muy bien. Seguiría el consejo que siempre les daba a sus pacientes cuando se quejaban de que no podían dormir: ejercicio físico. Agotarse físicamente. Por supuesto, el sexo era ideal, pero ella no iba a disfrutar del sexo nunca más. Cogió el biquini rojo y negro que Gaby había insistido en que comprara como parte de su ajuar, se puso el albornoz del hotel y se encaminó al sótano.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Touya seguía aburrido. Había pasado la tarde viendo un partido de golf en Eurosport y hojeado el montón de revistas que había en la mesa. Iba por la decimotercera cuando Vanessa llegó para comentarle la agenda de los próximos días.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó ella con una indiferencia que no sentía—, has perdido atractivo.

—¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Touya

—Estas en el número cuarenta y siete. ¡Es espantoso!

—¿De qué estás hablando?- respondió y sostuvo en alto un ejemplar de _People._

—La lista de los cincuenta hombres más sexys del mundo —explicó Vanessa con acento yanqui—. Estoy segura de que el año pasado quedaste en mejor posición.

—Fui el número once —confirmó Touya, como si ella no lo supiera.

—Maldito Hugh Grant... Ralph Fiennes. ¡El puñetero Jude Law! Todos están por encima de tí.

El mantuvo un tono jocoso. Porque, de todas maneras, esas listas de popularidad no eran más que patrañas. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Las listas y los premios importaban un comino. Aunque sí era bastante molesto que en la lista de las mujeres, publicada un mes antes, Kaho estuviera en el puesto nueve (un salto gigantesco desde el veintisiete que ocupara el año anterior) y que Flora estuviera en el quince (eso no había cambiado).

—Bueno, los otros han tenido mucha más publicidad que tú este año —le aseguró Vanessa—. Hugh estrenó una película, y Ralph también.

—Y yo —le recordó interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Sí, pero...

¡Ja!, la había dejado sin palabras. Ni siquiera Vanessa podía rebatir el hecho de que _El carro de las manzanas _se pudiera catalogar como una buena película. Había sido un favor a un antiguo colega de Cambridge, Ben Balanton, que estaba desesperado por conseguir dinero para pagarle la pensión a su tercera esposa (aunque Ben no le había devuelto el favor apareciendo en el estreno italiano con la excusa de que tenía que llevar de vacaciones a su cuarta esposa). Además, también había servido para aplacar a su padre, que había dejado caer en varias ocasiones que puesto que no estaba trabajando mucho, bien podría ayudar a Flora con alguno de sus proyectos benéficos.

A su padre le gustaba Flora. Bueno, tal vez «gustar» fuera demasiado fuerte. Flora no era de esas nueras afectuosas, pero nunca había criticado el risotto de pescado de su padre, aunque más de la mitad de los diabólicos carbohidratos acabara en sus propios bolsillos. Pero de un tiempo a esa parte, le incomodaba que a su padre y hermana les diera por preocuparse por sus relaciones, desde lo de Kaho, no habían parado de hacerle preguntas sobre cómo se sentía con Flora, como era su relación y demás; no es que no apreciara su preocupación, pero prefería que no le tuvieran lastima como si fuera un lisiado o algo. Y bueno, realmente sentía cierta envidia de la buena, por la felicidad de su hermana. Pues había dado a su padre la felicidad de tener nietos. Nietos que, su pequeña hermana Sakura, había tenido con su esposo Shaoran Li, un joven y rico empresario (al que a pesar de todo, le simpatizaba) por desgracia, él no le había podía dar esa felicidad.

—Es hora de tus ejercicios, Touya —dijo Nessie, evitando así la pregunta sobre _El carro de las manzanas_—. El signor Ducelli va a acompañarte a las instalaciones recreativas.

—No sé si estoy de humor para hacer ejercicio.

La expresión de Vanessa ni se inmutó.

—¿Le digo que has cambiado de opinión?

—No, no —contestó de mal humor Touya—. Vale.

Aunque no tenía muy claro que fuera una buena idea. Pero cuando la soledad y el aburrimiento lo consumían, siempre un poco de buen ejercicio tendía a animarlo. Aunque aún le dolía el pecho. Tal vez no fuera una buena idea exponerse al agua clorada ni al mundo en general, ya puestos.

—¿Necesitas algo más para esta noche? —preguntó Nessie—. ¿Quieres que te pida la cena en la habitación? ¿O prefieres salir? El conserje ha reservado mesa provisionalmente en algunos restaurantes.

Salir. En otro tiempo eso sería lo que habría hecho sin pensar, después de la ruptura con Kaho. Le habría dicho al conserje, a Nessie y al relaciones públicas de la película que encontraran a las tías más locas de la ciudad para cenar en un restaurante antes de irse a una discoteca. Y después habría vuelto al hotel con una o dos. Pero había regresado un poco de sensatez a él, y como Flora estaba en su vida, ya no tenía esa posibilidad. Los _paparazzi _lo pillarían saliendo con alguna chica y al día siguiente la foto estaría en todas las revistas de cotilleos, y él tendría que pagar muy cara la diversión.

—No, no voy a salir. Pide la cena. Pizza o algo por el estilo. Voy a ver si ponen algún partido de fútbol o de criquet.

—Vale —replicó ella. Se oyó el timbre de la puerta—. Ah, ese tiene que ser Ducelli.

Así que después de que se pusiera el chándal, Ducelli, que era más empalagoso que las cremas que ponían en el hotel, lo acompañó a las instalaciones recreativas, situadas en el sótano.

—Espero que esté disfrutando de su estancia en Roma, señor Kinomoto. Recuerde, por favor, que si necesita algo para que su estancia sea más placentera, solo tiene que decirlo. Tal vez podamos organizarle una visita guiada por los monumentos más importantes. Puede ir de noche, si no quiere llamar la atención del público. También podemos proporcionarle una Vespa si quiere dar una vuelta solo. El casco es un buen método para pasar desapercibido. El señor Pitt lo probó la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad y la experiencia le encantó.

—Cierto... ¿Y en qué suite se quedó el señor Pitt? —No le importaba, pero quería atormentarlo un poco.

Ducelli adoptó una expresión contrita.

—Bueno, se alojó en la suite Popolo. Pero por desgracia en esta ocasión ya estaba reservada.

—Lo sé. Por unos recién casados. Qué tierno... Seguro que puede encontrar la manera de que se trasladen. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en Italia. —Puso su mejor voz de Al Pacino—. Hágales una oferta que no puedan rechazar. Una cabeza de caballo en la cama. Ese tipo de cosas.

Ducelli rió sin ganas.

—Lo siento, señor. Es absolutamente imposible. Espero que lo entienda. —Abrió la puerta del spa y lo condujo por el vestíbulo hasta el gimnasio, donde señaló la estancia vacía—. Ahora está cerrado. Nadie lo molestará mientras hace ejercicio. Si lo desea, puede relajarse después en la piscina de hidroterapia. Cerraré la puerta cuando salga, para que nadie pueda entrar. Aquí tiene una llave. Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera. Disfrute.

En cuanto Ducelli se marchó, se quitó la sudadera y se toco el pecho. El área seguía doliéndole. Tendría que mandar a Nessie para que le comprara algo, lo que sea que se vendieran en Italia para esas cosas. La llamaría en cuanto regresara a su habitación para que se pusiera manos a la obra. Se subió en la cinta de correr. Diez kilómetros, decidió. Eso sería más que suficiente para el día. Su vida era una lucha constante entre la vagancia y la vanidad.

Mientras corría, su mente se concentró en Flora, que estaría en su habitación del hotel en Jamaica, leyéndoles un cuento a las niñas antes de comer una ensalada y meterse en la cama con un libro de Proust. A diferencia de él, Flora no veía nada bochornoso en intentar mejorar. Y no porque fuera una rubia tonta ni mucho menos, pese a su aspecto. Su pedigrí era impecable. Su padre, ya fallecido, había sido un distinguido director de teatro; y su madre, que seguía viva y era peor que un dolor de muelas, había sido una actriz de teatro muy famosa hasta que lo dejó todo para dirigir varias organizaciones benéficas.

Flora asistió al internado más exclusivo de Estados Unidos y habría ido a Harvard si un amigo de la familia no le hubiera ofrecido el papel de Ofelia en una nueva versión de _Hamlet. _El papel le valió una nominación a los Oscar y desde entonces no había parado de trabajar, con un breve descanso para casarse con Pierre, dar a luz a sus dos preciosas hijas y hacer obras benéficas en los países en vías de desarrollo.

Se conocieron en una cena que celebró Mitch Weldon, una estrella del pop que llevaba en el mundillo desde tiempos inmemoriales, que conocía a todo el mundo y que se gastaba los millones organizando fiestas para otras estrellas. Por aquel entonces había pasado un año de su ruptura con Kaho. De hecho, aquella misma semana Kaho se lió con el imbécil de Fabrizio de Michelis, y Flora acababa de divorciarse entre rumores de las infidelidades de Pierre (aún le incomodaba que Flora le hubiera contando los pormenores). Tenía treinta años y un Oscar debajo del brazo por su papel de trabajadora social tartamuda, y era la divorciada más estupenda que había visto. El mundo esperaba con emoción a su siguiente marido.

Desde que se enteró de que estaba en la lista de invitados, decidió que sería él.

Le encantó descubrir que Mitch los había sentado juntos en la cena y casi ni se inmutó cuando en lugar de lanzarse a despotricar sobre el último disco de Madonna, Flora se enzarzó en una conversación sobre la deuda de los países en vías de desarrollo, un tema para el que no estaba preparado. Una semana después de esa cena, hizo que Nessie llamara por teléfono a la asistente personal de Flora para invitarla a cenar. Su respuesta fue negativa, ya que estaba de camino a Siberia para participar en una campaña de sensibilización sobre la amenaza que suponía para los glaciares el calentamiento global.

Durante un tiempo se olvidó del asunto, porque estaba entretenido saliendo con una bailarina eslovaca. Pero después Nessie anunció de buenas a primeras que la asistente personal de Flora acababa de invitarlo a un baile benéfico para una de las asociaciones a las que tanto tiempo le dedicaba. Fue, se sentó junto a ella, leyó en voz alta un discurso sobre la deuda de los países en vías de desarrollo y consiguió impresionarla. A los dos meses compartían cama.

En la vida había tenido que esperar tanto para acostarse con una mujer. Fue un cambio muy refrescante, ya que no tenía nada que ver con las falsas de las estrellas de cine que solían acosarlo. Aunque, para ser sincero, la espera no había valido tanto la pena. El sexo había sido sorprendentemente incómodo y mecánico. Pero el sexo no era la base de su relación. Por supuesto que era importante, pero todo el mundo sabía que para disfrutar de una relación estable con otra persona había que tener en cuenta todos los factores.

Pensó en el anillo que tenía en la caja fuerte. Se imaginó el rostro encantado de Flora cuando se lo pusiera en su delgado dedo. Pero cuando trató de imaginarse el momento en el que lo haría, la imagen se volvió un poco borrosa. Había mandado a Vanessa a comprar el anillo a Asprey hacía un par de meses, después de un encuentro muy incómodo con Kaho en una entrega de premios. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a ver a Flora sufría uno de sus ataques de migraña y no le pareció el mejor momento para proponerle matrimonio.

Después llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía por qué ir tan rápido. Solo llevaban juntos un año y ella seguía bastante dolida por el divorcio. A las niñas no les vendría bien que su madre se lanzara a tontas y a locas a una nueva aventura, y el calendario de Flora estaba tan completo para el próximo año que era imposible encontrar hueco para la boda. Además, era incapaz de soportar toda la presión mediática que provocaría un compromiso.

Claro que, pensó al tiempo que aminoraba el paso para recuperar el aliento, tal vez fueran tonterías suyas. Tal vez debería quitárselo de en medio de una vez. Jamás iba a encontrar a otra mujer más guapa, por no mencionar inteligente o mejor relacionada. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, le ponía como una perro saber que Flora provenía de una familia bien, que se hablaba de tú a tú con los Kennedy y los Getty, que había nacido sabiendo que los cubiertos se utilizaban desde fuera hacia dentro, que había crecido en una casa del tamaño de un pueblecito.

Era imposible no compararla con la pequeña casa de su familia, en un pueblo llamado Tomoeda que estaba en Japón, donde tuvieron que dormir en su pequeña cama en el cuarto de su juventud y bajar las escaleras para utilizar el baño. Tal vez fuera un esnob por pensar de esa manera, pero así estaban las cosas.

Una proposición en Roma, después de todo, sería lo más de lo más... algo que contarles a sus nietos. Apretó el paso. Mmm, puestos a pensarlo, tal vez sería mejor tener una suite con vistas a los tejados de Roma. Mucho mejor que un jardín que podría estar en cualquier parte y desde donde cualquiera podría verlos si miraba hacia la terraza. Por la mañana haría que Nessie presionara más a los recién casados.

—¡Ay!

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta de que la StairMaster había ido aminorando el ritmo poco a poco hasta detenerse, por lo que acabó en el suelo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó.

No se había roto nada ni tampoco se había hecho mucho daño.

Bien, ya estaba bien de ejercicio. Una vez que se levantó, se quitó los pantalones cortos y la camiseta. Ataviado tan solo con los bóxer negros, echó a andar por el pasillo que conducía al spa. Abrió la puerta de la sauna y se internó en una densa y caliente neblina que imposibilitaba la visión. El olor a eucalipto le inundó los pulmones. Llegó a tientas al banco de madera, se dejó caer sobre él y respiró hondo.

—¡Aaah!

Comenzaron a correrle chorros de sudor por la piel. La sensación realmente le resultaba agradable, por extraño que pareciera.

¡Plas! La fuerza del sonido lo asombró. Pero conforme se fue perdiendo el eco, escuchó otro sonido. Una risilla. Muy débil. Pero una risilla inconfundible.

—¿Hola? —dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y se cubría de inmediato —. ¿Quién está ahí?

Escuchó una voz femenina entre el vapor. Inglesa. Joven.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarlo-dijo Akizuki.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó—. Creía que estaba solo.

—Lo siento —repitió ella—. He bajado para darme un baño, pero la piscina resultó ser un jacuzzi gigante, así que llevo aquí una eternidad. Creo que me he quedado dormida. Estoy arrugada como una pasa.

Vio su silueta a través del vapor y se dio cuenta de que se estaba incorporando. Tenía el cabello oscuro recogido sobre la cabeza y la cara muy roja. Llevaba un biquini rojo y negro y tenía unos pechos magníficos.

Apoyó la espalda en las lamas de madera, pero oía su respiración perfectamente. Y eso lo ponía nervioso. Era una mujer de carne y hueso, no una estrella de cine ni una modelo. Salvo por las chicas de maquillaje y las estilistas, hacía más de una década que no estaba en contacto con el público en general. Era casi como compartir la sauna con una marciana, tal vez no tan peligroso, pero igual de inquietante.

—Bueno —empezó sin saber qué decir—, ¿se lo está pasando bien en Roma?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Akizuki—. ¿Y usted?

—La verdad es que no. —Aunque ella ya debía de saber quién era, supuso que lo mejor sería fingir modestia—. Verá, es que soy actor y estoy en la ciudad para promocionar una película, y es aburridísimo.

—Sé quién eres —le aseguró, esperando que la reconociera—. Has intentado que cambiemos de habitación. Mejor dicho, su asistente personal lo ha intentado.

Eso hizo que se le encendiera una lucecita.

—¿Es usted la recién casada?

—Sí —contestó ella tras una brevísima pausa, pensaba que había recordado tiempos de la preparatoria, pero ya veía que no.

—¿La que rechazó la oferta de Vanessa?

—La misma- dijo algo indignada porque no la reconociera para nada.

La observó bien desde donde estaba. Se notaba que algo realmente le incomodaba o molestaba. Bien valía la pena intentarlo. Bajó la voz y parpadeó con gesto coqueto en su mejor pose de caballero inglés. No fallaba nunca.

—¿Está segura de que no quiere cambiar de habitación? Verá, significaría mucho para mí. Mi novia llegará en cuestión de días y siempre se queda en esa suite. Sería un gesto de lo más generoso de su parte, conmovedor. Y se lo compensaré. ¿Qué le parecen un par de pases VIP para el estreno de mi película el miércoles? Y para la fiesta posterior. Será todo muy glamuroso. Le encantará, de verdad.

—No, gracias- contestó completamente indignada.

Eso lo dejó pasmado. La gente rara vez le decía que no.

—¿Está segura? Creo que le resultaría muy emocionante. Y mi suite es preciosa. Incluso tiene dos litografías de Picasso.

La mujer se levantó.

—Pues si es tan bonita, estoy segura de que a su novia le encantará quedarse en ella. Lo mismo que yo estoy encantada de seguir en mi suite. Así que le pido que no insista más, ¿entendido?

Akizuki abrió la puerta. Una nube de vapor se escapó por ella. Tenía el rostro colorado. A pesar de eso, se percató de que tenía unas piernas estupendas.

—Que disfrute del resto de su estancia —le deseó ella ya más calmada.

—Esto... no podrá marcharse —le explicó—. La puerta está cerrada con llave. Yo tengo una copia.

—Pues démela- dijo cortante.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la fugaz idea de incomodarla, pero la descartó y le ofreció la llave que había estado apretando en la sudada mano.

—Déjela en la puerta —le dijo.

—De acuerdo —replicó Akizuki, tras lo cual salió de la sauna, dejándolo solo y echando humo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

De vuelta en la suite, Akizuki descubrió que le costaba conciliar el sueño. La piscina, aunque preciosa, no estaba pensada para nadar, cosa que había sido un chasco. Le encantaba nadar. Rara vez tenía tiempo para hacerlo, pero cuando encontraba un hueco, el ritmo de las brazadas y de la respiración la llevaba a un estado meditativo en el que cualquier problema (desde el último berrinche de Doug hasta un fallo en el diagnóstico de un bebé) podía solucionarse. Después de unos cuantos largos, volvía a la cama con la mente despejada. Pero en ese momento estaba inquieta, y no solo por los acontecimientos de esa última semana, sino por su encuentro cara a cara con Touya, quien había resultado ser, además de un capullo con aires de superioridad (aunque no le extrañaba, la verdad) un imbécil con poca memoria ¡como podía haberla olvidado!.

Ojalá pudiera contárselo a Doug. Cogió el teléfono, pulsó la letra D en la lista de contactos y fue recompensada con su imagen preferida: Doug dormido en su sofá Heal, con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra por encima de la cabeza en una pose de completo abandono. La tentación de llamarlo era abrumadora. Pero consiguió resistirse. ¿Qué sacaría si lo llamaba?

Rogarle que reconsiderara el asunto solo empeoraría las cosas. De cualquier modo, no creía que cambiara de opinión.

Doug, Doug, Doug. Recordó cómo se conocieron tres años antes en una húmeda noche de marzo. Por aquel entonces tenía treinta y un años. Había acabado por fin sus estudios de medicina y había encontrado un trabajo como médico de familia en el centro de Islington. En cierta forma, le encantaba; la diversidad de pacientes de la zona era extraordinaria, ya que iban desde banqueros con hernias por estrés hasta adolescentes de Bangladesh que no hablaban ni una palabra de inglés pero que ya tenían dos niños y un tercero en camino. Pero también le resultaba demoledor. Había leído sobre la pobreza y la falta de recursos en las ciudades, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se sentía al visitar a una familia de seis miembros que vivían en un apartamento de dos habitaciones en la planta dieciséis, con las paredes llenas de humedad y un camello que vendía crack por vecino. Ni tampoco sabía lo frustrada que iba a sentirse cuando los padres le dijeran que se preocupara de sus propios asuntos después de aconsejarles que dejaran de fumar para ahorrar y cuidarse la salud.

Aun así, con independencia del estrés de su trabajo, tenía la vida perfecta que siempre había soñado durante su infancia en una ciudad costera. Una vez liquidó el préstamo con el que pagó sus estudios, se metió de lleno en el mercado inmobiliario. Su piso de un dormitorio en Clissold Park era su ojito derecho, aunque no le quedaban ni dinero ni energías para convertirlo en la casa de ensueño que se había prometido. El poco dinero que le quedaba le gustaba gastárselo en vacaciones exóticas, buena ropa y salidas casi todas las noches.

No solo su carrera profesional estaba trazada, su vida sentimental también era perfecta. Llevaba saliendo con Danny desde el último año en Edimburgo y se mudaron juntos a Londres, donde él comenzó a trabajar como residente de cirugía en un hospital clínico universitario. Danny era todo lo que una chica podría desear: tenía éxito, era de fiar y también amable. No era feo, aunque sí un poco aburrido en la cama. Jugaba al rugby los fines de semana y le arreglaba las cañerías.

Su padre lo adoraba. Llevaban ocho años juntos y todo el mundo comenzaba a preguntarse cuándo se casarían... ya era bastante raro que no vivieran juntos. De hecho, Danny no paraba de insistir desde que se mudaron a Londres, pero ella siempre le decía que no había prisa, que vivir separados hacía que el tiempo que pasaban juntos fuera más especial y que, de todas maneras, él trabajaba en el sur de Londres mientras que ella lo hacía en el norte. Cuando llegara el momento, buscarían algo en el centro.

Nunca dijo, ni siquiera lo admitió en su fuero interno, que siempre que pensaba en ese día era como si estuvieran clavando un clavo en su ataúd.

En los últimos... ¿tres, cuatro, quizá cinco años...?, se había desenamorado de Danny.

Sin embargo, en esa noche de marzo las cosas empezaron a caer por su propio peso. Danny y ella acababan de regresar de unas vacaciones en California. Había estado deseando que dichas vacaciones los ayudaran a revivir su relación. Pero habían sido un desastre desde el principio. Habían pasado unos cuantos días estupendos en Los Ángeles, donde se quedaron con un viejo amigo, pero Danny había acusado tanto los efectos de la diferencia horaria que insistió en irse de sitios tan interesantes como el Skybar o el Viper Lounge a las diez de la noche, cosa que la puso de muy mal humor. Fue todavía peor en Las Vegas, donde insistió en pasar solo una noche porque quería estar más tiempo en San Francisco, ciudad donde había vivido un año sabático antes de entrar en la universidad.

Cuando cruzaron el desierto sin rebasar los setenta kilómetros por hora que marcaba el límite de velocidad, su malhumor empeoró. Y después fue ella quien lo cabreó porque nada más sentarse tras el volante pisó hasta los cien kilómetros por hora y consiguió que un policía los multara enseguida tras haberlos detectado con el radar. Luego discutieron porque él quería pasar de largo por Death Valley mientras que ella quería pasar una noche allí. Sin embargo, lo peor fue a unos cien kilómetros de Yosemite, y todo empezó con una absurda discusión sobre la cena.

Fuera como fuese, el viernes por la noche Gaby y ella fueron a ver a un grupo nuevo llamado Ambrosial que tocaba en el salón de actos de iglesia de Southgate. Estaban allí porque Pinny, su compañera de piso de su primera época en Londres, era la cantante. Pinny y ella se habían conocido por internet y fueron uña y carne desde el primer día al descubrir que a las dos les encantaba irse de fiesta.

Pinny era muy distinta a Gaby. Gaby era una rubia tetona acomplejada por su peso y con una debilidad por Estée Lauder y los vestidos con corpiños. Pinny era delgada sin proponérselo (bueno, se lo proponía, ya que lo poco que comía ayudaba mucho, aunque no entendía qué sentido tenía la comida cuando era mejor fumar Marlboro), llevaba camisetas desteñidas sin sujetador y vaqueros que resaltaban un abdomen metido hacia dentro con un piercing en el ombligo. Aunque no parecía muy femenina, su comportamiento en ese sentido rayaba en lo embarazoso, porque tenía la costumbre de acariciar el pelo a los tíos para que le dieran cigarrillos o de abrir la puerta al técnico de la televisión por cable vestida con una camisola tan minúscula que al hombre se le olvidaba cobrarle el servicio, distraído por su apariencia.

Pinny se enfrentaba a la vida de un modo absolutamente despreocupado. Se pasaba por el forro las estupendas notas de la universidad, y cogía trabajos de lo más dispares, desde camarera hasta ayudante de antropólogo. En cuanto se aburría, cambiaba. Ayudaba mucho que su padre fuera director de un banco y que tuviera a su disposición un generoso fideicomiso para cubrirse las espaldas, de modo que el trabajo era más un pasatiempo que una necesidad imperiosa. Del mismo modo se enfrentaba al amor. Mientras que Gaby se esforzaba por encontrar al hombre perfecto, Pinny disfrutaba de una procesión de hombres, ya fueran mucho mayores o mucho más jóvenes. Entre sus conquistas estuvieron el capitán del _HMS Beaver _(que le regaló unas cuantas bragas con el nombre del barco bordado), un taxista etíope y un universitario yanqui de ascendencia china llamado David Mu, que tenía un despertador con forma de vaca que decía: «¡Mu, mu, arriba!».

Se lo habían pasado muy bien juntas, aunque Pinny tenía la molesta costumbre de pasearse en bragas y sujetador cuando Danny estaba en el piso, por no mencionar la tendencia de criticar su trabajo con comentarios como «¿De verdad tienes que recetar tantos antibióticos?» o «¿Por qué no recomiendas a tus pacientes que utilicen la terapia de los cristales minerales?». Pero tenía un corazón de oro y una confianza en sí misma que ella admiraba. Pinny creía que ya se las apañaría, que saldría adelante... y siempre lo hacía. Ella jamás habría podido comportarse con tanta despreocupación, por muy hedonista que fuera. Cada vez que iban a una fiesta en un rincón perdido, como Ongar por ejemplo, ella era la que siempre se preocupaba por buscar un taxi para volver a casa mientras que Pinny se echaba a reír y decía que ya saldría algo; y solía salir (normalmente era un tío en cuya rodilla se había sentado y que se había ofrecido a llevarlas a casa en su BMW). Pinny jamás se habría quedado con Danny por inercia y por miedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que habría pasado a la siguiente aventura.

Gaby no era fan de Pinny, la consideraba ligera de cascos y frívola, pero como esa noche no tenía nada mejor que hacer, había consentido en ir a ver el grupo. Así que allí estaban, bebiendo cerveza en vasos de plástico y esperando a que apareciera Ambrosial en el escenario. Amy no estaba muy convencida. Vale que Pinny tenía buena voz y que daba el pego para el rollo rock and roll con el pelo rubio de bote y su delgadez, pero ¿era buena de verdad? Seguro que solo era otro de sus pasatiempos, algo que le duraría una semana antes de decidir que estaba mejor preparada para tirarse en paracaídas.

Pero ya que estaban allí, aprovechó para contarle a Gaby lo de sus vacaciones.

—Fue espantoso, Gaby. No sé qué hacer. Creo que debería buscarme un trabajo con una ONG en África, porque esto no puede seguir así.

—¡Ay, cariño! —exclamó Gaby, pero antes de que pudiera darle ningún consejo, el grupo apareció en escena, cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde—. Ya era hora —masculló su amiga—. ¿Por qué son solo los conciertos los que empiezan tarde? Vamos, que si vas al teatro, no te tienen horas esperando mientras los actores se fuman otro porro entre bastidores.

Sus protestas quedaron interrumpidas por cuatro acordes del bajo. Y después Pinny comenzó a cantar.

Akizuki se quedó alucinada. Pinny era una sirena que exudaba sexo por todos los poros de su cuerpo mientras se movía por el escenario y cantaba al micrófono. El público se volvía loco y comenzaba a saltar y a levantar los brazos para que pudiera tocarles las manos. Las canciones eran estupendas: pegadizas, agudas y punkys, pero con un toque pop. Sin embargo, su principal preocupación no era la música. Estaba pendiente del guitarrista, un tío alto, de cuello fuerte, pelo corto castaño y dientes perfectos. Le resultaba muy atractivo. Y no era la única, a juzgar por el coro de adolescentes que se arremolinaban junto a su rincón y que gritaban cada vez que movía su musculoso cuerpo.

—Son fantásticos —gritó al oído de Gaby.

—No están mal —reconoció a regañadientes.

Estuvieron tocando cuarenta minutos e hicieron dos bises. Después, una sudorosa y exuberante Pinny se abrió paso hasta la barra, seguida por dos miembros del grupo. Akizuki siguió con la mirada al guitarrista y a su club de fans, que lo rodeaba entre risillas tontas.

—Eres increíble —oyó que le decían—. Eres guapísimo. Te queremos.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó con verdadero entusiasmo a Pinny—. Tienes que sentirte como una diosa.

—Ha sido divertido —reconoció Pinny—. Dios, que alguien me consiga una cerveza. Estoy seca.

—Ya es toda una diva —masculló Gaby entre dientes antes de proseguir en voz alta—: Tienes que estar encantada de la muerte por haber encontrado algo que te divierta. Por fin.

—Sí —confirmó Pinny, que o no entendió el sarcasmo o lo pasó por alto—, sí que lo estoy. Aunque de momento solo es un pasatiempo. Todos los chicos tienen trabajos fijos, menos Hank, que es nuestro representante. Ninguno puede vivir de esto a jornada completa. Mmm, dejad que os presente.

—Oh, no te molestes —dijo Akizuki al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

No tenía muchas ganas de que le presentara al guitarrista porque sabía que era demasiado tímida y que solo diría alguna que otra tontería. Pero Pinny insistió, de modo que le estrechó la mano a Gregor, el bajo, a Baz, el batería, y por último a Doug, el guitarrista y compositor.

—Habéis estado geniales —consiguió decir sin prestarle atención a la quinceañera larguirucha que estaba atusándose el pelo detrás de ella.

—¿De verdad? —Doug parecía encantado. Tenía un ligero acento escocés que resultaba muy sexy—. Me he liado un poco con «Mi madre es una extraterrestre». ¿Te has dado cuenta?

—Pues no —respondió con sinceridad mientras se preguntaba qué sentiría si lo besara.

Doug le preguntó que de qué conocía a Pinny y a qué se dedicaba.

—Soy médica —contestó, un tanto avergonzada—. ¿Y tú? Me refiero a cuando no tocas la guitarra.

—Bueno, tengo un trabajo de oficina normal y corriente —respondió con una sonrisa—. Soy abogado. Aburridísimo de necesidad. Pero ser médica... Eso quiere decir que eres muy inteligente.

—¡Qué va! —murmuró ella, harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo—. Solo hace falta un estómago fuerte para aguantar la sangre y los hábitos escatológicos de las personas.

—¿Y siempre has querido ser médica?

—Siempre he querido ayudar a la gente, sí.

Aunque esa no era toda la verdad. En realidad nunca había tenido claro lo que quería hacer con su vida, pero las ciencias se le habían dado muy bien. Su padre estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la felicidad cuando el consejero sugirió medicina, de modo que allí estaba.

—Eso es genial —dijo Doug—. Yo llevo escribiendo canciones desde que era pequeño. Siempre quise tener un grupo, pero mi padre no me dejaba. Dijo que primero tenía que ir a la universidad y sacarme una carrera como Dios manda. Y yo creí que podría hacer las dos cosas a la vez, pero acabé endeudado hasta las cejas, así que decidí hacerme abogado. Para pagar las facturas. Dedicarme a la música en mi tiempo libre. Pero ahora Ambrosial está comenzando a despegar y yo empiezo a preguntarme si no debería dedicarme a la música a tiempo completo. Seguir mi sueño.

—Todos deberíamos seguir nuestros sueños —comentó ella, aunque no estaba pensando en lo que le decía Doug, sino en la acuciante necesidad de apartarle el mechón de cabello que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo —dijo Doug cuando se acercó un hombre canoso de mediana edad, que supuso que era el párroco—. Akizuki, te presento a Hank, nuestro representante. Hank, esta es Akizuki, la amiga de Pinny. —Se dieron la mano—. ¿Había alguien entre el público esta noche? —preguntó Doug, cosa que se le hizo muy rara porque era imposible que pasara por alto el centenar de fans enloquecidas.

Hank hizo una mueca al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza a un hombre bajito vestido con una camiseta amarilla y que estaba hablando con una de las chicas más monas.

—Matt Rees, de Convex. Pero lo único que sé es que es un capullo. Solo aparece en busca de nenas monas. Y solo le interesan los clones de James Blunt con los que puede sacar pasta gansa rápido. —Se volvió hacia ella—. Cualquier cosa que se salga de lo normal, de la media, no le interesa. Ninguna discográfica está interesada en algo original. No es justo.

—No lo es, no —convino Doug.

En aquel entonces no habría podido predecir cuántas veces escucharía la misma cantinela a lo largo de los años venideros.

—La gente con talento de verdad pasa desapercibida —dijo Hank.

—No es justo —repitió ella y los dos se volvieron hacia ella, dándole la razón con la cabeza.

—Ella sí que lo entiende —comentó Hank con una sonrisa.

Doug también sonrió.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? —le preguntó, y le dio un vuelco el estómago, mezcla de alegría y de culpabilidad, cuando vio que Gaby la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Rezó para que Pinny tuviera el buen juicio de no preguntarle qué estaba haciendo Danny esa noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Akizuki se despertó desorientada, porque el sonido del teléfono acababa de interrumpir un sueño en el que perdía la liga de novia en una piscina. Como si fuera un operativo de las fuerzas especiales en misión secreta en pleno desierto de Gobi, gateó por la cama y agarró el móvil de la mesilla de noche. Doug se había rendido. La llamaba para decirle que no podía vivir sin ella y que quería diez hijos y un perro.

_Danny_

_Me he enterado. Mala suerte. Dime si puedo ayudarte en algo. Me acuerdo mucho de ti. X_

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan atento? Su amabilidad hizo que se sintiera infinitamente peor. Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y las dichosas lágrimas, siempre prestas a aparecer, le llenaron los ojos.

—Deja de llorar, so boba —masculló con su terrible imitación del sargento Foley de _Oficial y caballero_—. Hay que seguir adelante.

Descorrió las cortinas para ver la plaza del Popolo bañada por la luz del sol. Al menos el tiempo había mejorado. Se ducharía y bajaría a desayunar, ya que el desayuno estaba incluido en el precio. Menos mal, porque estaba muerta de hambre y había descartado la opción del servicio de habitaciones. Tardó unos minutos en hacerse con los mandos de la ducha, que insistía en lanzarle lava ardiente a los ojos. Después se dio cuenta de que, como no había corrido la cortina, había empapado el suelo. Eligió unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta, aunque se encogió de dolor cuando el tejido de algodón le rozó los hombros, que ya comenzaban a pelarse. Tras mucho trabajo subió por fin al ascensor.

El desayuno se servía en la terraza, donde la saludó una mujer uniformada.

—Signora —le dijo con voz amable—, ¿su habitación?

—Estoy en la suite Popolo.

La mujer arqueó las cejas. Seguro que era la primera vez en toda la historia del hotel que el ocupante de una suite bajaba a mezclarse con la prole.

— ¡Ah! En ese caso, ¿mesa para dos?

—No, no. Solo estoy yo. Mi marido no va a desayunar.

—Por supuesto. —Le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara y le soltó algo incomprensible. Seguramente del estilo de «Esta tía da pena cada vez que intenta engañarnos con eso de que está casada».

—Signora —le dijo el camarero al tiempo que le indicaba con un gesto que lo siguiera y la miraba con lo que su mente paranoica interpretó como lástima.

Lo siguió a través de la terraza, dejando atrás a una pareja glamurosa, para pasar junto a otra pareja glamurosa y a otra pareja glamurosa más, hasta llegar al extremo más alejado. Estaba convencida de que todo el mundo la miraba y se preguntaba qué hacía en ese lugar alguien que no formaba parte de la jet set internacional.

— ¿Té, café? —le preguntó el camarero cuando ella se sentó.

—Café, por favor. Y tostadas, si puede ser.

El hombre hizo un gesto hacia el interior.

—Tenemos servicio de bufet, donde podrá elegir lo que desee.

—Ah, gracias.

De modo que volvió a atravesar la terraza, avergonzada y convencida de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella. Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro, deteniéndose en los otros comensales. Además de las parejas glamurosas, también había familias ideales con mamis rubias, papis guapísimos y niños súper educados vestidos con camisetas de Junior Dior. Se sentía como una leprosa.

La imagen del bufet la animó un poco. Cualquier comida que se le ocurriera estaba presente: queso, fiambre, fruta, yogur, salmón ahumado, cereales, pasteles con una pinta para chuparse los dedos y varios tipos de pan. Su estómago protestó con un rugido. No pensaba repetir más veces el paseíto por la terraza, de modo que tenía que ingeniárselas para llevarse todo lo que pudiera en un plato.

Comenzó con las fresas y las uvas, añadió una rebanada de pan, y después unas lonchas de jamón cocido. ¿Y si cogía un pastel? Además, había una bandeja tapada con un revuelto de huevos, beicon y champiñones. Le encantaban los desayunos calientes... Después de haber estado a dieta durante meses, era hora de comer a dos carrillos. De modo que siguió llenando el plato, que ya estaba a rebosar.

—Alguien tiene hambre —escuchó que alguien decía tras ella con sorna.

Se volvió y allí estaba Vanessa, vestida con pantalones de pinzas beige y un jersey de punto de manga corta de color azul. Solo llevaba tres uvas en un plato.

—Ayer no comí mucho —se apresuró a explicar.

—Por supuesto —replicó la mujer—. ¿Se ha pensado mejor lo del cambio de suites?

De modo que no sabía nada del encuentro en la sauna...

—Sí. Me quedo donde estoy.

—Muy bien. Es una lástima que no asista a la fiesta del estreno. Pero claro, supongo que su... marido... y usted tendrán otras cosas que hacer. —Su largo cuello se estiró un poco más para echar un vistazo por la zona—. ¿Dónde está?

—No se encuentra muy bien esta mañana —contestó a modo de evasiva antes de despedirse con un gesto de la cabeza—. Adiós.

—Adiós. Que disfrute del resto de su... luna de miel.

Irritada por el encuentro, el desayuno apenas la reconfortó. El jamón estaba buenísimo, el pastel delicioso y los huevos poco hechos, como a ella le gustaban. No sabía si le quedaba sitio para el resto de la comida que tenía en el plato. Sin embargo, no tenía por qué comérselo todo en ese momento. Podría llevársela y guardarla para luego, y así solucionaba el problema de tener que gastarse una pasta en comida, ¿no? Joder, ojalá se le hubiera ocurrido coger un bolso. Claro que siempre quedaba la enorme servilleta... echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la miraba y tras extender la servilleta, cogió dos lonchas de salmón ahumado, una rebanada de pan de centeno, unos cuantos trozos de kiwi, un yogur y una bola de queso mozzarella, y lo envolvió todo. Por fin podría hacerse unos sándwiches en la habitación y no tendría que sufrir la dura experiencia de que la atracaran en las terrazas de cafeterías cutres.

Apuró el café y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. La terraza estaba quedándose vacía y solo quedaban unas cuantas parejas. Convencida de que nadie la observaba, ató rápidamente la servilleta y se la metió bajo la camiseta. Se puso en pie despacio y se encaminó a las escaleras con la mano en la barriga.

— ¡Hola!

Era Marian, la mujer que había conocido el día anterior y que la saludaba en ese momento desde la mesa que ocupaba en un rincón. A su lado estaba Roger, con la vista perdida en un yogur y cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le dijo la mujer alegremente, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

Sin quitarse la mano de la barriga, se acercó despacio.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó con alegría.

— ¿Cómo va tu luna de miel? —Le preguntó la mujer—. Lo siento, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Nakuru—le dijo al mismo tiempo que Marian alzaba las manos, encantada, y señalaba el bulto de su barriga.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Ayer no me di cuenta. Enhorabuena.

—De penalti, ¿no? —soltó Roger con una carcajada, repentinamente mucho más contento que antes.

—Esto... sí. Ja, ja, ja. En fin, cosas que pasan...

—Me extrañó verte coger tanta comida en el bufet —confesó Marian—. ¿Para cuándo lo esperas?

—Para Navidad... —respondió con voz insegura.

— ¿¡De verdad! —La amplia frente de Marian se llenó de arrugas mientras hacía los cálculos—. Pues tienes una barriga enorme. Y sé un poco de estas cosas, porque trabajaba como comadrona.

—A lo mejor son gemelos —sugirió Roger con sorna.

— ¡Rogó! —Exclamó Marian, dándole un guantazo en la mano—. ¿Dónde está tu marido?

—Está... ha vuelto a la habitación. Tenía que hacer una llamada de trabajo.

— ¡Estos hombres...! Siempre tan ocupados. —Le sonrió con complicidad femenina—. Me cuesta horrores evitar que Roger no se cuelgue del dichoso móvil. ¡Y del ordenador! Siempre viendo los resultados de los partidos de criquet o sabrá Dios el qué...

—Sí, bueno... —Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de la manera de zafarse de la pareja cuanto antes—. Hasta luego. Que os lo paséis bien.

Siguió caminando con la mano en la barriga como si estuviera embarazada, bajó las escaleras de la terraza y atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección al ascensor. Pulsó el botón y las puertas se abrieron. Entró y las observó cerrarse.

— ¡Espere, espere! —escuchó que gritaba una voz masculina.

Era ese antipático señor Doubleday a quien había conocido el día anterior. Buscó el botón que detenía el ascensor, pero no lo encontró.

Las puertas se cerraron y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el ascensor bajó de nuevo. Y el tipo al otro lado se quedó echando humo por las orejas.

Como a Nakuru, a Touya también lo despertó el teléfono.

— ¡Demonios! ¿¡Quién coño será! —Agarró el auricular—. ¿Sí?

—Buenos días, Touya. —La voz de Vanessa era tan suave como el alabastro—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Hasta que me has despertado, bien.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque no lo sentía—. La primera rueda de prensa es dentro de una hora. He pedido que te suban el desayuno. Lo tendrás ahí en cinco minutos. Yo me pasaré dentro de media hora para ponerte al día.

Colgó y volvió a apoyarse en la almohada mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién era esa chica que lo había visto caer como un idiota de la máquina de ejercicio? Según le había dicho, estaba de luna de miel, aunque seguramente fuese una periodista de incógnito que en ese mismo momento estaría hablando por teléfono con _News of the Screws_, sacando a la luz sus problemas de destreza. Y la cosa no era para reírse. Justo entonces recordó su otro problema y se palpó el pecho. Sí, allí estaba y era aún más opresivo. Mierda. A esas alturas debería haber desaparecido. Algo iba muy mal. Lo presentía. Podía pedir que le llevaran algo o llamar a un médico, pero quería una solución mucho más rápida.

Alguien llamó al timbre.

—Sí. Adelante. —Se levantó de la cama y se puso el albornoz.

En ese momento entró el camarero con el carrito.

—Buenos días, señor Kinomoto. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

—No he estado peor en la vida —masculló, pero al ver que el camarero no había entendido nada, se arrepintió.

— ¿Le sirvo café? ¿Lo hace usted?

—Sirve. —Dejar que otras personas hicieran todas las cosas por él hacía que se sintiera un poco ridículo, como si fuera el príncipe Carlos y alguien le pusiera la pasta de dientes en el cepillo o le acercara una taza donde hacer pis. Pero bueno, ¿por qué no? La fama era una molestia, así que bien podía aprovecharse de sus beneficios. Hablando de beneficios...

_ ¿Podrías traerme agua hirviendo? —preguntó—. ¿Y una pelota anti estrés? ¿Y una caja de cerillas?

El camarero reaccionó como si solo le hubiera preguntado por el tiempo.

—pelota anti estrés y cerillas —repitió muy concentrado—. Desde luego, señor Kinomoto. Deme diez minutos.

Una vez que se fue, le echó un vistazo al desayuno. Una macedonia de frutas tropicales, una humeante taza de café expreso y un enorme vaso de zumo de naranja recién hecho. No era lo más emocionante para empezar el día, pero sí lo necesario si quería mantenerse en forma.

Era deprimente ver que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Evidentemente todo ese rollo sobre «el hombre más sexy del mundo» era ridículo.

Observó la habitación, deteniéndose un instante en el elegante mobiliario, en la pantalla de plasma y en las puertas que daban a la preciosa terraza. Quince años antes habría gritado de alegría al verse en una suite semejante. Recordó el día que se alojó en el Ritz en Madrid. Cuando entró en la suite se puso a dar saltos en la enorme cama, pasó por todos los canales que ofrecía la televisión y se quedó muy impresionado al ver el paraguas que había en el armario. Kaho, entretanto, se dedicó a guardar en su bolso todos los botecitos de champú y de acondicionador de pelo antes de llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que llevaran más.

—Eres capaz de llevarte cualquier cosa que no esté atornillada al suelo —le dijo en broma.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, contentísima.

—Pensarán que hemos ganado un concurso o algo así.

Kaho... Había disfrutado del viaje mucho más que él. En Estados Unidos todo el mundo los veía como una pareja glamurosa y pija, cuando en realidad los dos procedían de familias normales y corrientes. Sus orígenes eran ligeramente mejores que los de Kaho. Había crecido en Tomoeda, un pueblo pequeño de Japón. Su madre era ama de casa, miembro de una familia adinerada de la ciudad, que se habían distanciado de ella por casarse con su padre, quién era maestro de la universidad local, de modo que los ingresos le permitieron costear los estudios de sus hijos en un colegio público.

Siempre fue uno de los alumnos más destacados y, de eso no cabía duda, el más agraciado físicamente. Todas las niñas de los colegios de chicas de la zona estaban coladitas por él. Durante el bachillerato se le pegaban como lapas. Hasta Marianne Powers, la más difícil de todas, cedió a sus encantos y le rogo por mucho tiempo. Claro que él no las peló, era el chico lindo pero misterioso de la escuela, que estaba más interesado en otras cuestiones; y las chicas eran una cosa que podía esperar, después de todo siempre estaba de un trabajo a otro.

Consiguió entrar en Cambridge, siendo el quinto alumno del instituto que había logrado hacerlo en veinte años. Y fue en Cambridge donde comenzó a reinventarse.

El primer día de universidad comprendió que había dos grupos diferenciados de estudiantes. El mayoritario estaba formado por los comunes procedentes de colegios públicos como el suyo que siempre habían hecho los deberes y aprobado los exámenes y que tenían la intención de seguir haciendo lo mismo (aunque para mejorar sus currículos solían practicar alguna actividad extracurricular como el remo) para después conseguir buenos empleos.

Y el segundo grupo estaba formado por la gente guapa, por los que habían asistido a los mejores colegios, por aquellos para los que ir a Cambridge era un derecho de nacimiento y no solo porque sus fantásticos genes los hubieran dotado con cocientes intelectuales altos, sino porque sus familias tenían vínculos con las distintas facultades que se remontaban a trescientos años de antigüedad. Una vez que estaban allí, no tenían la menor intención de molestarse en estudiar. Preocuparse por algo tan burgués como una carrera era el colmo de la vulgaridad. No, ellos iban allí para asistir a fiestas, para organizar desayunos con champán, para tirar a los otros al río de cabeza y para disfrutar del sexo a tope.

Él no había tenido interés de formar parte de ninguno de ellos, pero con su físico no le resultó fácil ser reclutado en el círculo dorado. Las chicas, con su refinado acento y su cutis perfectos que delataban una alimentación exquisita, querían acostarse con él y los chicos lo aceptaron como uno más. De modo que abandonó su tan normal seriedad y comenzó a pasar tanto tiempo en el Trinity o en la cafetería más cercana a la facultad de historia del arte que prácticamente todo el mundo supuso que era uno más.

No tardó en perfeccionar su imagen. Se deshizo de los vaqueros y de las zapatillas de deporte que había llevado consigo y en su lugar aparecieron zapatos tipo Oxford y una chaqueta confeccionada en tweed, adquiridos en Oxfam. Organizó los tradicionales tés en los Backs (el terreno adyacente al río) y se encargó de servir sándwiches de huevo, de pepino y de berros, y té de la marca Earl Grey. Se unió a los Claustrofóbicos, una asociación elitista de bebedores que solo admitía doce nuevos miembros al año y que celebraba una cena anual donde se servían delicias como saltamontes fritos, y se esperaba que todos los miembros bebieran hasta vomitar.

Durante el segundo año comenzó a actuar en obras de teatro, más que nada porque Jemima Arthur-Halls, con quien estaba saliendo en aquella época, interpretaba a Julieta en _Romeo y Julieta _y lo convenció para que se presentara a la prueba. No consiguió el papel de Romeo, habría sido un poco fuerte dada su falta de experiencia, pero sí consiguió el de Mercutio, que seguramente sería mucho más interesante, y consiguió una crítica alucinante en el periódico universitario _Varsity. _A partir de ese momento le picó el gusanillo de la interpretación. Nunca había sabido quién quería ser, de modo que fue genial que le dieran una piel donde meterse. Consiguió varios papeles más en otras obras, recibió más alabanzas y se relacionó con un sinfín de nenas monas.

Sin embargo, nunca consideró la interpretación como algo serio. Suponía que después de obtener la diplomatura acabaría trabajando en un banco, en una asesoría o en algún lugar de los que mencionaban sus compañeros cuando no les quedaba más remedio que hablar de algo tan vulgar como el mercado laboral.

Cuando llegó el tercer año de carrera, tuvo que marcharse al extranjero como el resto de los estudiantes que cursaban otros idiomas. Entusiasmado con la visión de las películas del tándem Merchant-Ivory, eligió Italia y le ofrecieron un puesto de asistente en un colegio de Roma. Si echaba la vista atrás, tal vez ese fuera el mejor año de su vida. Encontró un ático diminuto en el Trastevere, un antiguo barrio obrero que poco a poco iban colonizando los aspirantes a bohemios. Por las mañanas daba clases de inglés a los niños (todas las niñas estaban enamoradas de él y le dieron regalitos entre lágrimas al final del curso). Por las tardes daba clases en Intra-English, un colegio privado que acababa de firmar un contrato con el ejército para impartir clases de inglés a los alumnos de la escuela de marina.

En consecuencia, su italiano mejoró a pasos agigantados... y encima le pagaban. Cuando agotaban el debate del Lazio contra la Roma, jugaban a las cartas. Durante las partidas siempre insistía en que sus alumnos hablaran en inglés para que al menos se supieran los nombres de las cartas...

La preocupación llegó años más tarde, cuando Italia fue uno de los países que envió tropas a Afganistán. Ya veía a sus chicos intentando negociar con el ejército talibán con un vocabulario soez y escandaloso...

Durante los largos períodos vacacionales encontró trabajo como guía turístico, enseñando la Ciudad Eterna a grupos de americanos adolescentes. Era un trabajo genial. Conseguía comisión en todos los bares y tiendas a los que los llevaba. Todavía seguía descubriendo de vez en cuando entre las páginas del _National __Enquirer _a alguna ama de casa de aspecto descuidado residente en Des Moines, Iowa, que afirmaba haber desvirgado a Touya Kinomoto durante una apasionada noche en Italia.

Una vez de vuelta en Cambridge después de ese año sabático, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Decidió esperar hasta los exámenes finales (en los que consiguió una estupenda nota que de vez en cuando sacaba a colación durante las entrevistas, cuando los periodistas insistían en su talento para la «comedia ligera») antes de tomar una decisión en firme.

Sin embargo, acababan de salir las notas cuando su compañero Ben Balanton, un aspirante a director, le dijo que estrenaba una obra en Edimburgo durante el festival de teatro y le ofreció el papel protagonista. Aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. La obra fue todo un éxito y acabó haciendo una gira por todo el país antes de llegar a Londres. Se buscó un representante y pronto le ofrecieron trabajos para televisión, teatro y cine. Antes de darse cuenta, era un actor con trabajo suficiente como para vivir decentemente.

Así que le sorprendía mucho encontrarse con otros actores que deseaban un papel con tantas ganas que serían capaces de tejer un jersey con sus propios intestinos para conseguirlo. Insistir con tanto ahínco... no, mejor dicho, el mero hecho de insistir ya era humillante en su opinión. Jamás estuvo más de dos meses seguidos sin trabajar y si cancelaban un proyecto, siempre llegaba otro a la semana o así.

O eso pensaba en aquel entonces, reconoció de mala gana mientras se servía otra taza de café solo. De haber sabido lo que implicaba la fama mundial (las alfombras rojas, los festivales de cine en ciudades de tres al cuarto, los días como ese en concreto llenos de entrevistas), habría rellenado una solicitud para realizar cualquier trabajo burocrático.

Alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta, y allí estaba el camarero con todo lo que le había pedido. Seguro que lo había tomado por un drogadicto... Le dio una propina, no tan jugosa como le habría gustado porque solo tenía cinco euros en el bolsillo, y se metió en el cuarto.

Se tumbo en el sofá y comenzó a estrujar la pelotita en su puño izquierdo, tal ves solo era estrés por los cambios acontecidos lo que le provocaba aquella extraña sensación en el pecho.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo.

—Touya —lo llamó Vanessa—, te esperan abajo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Me estoy vistiendo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? Te pondré al día mientras te arreglas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Vanessa llevaba una carpeta en las manos.

—Muy bien. Esta mañana tenemos una mesa redonda con seis periodistas; cuatro europeos, un neozelandés y un japonés, así que no debería ser problemático. Después tienes una entrevista con la edición italiana de _Marie Claire. _Y luego otra entrevista con Christine Miller del _Daily __Post_, y una sesión de fotos para terminar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué no me opero a corazón abierto con un cuchillo de mantequilla?

—No, Touya, ni pensarlo. Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Les has dicho que nada de preguntas sobre Flora?

—Sí, pero ya sabes que las harán de todas maneras.

—Si me preguntan sobre Flora, me largo.

—Ni hablar. Dirás: «Sin comentarios».

—¿Por qué? —preguntó enfurruñado mientras se ponía los calcetines.

—Porque si dejas la entrevista a medias, mañana habrá titulares en medio mundo. Las revistas de cotilleos harán el agosto diciendo lo desagradable que eres y el poco sentido del humor que tienes.

—No es verdad.

—Te aconsejo que te comportes, Touya. Es lo único que te digo. ¿Estás listo?

—Qué remedio...

Salieron de la suite, se metieron en el ascensor y bajaron cuatro plantas.

—Solo serán veinte minutos —le aseguró Nessie.

Suspiró. Al principio de su carrera había disfrutado de la publicidad que acarreaba el trabajo, de la oportunidad de coquetear con las entrevistadoras guapas y decir cosas escandalosas. Pero en los últimos tiempos se había convertido en una carga. El comentario más nimio se repetía fuera de contexto. Eso fue lo que pasó cuando bromeó con un chico atractivo que trabajaba para _Attitude _sobre que le gustaba Jude Law y el comentario acabó en un «¡Soy gay!, declara Touya».

Dado que ya le habían achacado rumores de esa índole antes, no le había hecho gracia. Claro que cada vez había más aspectos de su trabajo que le resultaban cargantes, por no hablar de que con treinta años ya comenzaba a estar arto para las comedias románticas, que eran su especialidad; el problema era que nunca le llegaban los papeles dramáticos y con enjundia. Esos iban todos para Sean Penn y Philip Seymour Hoffman.

Y luego estaba lo de _El carro de las manzanas. _Desde la primera página del guión supo que era mala. Pero le debía una a Ben por impulsar su carrera. Además, le brindaba la oportunidad de protagonizar la película junto a Justina Maguire, la actriz más cotizada en Hollywood últimamente y a quien Kaho odiaba. Decidió aceptar el papel por su cuenta; a Callum, su representante, no le hizo mucha gracia a pesar de que se embolsaría el diez por ciento de su caché. Flora le había instado a que lo rechazara.

—Tienes que serle fiel a tu integridad artística —le dijo ella.

Pero él no tenía integridad artística. De hecho, no estaba seguro de tener integridad de ninguna clase. De modo que firmó en la línea de puntos. Vale, tal vez la película fuera mala, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

Seguiría los pasos de su héroe, Michael Caine, que una vez le dijo a otro tío: «No he visto la película, pero he oído que es espantosa. Aunque sí he visto la casa que ha pagado dicha película, y es estupenda».

Claro que una cosa era bromear sobre esas cosas con tus colegas y otra muy distinta abrir las revistas, como había hecho cuando estrenaron _El carro de las manzanas _en Estados Unidos, y leer las primeras críticas negativas unánimes sobre su carrera. «Kinomoto vuelve a pasar de puntillas por un papel como si le aburriera todo lo que sucede a su alrededor», eso fue lo más leve que dijeron sobre la película. «Un desastre insalvable. Balanton y Kinomoto deberían avergonzarse», fue una crítica recurrente.

En su momento se había echado a reír y le había dicho a todo el mundo que tenían razón, pero por dentro estaba destrozado. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a Flora? Había acabado siendo un hazmerreír. Y lo peor era que todo el mundo decía que había más química entre los presentadores del telediario matinal que entre Justina y él. Kaho seguro que se partió al leer eso.

Y en ese momento iba a tener que soportar otro interrogatorio sobre por qué aceptó participar en semejante fiasco. Aprieta los dientes y aguanta el tirón como un hombre, se dijo.

¿O no?

—Voy a dejar este mundillo muy pronto —masculló entre dientes mientras recorría el pasillo en dirección a la sala de conferencias—. Me aburre. No presenta ningún desafío. Voy a escribir mi novela. Voy a conseguir que sea importante. —Sopesó la idea de decírselo a los periodistas, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Ese tipo de declaraciones podían explotarte en la cara. Lo mejor sería presentárselo al mundo como un hecho irrevocable.

Estaban esperándolo sentados a la mesa.

—Vaya, vaya, es muy amable que hayáis venido todos para ver a este pobre viejo. No sé por qué os habéis molestado.

Todos se echaron a reír, y eso lo relajó. El numerito de rebajarse siempre funcionaba. Extendió los brazos en gesto humilde.

—¿Bueno? ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

Un hombre bastante ansioso con gafas gruesas y un polo, que estaría mucho más a gusto escribiendo ensayos sobre la reconstrucción política para alguna revista de arte minoritaria en vez de preguntándoles a las estrellas de cine qué colonia usaban, se inclinó hacia delante.

—Thomas Schlieffer, de la edición alemana de _Glamour. _Señor Kinomoto, en su opinión, ¿la forma de Ben Balanton de hacer cine se describiría mejor como posmodernista o como _nouvelle vague?_

Le metió la grabadora bajo la nariz mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Ben? —preguntó él al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa y miraba a los presentes—. ¿Su forma de hacer cine? Diría que es más del estilo «el estudio me ha dado un cheque enorme, así que vamos a hacer esta mierda de una vez». —Abrió la boca para sonreír de oreja a oreja. La mitad de los periodistas soltaron una carcajada para reírle la gracia, mientras que la otra mitad parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

—¿De verdad es tan cínico? —preguntó el alemán como si acabara de escuchar que un huracán había barrido su casa.

Touya miró a Nessie, que estaba sentada en un rincón, y vio que movía la cabeza un poquito. Vale. Había llegado el momento de dejar de hacer el tonto e ir a lo seguro.

—Lo siento, chicos, solo era una broma. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ben es un artista estupendo. Trabajar con él ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. Y no solo con él. Me refiero a todo el equipo, a todo el elenco de actores, todos eran muy profesionales y divertidos. Nos reímos muchísimo. Y creo que es lo mejor que ha hecho Ben en mucho tiempo.

—¿No cree que con respecto a trabajos como _Analizando el amor _es un pinchazo hacer una película sobre un granjero y su perro? —preguntó una mujer de mediana edad con unos dientes enormes. Era fea y tenía razón en lo que había dicho. La odió al instante.

—¿Y usted es...? —preguntó él.

—Helena de Moretti, de la edición italiana de _Vogue._

—¿Italiana? ¿No quiere preguntarme sobre el tiempo que pasé en Italia como estudiante?

—No, gracias.

No le hizo caso.

—Es genial estar de vuelta. Viví en Roma un año a los veinte. Una de las mejores etapas de mi vida. Conducía una Vespa, vivía en un ático en el Trastevere, enseñaba inglés, aprendía a cocinar...

—¿Tenía novia? —preguntó una joven de pelo oscuro y voz ronca.

—Mmm. Bueno, claro, ¡tenía algunas! Las mujeres italianas... Ya sabéis.

La habitación estalló en carcajadas y sonrió, satisfecho por haber esquivado las preguntas incómodas. Pero la italiana fea insistió.

—Le he preguntado, señor Kinomoto, si cree que _El carro de manzanas _es un pinchazo.

Vale, respira hondo, cuenta hasta diez, sé paciente.

—No, qué va, no es un pinchazo. Lo que quiero decir es que sí, _Analizando el amor _es una obra maestra, pero hay lugar para todo en este mundillo. _El carro de las manzanas _es una historia muy dulce. Está pensada para que la gente se ría, para alegrarles el día, y hay lugar para algo así en este miserable mundo, creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en eso. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

Un japonés con traje le acercó la grabadora.

—Señor Kinomoto, Junichiro Kanai, de _Tokyo Tights. _¿Ha estado alguna vez en Tokio en primavera?

¡Sí! ¡Esa pregunta era de las buenas!

—He estado allí, todo japonés lo ha estado alguna vez y es una ciudad preciosa. Los cerezos en flor son... preciosos y... —Si se alargaba bastante con el tema, pondría de uñas al resto de periodistas y no les dejaría tiempo para hacerle preguntas sobre el declive de su carrera. Cuando estaba terminando su disertación, una rubia con mirada maliciosa, carraspeó.

—Señor Kinomoto. Marion Demazière, de _Jeunesse Française. _¿Es cierto que tiene una prima francesa?

Genial. Otra pregunta buena. Le gustó esa periodista. Tal vez pudiera conseguir su teléfono y... pero no.

—No, no es cierto. Aunque ojalá lo fuera. Porque las francesas son maravillosas. Las adoro. Creo que son las mujeres más sexys de la tierra. Sí, me encantaría tener una excusa para visitar Francia con más frecuencia.

—Pero ¿qué opinaría Flora sobre eso? —preguntó la italiana con astucia.

Mierda. Había caído en la trampa él sólito.

—A Flora también le gusta mucho Francia —respondió con voz gélida.

Todos comenzaron a apuntar frenéticamente en sus cuadernillos. Al otro lado de la habitación Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, solo queda tiempo para otra pregunta —dijo Nessie con firmeza.

Le tocó a un hombre delgaducho y alto.

—Hola, Jim Pallett de _New Zealand Age. _¿Conoce a Russell Crowe?

—Sí, pero... ¿qué tiene eso que ver con _El carro de las manzanas_?

—Nada, pero es un compatriota.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Bueno, conozco a Russell y es un tipo encantador. Muy gracioso. Por supuesto, no lo conozco demasiado bien, pero...

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Nessie—. Se ha acabado el tiempo.

—Ay, por favor, una pregunta más —musitó el bomboncito francés.

—Una más —concedió Nessie con magnanimidad, como si le hubiera dado la tarjeta de crédito y el número secreto del sultán de Brunei.

Se preparó para «¿Cómo van las cosas con Flora?». Bajo la camiseta sintió que algo comenzaba a palpitar. Se llevó la mano al corazón. ¡Dios mío!,. Eso no era nada bueno. Se moría por engancharse a internet y comprobar qué era.

—¿Ha hablado con Kaho sobre su compromiso? ¿La ha felicitado? —Mientras hablaba, la mujer le puso una revista bajo las narices en la que se veía a una sonriente Kaho en la portada.

—¿Kaho se ha comprometido? —preguntó él. El corazón se le hinchó como un globo, pero mantuvo la voz firme y la sonrisa en su lugar. Miró la revista con más atención.

Y allí estaba, el amor de su vida durante diez años, en los brazos de ese imbécil de Fabrizio con su bronceado artificial.

—¿No lo sabía? —Todos se incorporaron. Empezaron a escribir a toda velocidad en sus cuadernillos. Le metieron tres grabadoras bajo las narices.

—Chicos —intervino Nessie—, eso solo son rumores...

—No, no es un rumor —la corrigió la italiana—. _Reuters _lo confirmó hace una hora.

—Y el señor Kinomoto hablará con la señorita Mizuki para felicitarla de todo corazón cuando llegue el momento.

—Sí —confirmó él cuando lo miraron expectantes. Le pitaban los oídos. Tenía la sensación de que estaba en las nubes y se veía desde allí arriba—. Sí, eso haré. Estoy muy contento por Kaho y Fabrizio y les deseo lo mejor.

Nessie se levantó.

—Muy bien, creo que ya tenéis bastante por ahora. El señor Kinomoto está muy ocupado. Gracias a todos por venir.

—Gracias —repitió él mientras se levantaban entre protestas—. Gracias. Os agradezco el tiempo que me habéis dedicado. —Miró su Rolex. Le daba tiempo a volver a su habitación y ver las noticias antes de la siguiente entrevista. Cuando salía de la sala de prensa, oyó hablar al japonés y a la francesa.

—Una lástima. Nos habría ido mejor si hubiéramos entrevistado a Justina Maguire, está en el candelero.

—Y tanto —convino la francesa—. Nosotros también queríamos entrevistarla a ella, pero solo va a concederle una entrevista al _Vogue _norteamericano. Así que tuvimos que conformarnos con Kinomoto.

Capítulo 12

Amy había esperado que su primer día completo en Roma fuera mejor que el primero, pero al final resultó más caluroso, más solitario y más frustrante. Por la mañana decidió ir al Vaticano. Cogió el metro, que parecía patético comparado con el de Londres, porque creyó que sería menos estresante que caminar y la idea de un autobús le resultaba aterradora por la posibilidad de no saber cómo pagarle al conductor ni de dónde bajarse. Se encontró encerrada en un vagón con tres niños gitanos que la incordiaron para que les diera dinero. Les dio un par de monedas, pero con eso solo consiguió que siguieran insistiendo, de modo que tuvo que bajarse en la siguiente parada y esperar al siguiente para que la dejaran tranquila.

Había planeado visitar los museos del Vaticano y la capilla Sixtina, pero estaba todo cerrado por alguna festividad católica. De modo que se encaminó a la basílica de San Pedro, pero estaba a punto de cruzar las enormes puertas cuando una monja la cogió del hombro y la sermoneó por pensar siquiera en entrar en el lugar más sagrado de la cristiandad en pantalones cortos.

—Pero... —protestó ella, y señaló al hombre que tenía delante, que llevaba una camiseta con un logo que rezaba «Los surferos lo hacen de pie». Sin embargo, la monja no cedió.

—Debería darle vergüenza —le dijo al tiempo que se santiguaba.

Derrotada, compró una porción de pizza de un puesto de comida para llevar y se la comió de pie a modo de almuerzo a la sombra de un plátano. Tras estudiar la guía con detenimiento y descubrir que casi todos los monumentos cerraban el lunes, decidió mirar escaparates aunque quería reservar esa actividad para cuando Gaby llegara. Sin embargo, como era la hora del almuerzo, casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y no abrirían hasta las cuatro, así que en lugar de ver tiendas se dedicó a deambular por las callejuelas empedradas de lo que allí denominaban el «casco histórico» con un ojo pendiente del móvil por si la llamaban y no lo oía, cada vez más desanimada. Le dio vueltas y vueltas a su situación. Había perdido la posibilidad de tener un futuro con el único hombre al que había amado de verdad. ¿Había sido demasiado exigente? ¿Debería haber negociado los términos? Al fin y al cabo, nadie era perfecto.

Entretanto los puñeteros pantalones cortos no paraban de darle problemas. Nada más verla, los conductores tocaban el claxon como los jinetes tocarían el cornetín cuando avistaban a su presa en una cacería. Los comerciantes, que estaban resguardados a la sombra, siseaban como serpientes. Los que iban en moto, aunque llevaran a mujeres de paquete, aminoraban la velocidad y mascullaban comentarios que estaba convencida de que eran escandalosas obscenidades.

Comenzó a sonar el móvil. El rayito de esperanza volvió a brillar en su interior, pero el identificador de llamada lo apagó de un plumazo.

—Hola, mamá —dijo, esforzándose por parecer animada.

—¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Doug?

—No, mamá. Estoy en Roma. En mi luna de miel. Sola.

—¡Ay, cariño! ¿Y no has tenido noticias suyas?

Apretó los ojos con fuerza como si estuvieran a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Ni una palabra —confesó.

—Ay, Amy... —Percibió la decepción a través del teléfono.

Sus padres tenían tantas esperanzas puestas en ella que resultaba aterrador. Era hija única, nacida bastante tarde después de años de falsas esperanzas, y habían sacrificado mucho (todo en balde, como Gaby solía señalar) para que ella pudiera hacer clases de ballet, de judo y de violín, para asegurarse de que iba a un buen colegio y a una buena universidad. El día que se licenció como médica fue el más feliz de sus vidas, el día que se prometió con Doug casi el segundo más feliz. De hecho, el día que llevó a Danny a su casa fue el segundo más feliz. Doug nunca les había caído muy bien, pero habían fingido que era así.

Era maravilloso que la quisieran de esa manera, pero también podía resultar agobiante. En ocasiones, solo quería que su madre la abrazara con fuerza. Sin embargo, solía terminar siendo ella quien consolaba, fingiendo que su maltrecho corazón apenas si había sufrido daño.

—No te preocupes, te lo pido por favor, mamá. Estoy bien.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! Estoy muy enfadada con Douglas. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto a mi pequeña?

—Mamá...

—¿Quieres que lo llame?

—¡No!

—Esto... verás, cariño, todo el mundo está llamando por los regalos de boda. No es que les preocupe el dinero ni nada parecido, pero quieren saber qué hacer. ¿Vas a quedarte con los regalos como... como un premio de consolación? ¿O vas a devolverlos? Vamos, que es cosa tuya. Creo que la tía Joan te compró una tostadora y Joan Millikins un juego de croquet.

—Creo que deberías devolverlos. Pero no te preocupes. Ya me ocuparé de todo cuando vuelva a casa. Y mientras tanto... adivina quién se hospeda en el mismo hotel. ¡Hal Blackstock!

—¿¡Hal Blackstock! —Eso la animó. Su madre siempre había tenido debilidad por Hal Blackstock, mucho más que por Harrison Ford, y cuando ponían una película suya, se cenaba delante de la tele con bandejas y se prohibían las interrupciones.

Le contó lo guapo que era, saltándose el detalle de su flatulencia, y cuando por fin colgó, su madre estaba mucho más animada, convencida sin duda alguna de que Hal Blackstock sería su futuro yerno. Ella, por su parte, se sentía peor que nunca. Se moría por llamar a Doug, pero en vez de eso marcó el número de Gaby.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Estupendamente —respondió mientras observaba a una policía con unos tacones imposibles y un uniforme ajustadísimo retocándose el maquillaje con la ayuda del retrovisor de un Fiat aparcado—. El hotel es increíble y... ¡adivina! Hal Blackstock se aloja en la misma planta que yo y quería que intercambiáramos habitaciones.

—¡No!

Le contó el incidente de la sauna y recibió a cambio unos cuantos jadeos y unos cuantos «¡No me lo puedo creer!» de lo más satisfactorios.

—¿Seguirá ahí el miércoles? Tengo la ecografía por la mañana. Sobre las diez o así.

—¿Crees que podrás estar aquí el miércoles por la noche?

—Desde luego. Saldremos a comer pasta. Me muero de ganas por estar ahí. Por cierto, supongo que no tienes noticias.

—Ni una palabra. Pero tampoco las esperaba.

—De todas maneras —comenzó Gaby antes de inspirar hondo con furia—, debería haberte llamado. Mierda, tengo que dejarte. Tengo a un cliente en la otra línea. Te llamaré mañana para decirte el vuelo. Te quiero.

«Te quiero.» Eso era lo que se suponía que debía decir un novio cuando terminaba una llamada, no tu mejor amiga.

Pero ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que Doug se lo había dicho? No durante esos últimos meses con todas las discusiones sobre la colocación de invitados, la elección de centros de mesa y el ensayo de los pasos para el primer baile. Pero ¿cuándo se lo había dicho ella, ya que estaba?

Mientras regresaba sin prisa al hotel, pensó en los primeros e idílicos días con Doug. Después de haber consumido un número apropiado de bebidas aquella noche de marzo y después de que Gaby e incluso Pinny (que mantuvo la boca cerrada aunque no dejaba de lanzarle dardos con los ojos) se hubieron marchado, acompañó a Doug al cochambroso piso que compartía en Pimlico para «escuchar música». Fingió que le interesaban los grupos góticos cuyas canciones le tocó y los dos parlotearon hasta las cuatro de la mañana, cuando por fin se produjo una pausa en la que ambos reconocieron en silencio que ya habían agotado todos los temas de conversación y que habían llegado a donde querían llegar y ya no podían esperar más. Así que Doug se abalanzó sobre ella.

A pesar de que estaban borrachos, el sexo fue espectacular. Jamás había experimentado nada igual. Después de pasar años sufriendo la postura del misionero con Danny, tuvo la sensación de que se había transformado en una actriz porno y de que todo el cuerpo le hervía de emoción, de que todos los músculos palpitaban al despertarse tras un largo sueño.

Por la mañana Doug se levantó y salió a comprar. Mientras él estaba fuera, aprovechó para buscar pruebas que delataran la existencia de otras mujeres, pero solo encontró un paquete medio vacío de Hob Nobs caducadas desde hacía más de siete meses bajo la cama, lo que le provocó una arcada, pero era algo tan distinto de Danny que no le quedó más remedio que echarse a reír. En ese momento, Doug regresó con el periódico y los cruasanes, y con él volvió el pánico de que solo fuera un rollo de una noche y que en cualquier momento la pusiera de patitas en la calle.

Claro que en su caso Doug sí que debería haber sido un rollo de una noche. Le había ocultado que tenía un novio que había estando salvando vidas esa noche mientras ella hacía el amor como una posesa. Se fue por la tarde, después de hacer el amor dos veces más. Tenía la boca seca cuando se despidió, pero luego Doug dijo:

—Oye, voy a pedirle a Pinny tu teléfono.

—Bueno... yo que tú no lo haría —se apresuró a decir, aterrada por lo que pudiera contarle Pinny—. No creo que deba saber lo nuestro... quiero decir, lo que ha pasado.

Doug se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece bien. Pin siempre ha tenido debilidad por mí. Bueno, pues dámelo tú ahora.

De vuelta a casa tuvo la sensación de que su piel estaba estirada al máximo, como si fuera demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo. Tenía un mensaje de Danny en el contestador diciéndole que se verían esa noche y que si le apetecía cenar en un indio y luego ver una película. Se sintió culpable por primera vez. Tal vez Danny no fuera el hombre ideal para ella, pero era un buen hombre y ella se estaba comportando fatal. Estaba preguntándose qué hacer, si debería cortar con él esa noche o si debería esperar un poco hasta averiguar la seriedad de las intenciones de Doug cuando sonó el móvil. Era Pinny. Miró el teléfono con miedo, como si fuera una barra de plutonio. Lo dejaría sonar. No, lo cogería. Porque aunque no quería hablar con ella, eso la acercaría más a Doug.

—¡Hola! —exclamó—. Anoche me lo pasé genial.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Pinny no sonaba tan alegre como de costumbre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Baz dice que te fuiste con Doug.

Se le puso el corazón en la garganta.

—Sí, compartimos un taxi para volver a casa.

—Pero no vivís cerca.

—Lo sé. Lo dejé en King's Cross.

—Vale, si tú lo dices…

—Claro que lo digo —replicó enfadada.

—Doug puede traerte problemas. Te lo aviso.

—No pasó nada, Pins.

Le contó la misma mentira a Gaby, que respondió de forma menos incrédula pero más preocupada. Y luego pasó un día espantoso, demasiado nerviosa para dormir, demasiado cansada para hacer algo provechoso, arreglándose las uñas y comprobando el teléfono. Esa noche Danny fue a su casa. Decidió que estaba demasiado cansada para embarcarse en una ruptura, así que cenaron comida india y vieron una película antes de lavarse los dientes juntitos e irse a la cama para dormir castamente... como cualquier noche de sábado. Al día siguiente Danny trabajaba por la tarde. Ella volvió a la cama y comenzaron a castañetearle los dientes por lo deprimida que se sentía al pensar que nunca más vería a Doug. Sin embargo, a eso de las seis, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, sonó el móvil.

No dejo de pensar en la noche pasada. ¿Podemos repetirlo pronto? X

Antes de poder contenerse ya le estaba contestando con otro mensaje.

¿Qué tal ahora?

Y así comenzaron las tres semanas más emocionantes y agotadoras de su vida; tres semanas durante las que pasó todas las noches en los brazos de Doug y todos los días intentando mantenerse despierta gracias a la adrenalina y a las pastillas de cafeína; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba escribiéndole mensajes a Danny para decirle que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y que ya lo vería el fin de semana. Debería haberse sentido mal, fatal, pero su obsesión por Doug le anestesiaba la conciencia.

Al final, cuando ya tenía los nervios destrozados y se aseguró en la medida de lo posible de que Doug quería ser su novio, hizo acopio de valor y le dijo a Danny que había otra persona. Se lo tomó tan mal como había esperado: lloró un montón, le rogó que se lo pensara mejor y le contó que se la imaginaba teniendo niños y envejeciendo juntos. Se sentía fatal por la situación, pero cuanto más le rogaba, más se convencía de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Una vez que solucionó ese asunto, fue a casa de Doug, se metió en la cama con él y se olvidó de Danny para siempre.

Después de aquel día Danny la llamó llorando en un par de ocasiones a las tantas de la noche. Le escribió apasionadas cartas de amor que ella tiró sin leer. Tuvo pesadillas recurrentes sobre él y sobre cómo lo había soportado durante años. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy afortunada de haber escapado de lo que parecía un largo y letárgico sueño para encontrar la verdadera pasión. El verdadero amor.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Antes de la entrevista personal con una periodista de la versión italiana de _Marie Claire, _Touya exigió un descanso de veinte minutos. Regresó a la suite, encendió el portátil e hizo una búsqueda en Google tras teclear Kaho Mizuki y Fabrizio de Michelis. Obtuvo tres mil quinientos cincuenta y dos resultados. Pinchó sobre el primero.

_**Hoy se ha anunciado el compromiso oficial entre la presentadora y modelo Kaho Mizuki, de Supermodelo, y su novio desde hace más de un año. «Ha sido todo muy precipitado, pero estamos muy felices», ha declarado Kaho, de treinta y cuatro años de edad. «Hemos pensado casarnos en el Cipriani, en Venecia, antes de Navidad.»**_

—¿¡Treinta y cuatro años!? ¡Qué cara más dura tiene esa fresca!

Kaho era seis años mayor que él, y eso quería decir que en realidad cumpliría treinta y siete en diciembre. Era increíble que la prensa le siguiera la corriente. Pinchó sobre unos cuantos enlaces más. Encontró una foto de Kaho, deslumbrante vestida de verde oscuro en alguna entrega de premios. Su ex era una belleza, desde luego que sí. Aunque del tipo terrenal, con esa boca tan grande y su generoso busto.

La esquelética Flora era mucho más sofisticada y tenía un pedigrí impecable. Gracias a su estructura ósea no necesitaría cirugía estética para preservar su belleza, salvo algún retoque con Botox, y envejecería maravillosamente. Todo lo contrario que Kaho, a la que se imaginaba un poco fondona...

Sería mejor llamarla para darle la enhorabuena, decidió.

Pero no en ese preciso momento, mejor al día siguiente, sí. No entendía por qué le había afectado tanto la noticia del compromiso. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien lo dejó con Kaho... por más que sus «amigos» se empeñaran en dejar caer a la prensa que fue al contrario. Bueno, vale... en realidad fue ella la que cortó, pero porque él no le dejó otra alternativa.

De todas formas... era raro pensar que alguien que había sido una parte fundamental de su vida pasaba capítulo y se adentraba en una etapa en la que él ya no tendría cabida. Claro que él mismo le había dado vueltas a comprometerse con Flora, pero eso era distinto. Flora tenía cerebro mientras que Fabrizio era un trozo de caoba lobotomizado. En realidad eso no era del todo cierto. En las pocas ocasiones en las que habían coincidido le había parecido un chico sorprendentemente simpático para alguien que era el heredero de una naviera que valía millones. Divertido. Pero, sinceramente, su cara se parecía a la tarta de la canción «Macarthur Park» y jamás llegaría a ser candidato al Nobel de ciencia. ¿De verdad estaba Kaho enamorada de él?

Sopesó la idea de anunciar su compromiso con Flora. Pero si lo hacía en ese momento, todos dirían que le había pedido matrimonio por despecho, cosa que obviamente sería falsa.

Su mente siguió revoloteando en torno a esos pensamientos, durante el almuerzo y a lo largo de la agotadora hora que pasó con Christine Miller del _Daily Post_. Intentó por todos los medios a su alcance que le hablara de Kaho y de Flora, y él se resistió con uñas y dientes. Los dos acabaron de mal humor y se despidieron con un apretón de manos que poco hizo por disimular la mutua antipatía que se profesaban. Después le tocó soportar una hora con Simon, un fotógrafo de mediana edad que trabajaba para el _Post _y que, en contra de lo que era normal entre los miembros de su profesión, derrochaba la misma simpatía que un guardia de una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Acabó agotado.

Por la tarde estuvo haciendo ejercicio con el equipo que había ordenado que le subieran a la suite. Cenó solo mientras veía una película de Eddie Murphy sacada de un montón que le había enviado el portero. Cuando acabó, cayó en la cuenta de que debería llamar a Flora.

—¿Sí? ¿Touya?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, esa manía de arrastrar las palabras lo sacó de quicio.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Muy bien. La inauguración del albergue ha sido un éxito tremendo. Creo que mañana habrá reseñas de la noticia en todos los periódicos.

—Mmm... —murmuró mientras pensaba que la noticia quedaría eclipsada por la historia del compromiso de Kaho—. Eso es genial, cariño, bien hecho.

—Gracias. Estoy muy contenta. Me alegro de que hayas llamado, porque hay un problemilla.

—¿Qué problemilla? —preguntó, repentinamente inquieto.

—En fin, cariño, ojalá pueda estar contigo el miércoles, pero hay ciertos detalles con la fundación que tal vez me lleve un tiempo solucionar. Así que es posible que tenga que retrasar el viaje un día o dos.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—No lo sé con certeza. Pero el viernes o el sábado me vendrían mejor. Henrietta me está buscando un vuelo ahora mismo. No te preocupes, tesoro. Estaré ahí contigo antes de que te des cuenta.

—No quiero estar aquí solo tanto tiempo.

—Touya, solo serán un par de días. No seas tan egoísta. La fundación es importantísima y lo sabes.

—Pero el miércoles por la noche es el estreno aquí en Italia —refunfuñó.

—Tesoro, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Pero va a ser imposible.

Sabía que la razón más importante por la que quería que Flora estuviera en Roma era para llevarla del brazo durante el estreno. Si no lo acompañaba, la prensa se le echaría encima: «Touya solo mientras Kaho planea la boda del siglo». Claro que ni loco iba a decírselo a ella.

—Bueno —claudicó a regañadientes—, haz lo que más te convenga. Me da exactamente igual. Tengo que irme.

—¡Touya, no seas así! Eres más infantil que las niñas.

—Te llamaré pronto —replicó con voz cortante—. _Ciao, _querida, tal como dicen en Roma.

Y colgó.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que las cosas se le iban de las manos? Su ex, que dos años antes estaba desesperada por casarse con él, acababa de comprometerse con un hombre más rico que él. Y su novia, que innegablemente era la mujer perfecta y mucho más adecuada que Kaho en todos los sentidos, rechazaba el placer de su compañía porque prefería ocuparse de esas reincidentes que traficaban con drogas.

Sintió un dolor palpitante en el pecho. Metió con cuidado la mano y se tocó el área del corazón. ¡Dios! El dolor había empeorado. Tenía que leer sobre el tema. Cogió el portátil y tecleó en Google: «dolor en pecho resistente».

La búsqueda le reportó dieciocho mil setecientos dos resultados. Eligió uno al azar, el cuarto: «Medidas básicas para el tratamiento del asma».

Se le heló la sangre en las venas. Venga ya, Touya, no seas imbécil, se dijo. Pinchó en el primer enlace, convencido de que iba a decirle que solo era un ataque de pánico o algo. «Síntomas de infarto fulminante.»

Se estaba muriendo. ¿Y qué dejaría tras de sí? Unas cuantas comedias románticas ñoñas y una novia oscarizada de luto. Ningún hijo. Nada de lo que enorgullecerse.

Sí, definitivamente le pediría matrimonio a Flora en cuanto llegara. Se casarían rápido. Nada ostentoso, una pequeña ceremonia tal vez en la villa de George, y luego la dejaría embarazada lo antes posible. Al menos quedaría algo suyo, algo que consolaría a su padre y su hermana después de que la muerte les hubiera arrebatado antes de que llegara su hora... pero estaba divagando. No tenía sentido comenzar a planear el funeral hasta que consultara con un médico. Por la mañana le diría a Nessie que le pidiera cita. Aunque a lo mejor para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

Cálmate. Solo es ansiedad, se dijo. A lo mejor él mismo se había provocado eso por el estrés. Como fuera, había sido un idiota por dejarlo correr tanto tiempo. Tenían que verlo en ese mismo momento. Le echó un vistazo al reloj. Eran casi las doce. Daba igual. Se trataba de una emergencia.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a recepción.

Nakuru se despertó sobresaltada por el teléfono. Carraspeó antes de responder:

—¿Diga?

—¿Doctora Fraser? —preguntó una voz con acento italiano.

—¿Sí?

—Siento muchísimo molestarla. Soy el signor Ducelli, el gerente del hotel.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos un problema y nos preguntábamos si podría ayudarnos. Si está dispuesta a hacerlo, claro... No tiene ninguna obligación.

Lo sabía. Mariah Carey acababa de llegar y tenía que dejarle la suite.

—Todo depende...

—¡Por supuesto! Es que... ¿Es usted doctora en medicina, doctora Fraser?

—Sí.

—¿Con experiencia demostrable?

—Bastante demostrable, sí.

—Disculpe que se lo pregunte, es que parece muy joven. —Qué zalamero era...—. Verá, el problema es que tenemos a un huésped que parece estar enfermo. Requiere asistencia médica inmediata. Pero no podemos encontrar al médico que suele trabajar para nosotros. Creemos que está de vacaciones...

—Pues entonces debería ir a un hospital.

La primera regla de los médicos era que nunca se debía salir de la cama si podías endiñarle el muerto a otro. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Las once y treinta y tres minutos, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—No, doctora Fraser. Es un asunto un poco delicado. Se trata de un huésped famoso. No podemos llamar a cualquier médico. La discreción es de vital importancia. Así que hemos pensado que... hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no habría nadie mejor para tratar al señor... quiero decir, a este huésped VIP, que otro cliente.

—¡Pero es casi medianoche! Estaba durmiendo.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, doctora Fraser. Y como recompensa por su amabilidad, estaríamos dispuestos a correr con todos los gastos de su estancia en el hotel de Russie. Y los de su esposo. Cuando llegue.

Su cerebro pasó del punto muerto a la directa sin pasar por las marchas intermedias.

—¡Acepto! ¡Vale! Solo será un segundo. Solo tengo que vestirme.

—Es usted muy amable, muy amable. Bueno, cuando se haya arreglado, vaya a la suite Picasso. Está al final de su mismo pasillo. Voy a decirle en la más estricta confidencialidad que el paciente a quien tiene que tratar es... —El hombre bajó la voz para darle más efecto, aunque ella ya lo sabía, por supuesto—. Es el señor Touya Kinomoto.

Pasó media hora antes de que Touya escuchara el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Cuando habló por primera vez con Ducelli, le dijo que no habría problema alguno, que en menos de una hora iría un médico. Pero cuando Ducelli volvió a llamar, parecía menos seguro y le dijo que había surgido un imprevisto. En una tercera llamada, el hombre parecía muy animado y le aseguró que todo estaba bajo control.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó antes de abrir la puerta. Vio a Ducelli con una mujer alta de pelo castaño vestida con pantalones cortos y una camiseta desgastada. Le resultaba vagamente familiar.

—Señor Kinomoto, siento mucho haberlo hecho esperar. Hemos tenido un problema con nuestro médico habitual, pero no se preocupe. Le hemos traído a la doctora Fraser, que se aloja en el hotel.

En ese momento la recordó.

—¿La recién casada?

—Exacto —contestó ella—. Estoy de luna de miel. También soy licenciada en medicina por la Universidad de Edimburgo, médica de familia cualificada y esclava a tiempo completo de la Seguridad Social.

—¿De verdad? —La miró con respeto. Esa podría ser la mujer que pronunciara su sentencia de muerte.

—Dígame, señor Kinomoto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Mmm. Es privado —contestó, fulminando con la mirada a Ducelli, que pilló la indirecta al punto.

—Bueno, señor Kinomoto, lo dejaré en compañía de esta maravillosa señorita... Quiero decir, de la distinguida doctora, que atenderá todas sus necesidades.

—¿Hay alguna farmacia de guardia cerca? —preguntó la doctora—. Por si necesitamos algo.

—Sí, sí, _dottoressa. _Un miembro del personal estará atento por si necesitan algo.

—Estupendo. Se lo haré saber.

—Le agradezco muchísimo su ayuda, _dottoressa._

—No hay de qué.

Ducelli se fue después de dorarles un poco más la píldora.

—Vale —dijo ella en cuanto se cerró la puerta—, ¿qué le pasa?

—Bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza...

—No se preocupe. Todo el mundo dice lo mismo.

—No, lo digo en serio.

—Le aseguro que no pasa nada. Puede decirme lo que sea. —Hablaba con voz sorprendentemente dulce.

—Bueno, el problema es que... que creo que tengo algún problema cardiaco. Tal vez me dé un infarto.

—¿¡Infarto!? —preguntó enarcando una caja.

—Claro que también podría ser un principio de asma.

—¿Asma? ¿Qué síntomas tiene?

—Tengo un tiempo ya con problemas para respirar, de repente siento que me falta el aire, que se me cierra la garganta y el corazón me palpita aceleradamente sin ninguna razón, y he leído...

—Señor Kinomoto, estoy segura de que no tiene asma. Puede que algún problema cardiaco tampoco. Pero aunque lo tuviera, es curable. —Echó un vistazo por la habitación—. Mmm, bonita suite. La verdad es que no veo la diferencia entre esta y la Popolo.

Rió a regañadientes.

—Usted tiene una vista de la ciudad. Yo solamente veo el jardín.

—Ay, pobrecito. —Sonrió. Fue una sonrisa sorprendentemente amplia que dejó al descubierto un hueco encantador entre los dientes delanteros—. Bueno, señor Kinomoto, jamás creí que diría esto, pero ¿podría quitarse la camiseta para que pueda examinar su pecho?

Se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, sintiéndose magnánimo. Tenía que ser muy emocionante ver cómo una estrella de cine se desnudaba tan de cerca. Sí, posiblemente se lo contaría todo a sus amigas, pero ¿qué más daba? Tampoco iba a diagnosticarle un herpes ni nada parecido. Claro que, ¿qué pasaría si tenía asma y se lo contaba a una amiga que a su vez se lo contaría a otra amiga que lo largaría todo a la prensa antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contárselo a su padre? Lo mejor sería que lo hiciera él a primera hora de la mañana.

Vio que la doctora se había acercado a él y con un estetoscopio le escuchaba el corazón.

—Creo que es un problema de estres —dijo ella.

—¿Un qué?

—Un ataque de estres. Nada preocupante. Se curará en un par de días. Pónga un poco de alto a su ajetreada vida, cambie su dieta y bájele al trabajo un poco.

Se sintió eufórico, como si se hubiera metido de golpe todos los trozos de pastel que hubiera visto en una pasteleria. Era como si hubiera renacido. ¡Gracias, Dios mío, por esta segunda oportunidad!, pensó. ¡Gracias! Te prometo que intentaré ser mejor persona. Donaré más dinero a obras benéficas y visitaré a mi familia más a menudo, y me casaré con Flora y tendré cuatro retoños con ella. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Flora apreciara lo que esos cuatro retoños harían con su figura. Bueno, tal vez tres. O dos.

—¿Está segura de que no me pasa nada?

—Totalmente. Pero de todos modos no estaría mal que cuando vea a su médico de cabecera se hiciera un electrocardiograma y otros estudios más de rutina; solo para estar seguros de que esto no pasará a mayores.

—¿Segura de que no tengo asma?

—Sí, completamente. Hay un montón de clínicas en Londres que podría recomendarle si quiere un chequeo completo. Porque supongo que puede pagarse una privada, ¿no?

Empezó a sentirse avergonzado.

—En fin, no se preocupe. Siento haberla sacado de la cama. Su pobre marido. No es muy agradable en su luna de miel.

—No pasa nada —se apresuró a decir ella antes de bostezar con delicadeza—. Lo siento. ¿Puedo lavarme las manos?

—Ah, sí, claro. —Señaló el cuarto de baño con la cabeza—. El suyo puede que sea más grande.

—Seguramente.

La doctora salió del cuarto de baño un poco después con expresión confundida.

—¿Su novia ya ha llegado?

—¿Mi novia? Pues... no. Llegará dentro de unos días.

—Pero todos esos cosméticos... Los botes de Clarins y de Lâncome... —Dejó la frase en el aire al verle la cara—. Ah, ¿son suyos?

—No, pero mi novia siempre desea tener un respaldo, así que suelo cargar con sus cremas por si las dudas; siempre se necesita un poco de ayuda porque no se sabe cuándo te van a hacer una foto —contestó a la defensiva.

—Claro —replicó ella, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

La perdonó porque era una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Gracias. Ha sido muy amable.

—No hay de qué. El hotel me lo va a pagar.

—¿No va a decirles a sus amigos lo estúpido que soy?

—Por supuesto que no. Me lo impide el juramento hipocrático. No puedo revelar nada de mis pacientes. Y ahora, buenas noches, señor Kinomoto. Duerma un poco.

—Gracias —repitió, y de repente, por extraño que pareciera, deseó que se quedara.

—No hay de qué —repitió ella y cerró la puerta, dejándolo sin nada que hacer salvo meterse en la cama y dormirse de una vez.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

De vuelta en la cama Nakuru tardó en conciliar el sueño. Apartó las sábanas, volvió a cubrirse con ellas, abrió la ventana, volvió a cerrarla... Encendió el aire acondicionado, lo apagó. Comprobó que no le hubieran llegado mensajes al móvil a medianoche, mientras ella estaba en la otra suite, pero, por supuesto, no había nada de nada.

No había nada nuevo, pero se encontró revisando con afán masoquista mensajes de hacía menos de una semana, cuando todo marchaba viento en popa. Fue bajando por la lista, releyendo. Tenía la costumbre de borrar los mensajes antiguos para liberar memoria cuando estaba aburrida en el autobús, pero había conservado algunos por motivos sentimentales o porque no se había puesto a ello. El primer mensaje que recibió de Doug y que casi le provocó un infarto. Otro en el que Doug le decía que llegaría tarde y que no lo esperase. Doug diciendo que estaba en el supermercado y que lo sentía pero que no recordaba qué le había pedido que comprase.

Para que hacerse tonta, no solo le molestaba que Doug no la hubiese llamado después de todo, si no que le molestaba que el ¡caradura de Touya no la hubiese reconocido para nada! Habían asistido juntos a la preparatoria aunque solo había sido un año, pero debía recordarla, por aquél entonces ella era una masoquista, le encantaba merodear alrededor de Kinomoto todo el tiempo, molestarlo donde fuera, con tal de estar cerca de él, lo abrazaba intempestivamente y se colgaba de su cuello sin ninguna consideración, aun a sabiendas de que él lo odiaba.

Y es que ese hombre había sido el primero que le había hecho amar la idea de pensar en el matrimonio como una heroína de las novelas de Barbara Cartland, aunque ofendía sus principios feministas. Pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba saber la respuesta más que nadie. No era solo el hecho de querer vestirse de blanco y dar una fiesta. Era el hecho de que al final del día quería tener a alguien con quien hablar de su día a día, de su opinión, alguien con quién reír, dormir y saber que estaría ahí para ti, a la mañana siguiente y todos los demás días de tu vida

El timbre de la puerta despertó a Nakuru justo antes de que alguien la abriera.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con la voz chillona de un adolescente.

—¡Lo siento, signora! —se disculpó una camarera muy mona—. No sabía que la habitación estuviera ocupada.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó echándole un vistazo al reloj de la televisión. Las 10.03—. ¿Te importa esperar diez minutos?

—Por supuesto, signora.

¡Rápido!, se dijo. El horario de los desayunos acababa a las 10.30. Se ducharía a la vuelta, pensó mientras se ponía un vestido. Al abrir la puerta vio que alguien había pasado un sobre por debajo. El corazón le dio un nuevo vuelco. Tenía que ser un mensaje de Doug. Esperó hasta que estuvo en el ascensor para abrirlo. Al hacerlo cayeron al suelo un par de entradas y una nota manuscrita.

_**Querida doctora (no sé su nombre):**_

_**Siento mucho haberla molestado anoche. Por favor, acepte las invitaciones para el estreno y para la fiesta posterior. No, no voy a pedirle nada a cambio (ni siquiera que cambiemos de suite).**_

_**Realmente agradecido,**_

_**TOUYA KINOMOTO.**_

Sonrió mientras ojeaba la invitación estampada en relieve para el estreno de la película en la plaza de España y a la recepción posterior que se celebraría en la terraza del hotel de Russie. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con su acostumbrado sonido y se apresuró hacia el comedor, que ya estaba prácticamente desierto. Los camareros estaban preparando las mesas para el almuerzo.

—¡Nakuru!

Volvió la cabeza. Se trataba de Marian y de Roger, que estaban sentados en un rincón, acompañados por una mujer muy elegante..

—¡Hola!

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Dónde se encuentra tu maridín esta mañana?

—Tiene migraña —contestó como si tal cosa.

—Pobrecillo —replicó Marian—. Me muero de ganas de conocerlo. Podría haberse sentado con nosotros. Estamos desayunando con champán para celebrar nuestro trigésimo aniversario de boda. Siéntate, preciosa. Esta es Lisa. También es británica.

Intercambiaron un par de saludos muy británicos sin contacto físico alguno.

—Nakuru está de luna de miel.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Lisa. Tenía acento londinense. Y un diamante inmenso sobre el canalillo. Y otro en el dedo.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos? —sugirió Roger, señalando con la cabeza la botella de champán.

—Es que...

—¡Vamos, Nakuru! —gritó el hombre—. No voy a permitir que te sientes sola.

En ese momento Marian alzó un dedo en un gesto amenazador.

—¡Roger! No puede beber champán. —Al ver que Lisa parecía confusa, susurró—. Trae un bebé de camino.

—¡Ah! —El hermoso rostro de Lisa se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Enhorabuena. Espero que pudieras beber al menos un par de copas durante la boda. No se me ocurre nada peor que no poder pillar una buena tajada el gran día.

Nakuru contuvo la risa antes de darse la vuelta para atender al joven camarero que revoloteaba tras ellos.

—Debes tener cuidado —le advirtió Marian—. Nada de huevos escalfados, querida. Recuerda que fui comadrona. Si necesitas algún consejo, no dudes en preguntarme.

—¿Té o café? —preguntó el camarero.

—Café, por favor.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Marian—. No puedes beber café. Es malo para el bebé.

Sopesó la idea de decirle que en realidad era médico y que tenía una amplia experiencia a la hora de explicarles a las adolescentes de quince años por qué no era aconsejable fumar durante el embarazo, pero no tenía fuerzas. Además, todo el mundo sabía que las comadronas odiaban a los médicos casi tanto como a las parturientas que elegían la epidural y la lactancia artificial.

—Estoy segura de que una taza no me perjudicará —sugirió.

—Nada, nada. Una taza podría ser peligrosa. Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no te parece?

—Vale. Que sea té —capituló a regañadientes. Odiaba el té por las mañanas.

—Pero es que el té es igual de nocivo. Tiene teína. Que sea una infusión —le dijo Marian al camarero—. De poleo menta. Es lo mejor para ti. Y además te aliviará el ardor de estómago. Yo lo sufrí en todos los embarazos. Estás haciendo los ejercicios pélvicos, ¿verdad? Son importantísimos. A no ser que quieras acabar haciéndote pis cada vez que estornudes, claro.

—Disculpadme —dijo mientras se ponía en pie para acercarse al bufet y llenar el plato.

—Mmm, ya veo que comes por dos —señaló Marian cuando volvió.

—Yo engordé más de veinte kilos durante el embarazo de mi hija —confesó Lisa—. Me puse como una vaca. Y tardé un siglo en perderlos. Ten cuidado, guapa, no te pases con las galletas digestivas de chocolate.

—¿Tienes una hija? —preguntó Marian, emocionada.

—Emily. De mi primer matrimonio. Tiene nueve años. —La tristeza veló su expresión unos segundos.

—¿Dónde está?

—Con mi hermana y mis sobrinos en Sevenoaks. Hablo con ella por teléfono todos los días. Se lo está pasando muy bien.

El tema de conversación cambió. Roger comenzó a contarles la historia de algunas de las iglesias que habían visto el día anterior. Nakuru se percató de que tenía a su mujer cogida de la mano por debajo de la mesa y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Jamás encontraría a un hombre que la quisiera de esa manera.

Marian se levantó.

—En fin, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, Rog. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer. Hemos planeado ir a visitar las catacumbas donde se enterraban los primeros cristianos, pero tenemos que quedar para tomarnos algo juntos.

—Me encantaría —replicó ella mirando por encima del hombro, de modo que vio perfectamente cómo Marian alzaba un dedo y le gritaba:

—¡Cuidado con el calor, querida! Y recuerda: nada de patés ni de quesos no pasteurizados. Me temo que el gorgonzola va en ese saco.

Una vez a solas, Lisa y ella se sonrieron con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —le preguntó Nakuru.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Simon va a trabajar durante todo el día, así que no había decidido nada. Tal vez vaya de compras. Aunque ya fui ayer. ¿Y tú?

—Pues no estoy segura. La migraña de mi marido es tan severa que no puedo hacer nada con él. —Se miraron en silencio unos segundos antes de que soltara sin más—: ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Lo primero que hizo Touya al despertarse fue tocarse el pecho. ¡Joder! El dolor seguía ahí. La doctora se había equivocado.

Vale. El dolor era menos intenso, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero iba a tenerlo muy controlado. Cogió la pelota anti estrés y comenzó a estrujarla con fuerza. Sería mejor que Nessie comprara más.

¿Qué hora era?, se preguntó y volvió al dormitorio. ¡Por Dios! Las 8.10. Tenía todo el día por delante y ese era el día que había insistido en tomarse libre para «disfrutar de Roma», claro que ¿cómo iba a hacerlo solo? Habría sido mejor pasar el rato con entrevistas y fotos. Al menos así se le habría pasado el tiempo con más rapidez...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —contestó, medio esperando escuchar a Kaho al otro lado.

—¿Touya? —Era alguien con un marcado acento de Belfast.

—Ejem, ¿quién es? —preguntó en broma.

—Vete a la mierda, cabrón. Sabes que soy Callum.

—¿Callum? ¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo vagamente a alguien con ese nombre. —Decidió dejar de hacer el tonto—. ¿Cómo estás, tío? ¿Estás en Roma?

—Sí, y estoy muy bien. Llegué anoche. Tenía que demostrarle mi lealtad a mi cliente favorito. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—De pena. Parezco un pordiosero corriendo de una persona a otra con la mierda de la promoción de la película.

Callum se echó a reír.

—Una vida dura, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Puedes escaquearte?

—Por supuesto —contestó, aliviado de repente por haberse librado de un día en soledad—. ¿Dónde te alojas? ¿Te apetece desayunar?

—Estoy muy cerca de ti, en el hotel Baglioni. Me encantaría desayunar, pero tengo un montón de llamadas que hacer, así que ¿quedamos para el almuerzo? Si quieres, me acerco a tu hotel.

—Vale —respondió sin pensar. Aunque luego rectificó—: Mejor no. Vamos a otro sitio. Quiero redescubrir algunos de mis lugares favoritos de antaño. Recuerda que estuve viviendo aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Durante mi época de universitario. —Le molestó un poco que Callum lo hubiera olvidado. Uno de sus puntos fuertes era su capacidad para hablar perfectamente el francés y el italiano. Un representante debería recordar esas cosas.

—Sí, claro. Se me olvida que no eres un descerebrado —adujo—. Vale, será divertido. ¿Adónde te apetece ir?

Se quedó en blanco unos segundos, pero después dijo:

—Hay un restaurante en el Ghetto llamado Da Emilia. Le diré a Nessie que nos reserve mesa. No recuerdo la dirección exacta.

—No te preocupes, se lo preguntaré al portero. Será divertido. Estoy deseando oírte hablar italiano. _Ciao._

—_Ci vediamo! _—replicó y colgó con una sonrisa.

Callum llevaba siendo su representante... por más de veinte años. Cierto que a veces era un coñazo insoportable y lo obligaba a leerse guiones que parecían escritos por algún retrasado mental o a entrevistarse con directores de cine alternativo de algún extraño país de Europa del Este, pero era un guasón. Había pasado muchos fines de semana en su casa de Gales, cantando con el karaoke en la cocina hasta las tantas de la madrugada, y se lo habían pasado en grande. A Kaho le encantaba ir, recordó de repente. Con Flora había ido una vez, pero estaba nerviosa porque las niñas se quedaban con Pierre. Insistió en irse a la cama a las nueve, justo a la hora en la que Robyn, la novia de Callum (una de tantas, aunque ya llevaban juntos varios años) solía servir la cena. Y los techos tan bajos le impidieron hacer sus ejercicios de yoga.

En fin... Cogió el teléfono otra vez y habló con Nessie para que le pidiera al chófer que lo recogiera a las doce y media, y lo llevara al restaurante. Sin embargo, se acordó de algo mientras paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación intentando matar el tiempo. Volvió a coger el teléfono.

—Nessie, hola. ¿Por qué no le dices a Ducelli que se enrolle y me consiga una Vespa?

—¿Una Vespa? ¿Sabes conducir esa cosa?

—Pues claro. Estuve viviendo aquí un año, ¿o no?

—¿Crees que será seguro? —le preguntó Nessie—. ¿No te perseguirán los _paparazzi_?

—Fue Ducelli quien me lo sugirió. Nadie me reconocerá —le aseguró—. Llevaré casco. Y puedo recorrer Roma sin que me reconozcan. Será genial. Me han dicho que Brad lo hizo.

—Bueno, mientras tengas cuidado...

—Siempre tengo cuidado —mintió.

Menos de una hora después Ducelli lo acompañó al aparcamiento subterráneo del hotel, donde lo aguardaba una flamante Vespa de color azul claro.

—Perfecta —dijo—. Es perfecta.

—¿A que es preciosa? —preguntó Ducelli, sonriendo—. Me da que se lo va a pasar genial.

—Y que lo digas. —Se puso el casco y se subió. Giró la llave en el contacto y sintió la vibración de la moto.

—¿Sabe moverse por Roma? —le preguntó Ducelli un poco preocupado—. ¿No necesita un guardaespaldas?

—Nada de guardaespaldas —gritó por encima del hombro mientras la moto salía disparada—. ¡Voy a divertirme!

Subió una rampa, se detuvo en la salida y giró a la derecha por la vía del Babuino. Siguió recto y después rodeó la plaza del Popolo, esquivando furgonetas blancas y un montón de Fiat. Un Porsche le tocó el claxon y él le devolvió la pitada. ¡Estaba en la gloria! Se sentía libre, nadie lo miraba y si alguien lo hacía... ¿qué? Enfiló la vía di Ripetta y aceleró.

Vio que una monja estaba cruzando la calle y recordó el dicho tan romano que aseguraba que el único modo de cruzar una calle de forma segura era siguiendo a una monja o a un cura. Hasta los mafiosos que conducían un Porsche se detenían para dejarlos pasar.

Con una sonrisa torcida, pisó el acelerador y fue directo a por ella. La monja retrocedió de un salto mientras chillaba. Cuando miró por encima del hombro la vio agitando el puño en su dirección.

Siguió adelante entre carcajadas. Tenía tiempo para dar una vuelta, así que puso rumbo a la vía Arenula y de allí cruzó el puente que atravesaba el escaso caudal del Tiber en verano hasta llegar al Trastevere, su antiguo barrio, que estaba formado por un revoltijo de casas pintadas de color naranja, melocotón o rojo.

Pasó frente a la panadería adónde iba todas las mañanas a comprar _cornetti _(cruasanes italianos que sabían a cartón, pero indispensables si se quería experimentar la vida en Roma en todo su esplendor). También seguía abierta la ferretería donde compró la cafetera después de que sus amigos se burlaran de él por haber intentado servirles Nescafé. Al otro lado de la calle estaba el bar donde solía tomarse una _birra _todas las noches. Sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta. Vaya broma que nadie te dijera cuál iba a ser la mejor época de tu vida para poder disfrutarla a tope en lugar de malgastarla con preocupaciones tontas como de dónde sacar el dinero para pagar la siguiente factura.

No podía ir en moto hasta la plaza de Santa María por culpa de la fuente, así que decidió caminar mientras tiraba de la Vespa para echar un vistazo. Habían restaurado la fachada de la iglesia de la esquina, de modo que los mosaicos de la parte superior, que siempre habían tenido un color amarillento sucio, resplandecían como el oro a la luz del sol. A su derecha estaba la callejuela que llevaba al cine Pasquino, evidentemente cerrado durante el mes de agosto, donde ponían películas en versión original y en verano retiraban el techo por la noche para ver la película bajo las estrellas.

Siguió conduciendo, sorprendido porque no hubiera olvidado ni un solo detalle sobre las laberínticas calles cuando era incapaz de recordar lo que había comido el día anterior. Continuó hasta el puente que llevaba hasta la vía Giulia, con sus hileras de polvorientas tiendas de antigüedades. En una de ellas vio un hombre restaurando un candelabro con mucho cuidado. Un perro dormitaba bajo una Vespa aparcada. La colada que se extendía de lado a lado de la calle lo obligó a agacharse para pasar por debajo.

Como la zona era peatonal, tuvo que dejar la moto antes de encaminarse hacia su plaza favorita: Campo dei Fiori. Un lugar ruidoso y lleno de vida, donde un grupo de barrenderos se encargaba de recoger las flores marchitas, las uvas podridas, los higos a medio comer por las avispas y las cáscaras de los pistachos, restos del mercadillo que montaban por las mañanas. Después volvió a subirse a la moto y puso rumbo al antiguo gueto judío, aunque se desvió un poco para ver la plaza Mattei y admirar la preciosa fuente con sus cuatro tortugas de mármol bebiendo agua.

De repente, giró en una esquina y se encontró en lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. Vio a un hombre en el suelo, arreglando su moto con una mano mientras utilizaba la otra para fumarse un canuto. El tío alzó la cabeza un momento y saludó a una monja por su nombre. Aparcó la moto y en cuanto bajó, localizó a Callum, sudando a chorros y con gafas de sol, delante de un edificio antiguo con la fachada cubierta de hiedra. Sobre la puerta de madera se leía: Da Emilia.

—¡Hola! —gritó Touya.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Callum al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas de su nariz aguileña—. ¡Dios mío, pero si es Touya Kinomoto! ¡Te has rebajado al nivel de los pobres mortales!, ¿no? ¿Dónde te has dejado la limusina con cristales tintados?

—Me he deshecho de ella —contestó—. He estado recordando mi pasado. Me alegro de verte. —Le tendió la mano y Callum le dio un apretón.

—¿Qué es este sitio adonde me has traído? —quiso saber y señaló con la cabeza la puerta ajada que tenía detrás—. Parecía tan rústico que no me he atrevido a entrar solo.

—Es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. O lo era hace 10 años. —¡Madre del amor hermoso, diez años!—. Sé que no es muy elegante, pero la comida es estupenda.

—Será un cambio refrescante —dijo Callum mientras abría la puerta—. Bueno, vamos allá.

Lo siguió al interior presa de los nervios. Estaba tal como lo recordaba de años atrás, el mismo suelo embaldosado y los manteles verdes. Los ventiladores de techo refrescaban suavemente la habitación, que estaba desierta salvo por una pareja de ejecutivos que hablaban en voz baja en un rincón.

—Menos mal que hemos reservado —dijo Callum con sorna.

—Es agosto —se defendió él—. No hay nadie en la ciudad. —Recordaba el restaurante como un lugar atestado; la comida, como algo sublime; y las visitas al lugar, como un regalo cada vez que alguno de los yanquis a los que guiaba por la ciudad le daba una generosa propina. Echaba de menos a ese Touya, al Touya inocente que se emocionaba por la idea de comer fuera de casa.

Una anciana vestida de negro, a quien reconoció como Emilia, salió de la cocina a toda prisa. Era inevitable que hubiera envejecido. Muchísimos años antes, esa mujer estaba loca con él, le daba natillas gratis y decía que era su hijo inglés. Pero en ese momento tenía los ojos desvaídos por las cataratas, se movía despacio y, pese a su fama mundial, parecía no reconocerlo. Él, que había estado imaginando una reunión emotiva y que estaba seguro de que la mujer habría seguido su carrera con orgullo, se quedó paralizado por la timidez y decidió no decir nada.

—_Si_? —dijo ella.

—Esto... _Abbiamo riservato un tavolo. __Il nome è signor O'Grandy._

—_Che_?

Tragó saliva. Repitió la frase más alto y más lento.

—_Che_?

Callum reprimió una risilla.

—Tenemos una reserva —dijo—. A nombre del señor O'Grandy.

—_Ah, si, si_! Signor O'Grandy. —Señaló la mesa que había en un rincón—. Por aquí, por favor.

Callum tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se sentaron.

—Pues menos mal que hablas italiano con fluidez...

Pero qué graciosillo era. A veces se preguntaba por qué no lo despedía. Con la representante de Kaho, Nora, siempre era «Ay, sí, Kaho» o «No, Kaho», razón por la que la apodaban «la pardilla». Pero en el fondo le gustaba que Callum se riera de él. Ya casi nadie lo hacía.

—Tal vez esté un poco oxidado —reconoció a regañadientes—, o ella está un poco sorda.

—No te preocupes, puedes traducirme el menú —dijo Callum, que entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que la anciana les daba dos hojas de papel—. No entiendo ni papa de esto. No, espera, eso es mentira. _Pesce alla spada. _Eso es pez espada, ¿no? Tomaré eso.

—Puede hacerlo, es martes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Solo se puede comer pescado los martes o los jueves, porque es cuando hay mercado —recordó él con una sonrisa—. Italia está llena de reglas desquiciantes, sobre todo en lo relacionado con la cocina.

—¿Sí, como cuáles?

—Nunca echar queso a los platos con pescado, así que nada de parmesano en los _linguini _de pescado.

—¡Que solo podría pedir en martes! —exclamó Callum.

—Vaya, vaya, aprendes rápido. —Hizo memoria—. Vale, nada de ensaladas para picar, porque van después de la comida. Nunca bebas zumo salvo con pasteles...

—Dios, tu compañera de reparto tendría dificultad para seguir esa regla.

—Le costaría, ¿verdad? —comentó. Justina había vuelto majara a todo el mundo durante el rodaje de _El carro de las manzanas _con su estricto menú de zumos—. ¿Qué más? Nada de capuchinos después de la diez de la mañana.

—¿Nada de capuchinos? ¡Pero así es como me gusta terminar la comida!

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó él al tiempo que agitaba las manos en fingida desaprobación—. Toda esa leche y ese azúcar dando vueltas por tu estómago te cortarán la digestión. ¿Es que no sabes nada de nada?

—¡Madre de Dios!, y yo que creía que los italianos eran anarquistas de espíritu libre. No tenía ni idea de que tuvieran tantas reglas.

—Desde luego que las tienen. A mí también me sorprendió cuando vine por primera vez. Creía que eran despreocupados, pero hay reglas para todo. Hay reglas que prohíben a las gasolineras vender comida, reglas que dictan cuándo pueden poner rebajas las tiendas, reglas que restringen la antelación con la que puedes pedir un taxi, reglas para cuántas cerraduras debe tener una puerta... Incluso en Nápoles, que parece un manicomio, te das cuenta de que la gente con el semáforo en verde se detiene para dar paso a los que tienen el semáforo en rojo.

—Eres una mina de información, Touya.

—Y lo peor de todo —continuó tras haber cogido carrerilla— es que por mucho que te guste la comida italiana, acabas hartándote de tanta pizza y tanta pasta. Pero cuando pides curry, tus compañeros italianos te miran como si hubieras pedido perro asado. Si las _mammas _no lo hacían cuando ellos eran _bambini, _ni lo prueban. No sabes las ganas que tenía de comer curry picante. —Sonrió al recordar el desastroso intento por ampliar los horizontes de sus amigos italianos al prepararles un Pad Thai—. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y de momento me apetece un plato de algo romano. ¿Te atreves a probarlo?

Media hora después Callum y él estaban arrellanados en las sillas, gimiendo a los platos vacíos que tenían delante. Había comenzado con un _antipasto _de carne curada, seguido de _carciofi alla giudia, _o alcachofas fritas, tras lo cual Callum se comió su pez espada mientras que él se zampó un plato enorme de mollejas de cordero con salsa de limón y una guarnición de patatas fritas y brócoli. Tendría que hacer el doble de ejercicio esa noche, pero había valido la pena.

—Por Dios, Touya, ya sé que estás emperrado en destruir mi juventud y mi belleza, pero esto es exagerado. —Callum se echó a reír mientras se daba unas palmaditas al vientre hinchado bajo la camiseta naranja—. ¡Vas a hacer que engorde!

—Esa era la intención. —Sonrió—. Eliminar a la competencia.

—¿Cómo es el hotel? —le preguntó Callum al tiempo que mojaba el pan en la sopa—. Espero que te hayan puesto en una suite mejor que la de Justina.

—La suya es mejor —admitió—. Mucho más grande, muchísimo, y con su propia sauna. —Lo había comprobado en la página web del hotel—. Le tenía el ojo echado a la que hay al final del pasillo, que tiene una vista de los tejados de Roma porque yo solo veo el jardín. No hay nada representativo de la ciudad. Pero unos recién casados se me adelantaron. Rarísimo. Conocí a la novia anoche y solo es doctora. No sé cómo se la puede permitir.

—Los médicos ganan una pasta hoy en día. El dermatólogo de Robyn sacaba tres veces más que yo.

Se preguntó de pasada por qué Callum usaba el verbo en pasado, pero no quiso desviar la conversación.

—Sí, pero esta trabaja para la seguridad social.

—A lo mejor el marido es un banquero forrado.

—Es posible.

Pero al recordar a Nakuru no le pareció probable. Había conocido a un montón de mujeres de banqueros y todas tenían la misma pinta: rubias con mechas caras y camisas de seda bien planchadas en beige o gris perla... nada de camisetas desteñidas ni de recogidos en la coronilla con pasadores de plástico púrpura. Puestos a pensarlo, ninguna era médica... casi todas eran madres a jornada completa aunque contaban con niñeras que también estaban a su disposición a jornada completa. Las pocas que trabajaban tenían empresas de decoración o boutiques con ropa premamá porque «me costaba mucho trabajo encontrar algo elegante cuando estaba embarazada».

Aun así, los banqueros no eran los únicos con pasta, se dijo, aunque no se lo ocurría ninguna otra profesión que reportara tanto, salvo los actores, por supuesto.

—Una doctora —musitó mientras pensaba—. ¿Sabes?, siempre he admirado a gente así. A gente que hace algo constructivo con sus vidas en vez de vestirse con ropas ridículas y declamar frases que otras personas han escrito para ellas. Conocerla me ha hecho pensar. Tal vez debería cambiar de vida. Hacer algo constructivo.

Callum esbozó una sonrisa amable. Ya lo había escuchado antes, no solo de labios de Touya, sino también del resto de sus clientes.

—Podrías hacerlo —dijo—. Después de todo, Daniel Day-Lewis lo dejó todo para convertirse en zapatero. Pero antes de que tomes una decisión drástica, piensa en lo que te voy a decir.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Touya al tiempo que se bebía las últimas gotas del tinto que habían pedido.

—Hay un guión de Andreas Bazotti que tiene un papel estupendo para ti. No es una comedia, es un drama en toda regla. Estamos hablando de estatuillas doradas aquí, Touya. Sería un giro de ciento ochenta grados en tu carrera. ¿Podrías apagar la tele diez minutos esta noche y leerlo?

Touya se sentía muy confuso. Estaba en un tris de dejar la actuación, pero Andreas Bazotti era un director muy buscado, joven, atrevido y transgresor. Todo el mundo se moría de ganas por trabajar con él. Estaba seguro de que Flora sería capaz de engordar cinco kilos y dejar de ponerse mechas con tal de tener la oportunidad de hacer un papel pequeño en una de sus películas.

—Acuérdate de John Travolta en _Pulp Fiction _—siguió Callum, que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento—. Este papel podría hacer lo mismo por ti, Touya.

Por primera vez en cinco años sintió un ramalazo de emoción que no estaba relacionado ni con el sexo ni con ganar una partida a la PlayStation. Interpretar un papel serio en vez de una comedia tontorrona, conseguir una nominación a los Oscar, ganar una estatuilla y demostrar así que era algo más que el bonito complemento que iba colgado de Flora, que era un profesional, no una cara bonita que podía decir frases graciosas. Pero se negaba a arriesgarse.

—Supongo que podría echarle un vistazo —comentó.

—Hazlo, colega. —Callum dio un sorbo de vino—. Si te gusta, tenemos que llevarte de vuelta a Los Ángeles a la orden de ya. Deberías ver a Andreas a finales de semana.

—¿A finales de semana? —Hizo una mueca—. No sé si voy a poder hacerlo. Flora va a venir, ¿o no te acuerdas? Íbamos a tomarnos unas minivacaciones en Capri.

—Huy, huy —dijo Callum—. ¿No crees que ya has tenido demasiadas vacaciones este año, Touya?

—¡Cal! No te creerás toda la mierda que lees en las revistas, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. —Callum sonrió.

—Tampoco han sido tantas. Vale, fuimos a Kenia por Año Nuevo.

—Ah, sí.

—Y en febrero fuimos a las Mauricio. Después en marzo y abril estuvimos en la propiedad que tiene Flora en Barbados. ¡Pero eso no fue por vacaciones! —añadió con aire triunfal—. ¡Flora estaba trabajando!

—¿Solo ella?

—Bueno, yo también. Leí unos cuantos guiones. Le di vueltas a mi libro. Estoy consolidando la trama.

—Vale, ¿y luego qué?

—Luego, en junio, fuimos a Praga... pero tuve unas cuantas reuniones. Solo nos tomamos el fin de semana libre. Y durante este último mes he estado haciendo publicidad de esta película en Los Ángeles, y eso también cuenta como trabajo.

—Pero te tomaste una semana libre y la pasaste en esa cabaña de Big Sur.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero ahí lo tienes. —Hizo las cuentas—. Solo dos vacaciones como Dios manda y algún que otro fin de semana. Eso no es pasarse.

—No, no, en absoluto. Trabajas muy duro. Pero échale un vistazo a este guión. Decide por ti mismo si merece la pena perder unos cuantos días de vacaciones. —Hizo una pausa—. Mi teléfono echaba humo ayer. Por el compromiso de Kaho.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con indiferencia a pesar de que el alma se le cayó a los pies como un ascensor que se hubiera descolgado—. Lo he oído. Tengo que darle la enhorabuena.

—Sí, eso sería de recibo. Le mandé flores.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les das? ¿Un año? ¿Nueve meses?

Callum meneó la cabeza.

—Dios, hay que ver lo cínico que eres. Touya, aunque no te lo creas, te juro que cuando me encontré a Fabrizio y a Kaho en Cannes parecían muy felices.

Tragó saliva.

—Eso es genial.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Callum—. Dios, qué bueno es este vino. Voy a tomarme otra copa. ¿Tú quieres?

—Me siento bien —respondió él con la vista clavada en el plato—. Kaho es libre de casarse con quien quiera.

—Pero tiene que ser muy raro después de todo el tiempo que estuvisteis juntos.

—Sí, pero no funcionó. Nuestra relación murió hace años. Durante los últimos tres íbamos a remolque. Si el trabajo no nos hubiera mantenido separados tanto tiempo, habríamos roto mucho antes.

—Tal vez. Tal vez si hubierais pasado más tiempo juntos, habríais tenido algo por lo que continuar.

—Tal vez —reconoció por educación. ¿Qué era aquello, la hora de las confesiones?—. Pero Kaho no estaba bien al final. Era demasiado teatral, demasiado ambiciosa, demasiado beligerante para mí.

Era divertidísima, pensó. Recordó un partido al striptenis en una de las pistas de Callum mientras Robyn y él hacían la compra. Kaho vestida con el sujetador y nada más, y él solo con los calcetines. Había intentado convencer a Flora para hacer lo mismo, pero lo había mirado como si estuviera hablando de algo tabú, como las almorranas.

Callum se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que tienes razón. Bueno, claro que tienes razón.

—Flora es mejor para mí. Es menos... dependiente. No le importan las fiestas ni las alfombras rojas ni las sesiones de fotos con _los __paparazzi. _Es guapa, inteligente y... bueno, tiene buena educación. Diría que es mi mujer ideal.

—Eso es fantástico, Touya. Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Y dices que llega mañana?

—La verdad es que no. Algún problema con la fundación. No va a llegar hasta el fin de semana. Así que mañana por la noche tendrás que servirme de acompañante.

—¡Uf! A ver si me acuerdo de ponerme mi mejor vestido. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te gustaría leer el guión hoy, Touya?

Tuvo que pensárselo.

—No lo sé. Tenía pensando tomármelo con calma.

—Se lee rápido. Creo que te gustará.

De repente, la idea de un guión le resultó excesiva. En cuanto lo leyera, tendría que tomar una decisión sobre si intentar conseguir el papel, y tomar decisiones lo asustaba.

—Hoy no, colega. No estoy de humor para leer. Mañana.

—Vale —replicó Callum con voz indiferente—. Pero no lo dejes mucho. Está en el candelero. Si queremos quedarnos con el papel, tenemos que movernos deprisa. ¿Por qué no lo lees esta noche? Haré que te lo manden.

—Ya veremos. —«Ya veremos» era una de sus frases preferidas para retrasar el momento de comprometerse. Solía poner de los nervios a Kaho—. Estaba pensando en hacer un poco de ejercicio y acostarme temprano.

—Te gustará. Por favor, por el tito Callum.

—Ya veremos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Lisa sabía adónde ir.

—Tiene que ser en la vía Condotti —dijo mientras bajaban los escalones del hotel—. Es como la Bond Street de Roma, según el conserje. Ayer recorrí la vía del Corso, pero era un poco barriobajera. Mañana creo que voy a ir al _outlet _de los diseñadores. Está a las afueras de la ciudad y tiene tiendas con el noventa y cinco por ciento de descuento. Puedes acompañarme si quieres.

—Mmm —musitó Nakuru. En circunstancias normales le encantaba comprar, pero había sobrepasado el presupuesto con las compras de la boda. Y al día siguiente llegaría Gaby—. No sé. Si mi marido sigue mal... Aunque no debería comprar nada. Estoy a dos velas después de... la boda.

—No me extraña. Creo que Simon se va a quedar tieso después de la nuestra. Lo tengo todo planeado. Vamos a contratar al organizador de Jordan y voy a hacerme un vestido como el de ella con cristalitos de Swareso o como se llame y otro en miniatura para Emily. No demasiada gente, tal vez unas cincuenta personas porque Simon no tiene muchos amigos, pero después nos iremos de luna de miel a las Seychelles. —Se abrazó emocionada por la idea—. Me muero de las ganas. Solo tengo que convencer a Simon para que Emily nos acompañe y todo será perfecto. —Se detuvo para mirar a la izquierda antes de cruzar—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu boda?

—Preciosa —respondió sin entrar en detalles. Observó a Lisa con detenimiento. Era una pena que se pusiera tanto maquillaje, porque debajo había un rostro muy bonito: nariz recta, boca ancha y enormes ojos castaños casi ocultos por un montón de capas de rímel. Tenía el pelo rubio resplandeciente y estaba muy morena—. ¡Cuidado con esa moto! ¿Cuándo os vais a casar?

—He encontrado una casita monísima cerca de Guildford. Donde la cantante de Rockdoodle se casó con ese jugador de fútbol. ¿Dónde te casaste tú?

—En el registro civil. El banquete fue en un lugar llamado Cinnamon Club, en Westminster. —Recordó todo el estrés, las discusiones hasta elegir el sitio y el sofocón de su padre cuando le dijo que no se casarían por la iglesia porque Doug no era practicante y que tampoco lo haría en Salcombe, porque estaba demasiado lejos para que fuera la familia de Doug desde Escocia.

—¿Vives en Londres? ¿Dónde?

—En Hackney. —Sonrió orgullosa. Tras pasar la adolescencia deseando escapar de la campiña inglesa, se enorgullecía muchísimo al decirle a la gente que vivía en un barrio con una calle conocida como «la milla de los asesinatos», donde era más fácil comprar droga que verduras frescas.

Lisa frunció el ceño.

—¡Joder, pobrecilla! Yo soy de Walthamstow. ¿No quieres mudarte?

—La verdad es que no —contestó, y recordó que Danny no dejaba de hablar de mudarse a Surrey o a Kent—. Bueno, a veces me harto de ver a esos niñatos con sudaderas anchas al final de la calle o de tener que sortear las jeringuillas al entrar en mi portal, pero me encanta la vida del barrio. No creo que llegue a aburrirme nunca.

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te aburrirás en cuanto tengas un hijo. Todos esos yonquis acercándose al cochecito... Yo me fui de la ciudad en cuanto pude. Tampoco ayudó mucho que el padre de Emily se diera el piro, la verdad. Me dejó con una cría en pañales y un montón de deudas. Tuve que volver a casa de mi madre y vivir con ella cinco años hasta que conseguí saldarlas todas. Trabajé en el departamento de lencería de Debenhams en Croydon. Que no es el peor trabajo del mundo ni mucho menos, pero tampoco el mejor.

—Pobrecilla —dijo. Todos los días escuchaba historias muy parecidas en la consulta, pero a pesar de todo seguían afectándola.

Lisa se animó.

—Bueno, ahora no pasa nada porque he encontrado a Simon. Ya no tengo que trabajar. Emily puede tener todo lo que siempre quiso. Es que Simon es rico. Tiene una casa enorme, un jardín más grande todavía con espacio para una piscina si queremos y también para un jacuzzi. —Le sonrió y cambió de tema—. ¿Tienes una buena habitación? La nuestra es preciosa, pero Simon se enfadó por no poder conseguir una suite. Le dijeron que estaban todas ocupadas, incluso las de menor categoría. ¿Tú tienes una suite?

—La verdad es que sí. —Estaba un poco avergonzada.

—Menuda suerte la tuya —dijo Lisa sin acritud cuando pasaron junto a un sacerdote que hablaba por teléfono a gritos—. ¿Una de las grandes?

—La suite Popolo.

—¡Coño! Esa es una de las tres mejores. —Bajó la voz—. ¿Sabes quién está en las otras dos?

—Sí, Touya Kinomoto y Justina Maguire. —Sonrió al recordar su encuentro. Y aunque jamás revelaría ese detalle, nada le impedía regodearse con la otra historia—. La verdad es que Touya Kinomoto quería cambiarme la habitación. Cambiárnosla. Su terraza da al jardín y quería la vista de los tejados de Roma. Pero le dije que no.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó Lisa—. Es para partirse de la risa. Tienes que decírselo a Christine. Seguro que te paga. —Sacó el móvil del bolsillo—. Mira, voy a llamarla ahora mismo.

—¿Quién es Christine?

—Christine Miller. —Lisa la miró a la cara en busca de un indicio de que reconocía el nombre, pero desistió enseguida—. Es algo así como la principal entrevistadora del _Daily __Post. _Simon trabaja para ella. Está aquí como fotógrafo del periódico. Su fotógrafo más veterano. Treinta años. Por eso están aquí en Roma, para entrevistar a Touya Kinomoto. De hecho, lo hicieron ayer. Simon dice que Touya es un capullo, pero dice lo mismo de todo el mundo. Christine dice que fue un hueso duro de roer. Hoy van a intentar sacarle unas fotos a Justina en las que parezca anoréxica.

—Ah, vale.

—Deberías decirle a Christine lo de que Touya quería cambiar de suite, en serio. Seguro que le hace gracia.

—Si no te importa, prefiero no decirle nada —dijo—. Es que... no quiero que la gente sepa que estoy aquí.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno... es que tengo... tengo un ex muy celoso, ¿sabes?, y se ha cabreado por lo de la boda, así que...

—¡Ah, vale! —Saltaba a la vista que Lisa era una de esas mujeres a las que le encantaba la intriga—. ¡Joder! Yo también tuve uno así y fue una pesadilla. Se colaba en mi jardín y me robaba las bragas del tendedero. Vale, no digas más. Olvida lo que acabo de decirte. —Señaló con la cabeza la tienda de Prada, que estaba a la derecha—. Podemos entrar ahí, pero el conserje me ha dicho que la que hay a la vuelta de la esquina es mejor.

Cruzaron la plaza de España, atestada por hordas de turistas y coches de caballos a la espera de hacer el agosto. A la izquierda, la escalinata propiamente dicha estaba a rebosar de adolescentes cantando con sus guitarras y de chicas nórdicas agotadas y tiradas sobre sus mochilas que pasaban totalmente de los buitres italianos que merodeaban a su alrededor. Había un montón de pintores pintando unas acuarelas espantosas. Lisa giró a la derecha para entrar en la vía Condotti, atestada de rusos y yanquis sudorosos por culpa del calor matinal.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Mira qué botas más monas!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lisa ya tenía la puerta abierta. La siguió al interior de la tienda y aspiró el suave aroma a colonia que circulaba con el aire acondicionado. La alfombra era gruesa y de color púrpura, como sacada de un cuarto de baño de los setenta, y las dependientas eran despampanantes.

—Vamos —dijo Lisa mientras subía las escaleras.

La primera planta era un laberinto de estancias, una para los zapatos, otra para los bolsos, otra para lencería sexy que estaba siendo examinada escrupulosamente por un escandaloso grupo de chinas y otra para la ropa. Casi sin pensar, se acercó a un top de seda y lo acarició con adoración, como si se tratara de un gatito.

—Te quedaría genial —le aseguró Lisa.

Sonrió al tomarlo como un cumplido habitual entre chicas.

—No, en serio que te quedaría genial —insistió Lisa—. Pruébatelo. Ah, no. Supongo que con el bombo no podrás ponértelo. A partir de ahora solo podrás ponerte ropa suelta. Cinturas elásticas. Pantalones enormes.

—Sonrió— no hay nada que te impida darte el capricho de un fondo de armario italiano.

—Salvo que no puedo permitírmelo —señaló, pero Lisa no le hizo caso.

—¿Qué talla tienes? ¿Una 34?

—Una 30 —la corrigió a la defensiva. Había hecho el tremendo esfuerzo de perder unos kilos para la boda.

—Mmm —musitó Lisa un poco escéptica—. Pero las tallas inglesas son más grandes que las europeas. Tal vez deberías probar una 34. Ya te he dicho que estuve trabajando en Debenhams —siguió mientras rebuscaba en los percheros—, así que sé de lo que estoy hablando. —Sacó unos pantalones negros, eligió dos camisas y la empujó hasta un probador—. Pruébatelo, a ver qué tal.

Tras cerrar la cortina, se sacó el vestido por la cabeza y se miró en el espejo cuando estuvo solo con el sujetador y las bragas de H&M. Se puso el top de seda, aunque no estaba muy convencida. Parecía propio de una abuela. Pero se quedó de piedra al verse en el espejo. Era alucinante. Parecía...

—Guapísima —musitó Lisa, que había metido la cabeza en el probador.

—Sí, pero cuesta quinientos euros —protestó desilusionada con la vista clavada en la etiqueta. La tiara de perlas y las invitaciones Smithson le habían costado la misma cantidad, así que era imposible —. Oye, ¿Roma no tiene algo parecido a River Island?

—Calla y pruébate los pantalones.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. De repente, su enorme trasero pareció reducirse a una talla 28. Estaba a punto de ponerse su ropa de nuevo cuando Lisa volvió con un vestido. Y no un vestido cualquiera, sino un vestido de seda en rosa pálido con tirantes muy finos, falda de vuelo y un pequeño corsé. El vestido perfecto. El vestido que cualquiera soñaba encontrar en Primark, pero que nadie encontraba porque estaba en Prada.

Ni siquiera se había cerrado la cremallera y ya sabía que en la vida había estado tan guapa. No sabía que su cintura fuera tan estrecha ni que tuviera semejante canalillo. La imagen del espejo la dejó alucinada. Esa no era la Nakuru que veía por las mañanas. Tal vez si hubiera empleado mejor el dinero para comprarme algunas prendas (y sabía que ahí estaba la gracia) de Prada, Doug habría pensado de otra manera, pensó. ¿Me equivoqué en eso?, se preguntó. Pero sabía que eran pamplinas. A Doug le gustaban las mujeres con vaqueros ajustados y camisetas _vintage, _no vestidas de marca.

Cuando salió del probador, tanto Lisa como la dependienta se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—Increíble —susurró Lisa.

Y lo era. A pesar de lo blanca que estaba y de los pelos que llevaba, estaba como nunca. Casi como había esperado estar el día de su boda.

—Tienes que llevártelo.

—No puedo —le aseguró sin atreverse a mirar la etiqueta—. ¿Cuándo voy a ponérmelo?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Amy, estás de luna de miel! ¿No tenéis pensado ir a cenar a algún restaurante elegante y romántico?

La ironía le arrancó una sonrisa. Lisa no sabía que la cita más importante del año sería la cena de Navidad en Pizza Express que organizaba la clínica. Pero después se acordó de otra cosa.

—La verdad es que me han invitado al estreno de _El carro de las manzanas _—confesó—. Y a la fiesta posterior.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Touya se enteró de que yo... de que nosotros... bueno, de que estábamos de luna de miel y nos envió las invitaciones.

—¡No! ¿De verdad? . Christine mataría por conseguir invitaciones, pero los de relaciones públicas son unos imbéciles. Deberías decírselo. Es una historia muy tierna. Deja a Touya en muy buen lugar.

—No, no... mejor no.

—A lo mejor podrías contarle a Christine anécdotas de la fiesta. Sin nombres ni nada de eso. Te pagaría.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que vaya a ir —le dijo.

Lisa se quedó alucinada.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿Porque tu marido sigue enfermo? ¡Que le den! Deberías ir de todas formas. Sería el colmo.

Se lo pensó. No tenía pensado ir a la fiesta, pero ¿por qué no? Además, Gaby llegaría al día siguiente por la noche y le encantaría. ¿Qué más daba si Vanessa volvía a preguntarle por su marido? En ese momento recordó lo de la ecografía de Gaby y se preguntó si ya sabría el sexo del niño, pero luego la voz chillona de Lisa la devolvió al presente.

—Si te preocupa el dinero, yo te lo pago.

—¡Ni hablar!

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no. Tengo la American Express de Simon. Iba a comprarle a mi madre una chaqueta de cuero y a mi hermana, un vestido, y también iba a comprar un montón de cosas para Emily.

—Eso me parece estupendo, Lisa, pero no puedes comprarme cosas. No estaría bien.

—No te las compraría yo, te las estaría comprando Simon. A él no le importa. Mientras haya un bar donde meterse...

—Pues con más motivo. Gracias, pero no. —Meneó la cabeza, aunque era incapaz de apartar la vista de su reflejo. Tenía que llevárselo. Un vestido que sentaba tan bien era una inversión. Y cuando... No, se corrigió, y si volvía a ver a Doug, se lo pondría y le provocaría un infarto. Gracias al hipocondríaco de Touya Kinomoto, su estancia en el hotel le salía gratis, así que no estaba tan arruinada como pensaba.

—Vas al estreno de una película —dijo Lisa—. Y perdona si te ofendo con lo que voy a decir, pero creo que necesitas algo un poco más elegante que lo que llevas ahora mismo.

Tenía razón.

—Vale, me lo llevo.

Lisa aplaudió.

—¡Bien por ti!

—¿Me deja su tarjeta de crédito, señora? —preguntó el dependiente que estaba cerca.

El hombre desapareció escaleras abajo y la dejó sentada en una silla, intentando recuperar la respiración. Un par de minutos después regresó con una maquinita. Ni siquiera miró el total. Ya estaba en la ruina, ¿qué más daba añadir el precio de un Prada? Se limitó a meter el número PIN. Lisa volvió a aplaudir.

—Has hecho lo correcto.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja en respuesta.

—¿A que sí? Pero se acabaron las compras, por favor. O me quedaré a dos velas.

—Vale. Se acabaron las compras. Para ti. Pero yo acabo de empezar. Nos queda Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Versace, Miss Sixty, Diesel... ¿Sabes que Diesel es italiana? Da igual. También nos queda Ferragamo y Fendi. ¡Madre del amor hermoso, la lista es interminable! —Le echó un vistazo al reloj—. Pero antes tenemos que repostar.

Tras una breve consulta en la guía, Nakuru sugirió el Caffe Greco, que estaba justo al lado.

—Es el lugar adonde iban Stendhal, Goethe y Keats.

—Genial. ¿Eran jugadores del Lazio?

Sin embargo, el café estaba tan atestado de turistas que tras echar un vistazo al interior desde la puerta dieron media vuelta.

—Vale, ¿y si...? —Frunció el ceño mientras hojeaba la guía—. ¿Y si vamos al Bar della Pace? Es el lugar perfecto para ver famosos, según dice aquí.

—¿En serio? —Lisa se humedeció los labios, emocionada—. Pues allá vamos.

Se internaron en las callejuelas mientras ella consultaba el callejero y después de cruzar la diminuta plaza dominada por el impresionante edificio del Panteón, pusieron rumbo a la plaza Navona con sus fuentes, sus bares llenos de turistas parlanchines, sus caricaturistas sentados en taburetes y los inmigrantes africanos vendiendo abalorios. El Bar della Pace estaba justo al lado, en una pintoresca plaza dominada por una iglesia. Las mesas de la terraza estaban ocupadas por un montón de gente guapa que charlaba por los codos. Al ver que una pareja dejaba una mesa libre, Lisa se abalanzó sobre ella. Nakuru se sentó a su lado y dejó en el suelo la bolsa de Prada. Era ridículo, pero el simple hecho de verla la animaba.

—Gracias por obligarme a comprar el vestido. Necesitaba algo que me animara.

Quería que Lisa le preguntara por qué, que curioseara un poco para utilizarlo como excusa y contarle la horrorosa historia al completo. Pero Lisa tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

—¿Estudiaste en un internado?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

—Sí. Pero mi nov... Digo... mi marido no. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te lo pasaste bien?

—No. Fatal. Era horrible estar todo el día metido en el mismo sitio, con una comida que era medianamente pasable y nos obligaban a correr todas las mañanas antes del desayuno. —El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar a Doug mientras le contaba la historia de sus días de estudiante. A pesar de su vehemencia, el relato había sido tan divertido que acabó llorando de la risa.

—Lo que pensaba —dijo Lisa con un suspiro—. Verás, es que Simon cree que Emily debería ir a un internado. Dice que es el mejor entorno para los niños. Y quiere que empiece el próximo curso.

—¡Pero solo tiene nueve años!

—Según él, muchos niños van a esa edad. Él lo hizo.

Eso la dejó pasmada.

—No le permitas que lo haga.

Lisa frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, tal vez sea lo mejor para ella. Disfrutará de una educación excelente. Una de las razones por las que voy a casarme con Simon es para darle todas las facilidades de las que yo carecí. Ah, _ciao_! —saludó sonriente a un camarero, que le devolvió la sonrisa, embobado—. _Due Proseccos, per favore. Grazie. _—Miró a Nakuru de nuevo—. Jamás me habría imaginado que podría ganarse tanto dinero haciendo fotos, pero lleva años trabajando para el _Post _y se sabe todos los trucos para colarlo todo como gastos de trabajo. Hasta que me conoció, no tenía a nadie en quien gastarse el dinero. —Sonrió con alegría—. ¿A qué se dedica tu marido?

—Es guitarrista en un grupo —contestó a regañadientes e inició la cuenta atrás en espera de la pregunta de rigor. Cinco, cuatro...

—¿¡En serio!?¿Son famosos?

Lisa la miraba con renovado interés. Una mirada a la que ya se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años.

—No. Se llaman Ambrosial, y llevan haciendo bolos unos cuantos años sin que nadie les haya ofrecido grabar un disco.

—¿Tu marido es una estrella del rock? —preguntó Lisa como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

Experimentó un aburrido _déjà vu._

—Sí. Yo soy médico.

—¡Hala! Qué trabajo más emocionante.

—Gracias.

—Deberías contárselo a Christine. Podría haceros mucha publicidad. —El camarero les llevó dos copas con una bebida burbujeante—. Gracias. Salud.

Brindaron antes de que ella probara el vino. Las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.

—¿Es muy guapo? Espero conocerlo.

—No está mal —contestó con cierto hastío—. Pero no es un adonis. —Había llegado el momento de cambiar la conversación—. ¿Dónde conociste a Simon?

Lisa sonrió.

—Si te soy sincera, en internet. Era un divorciado solitario. Y yo una viuda solitaria. Al menos eso fue lo que le dije. A ver, para el caso, el padre de Emily podría estar muerto... no mantenemos ningún contacto. —Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Nakuru se echó a reír—. No te preocupes. No voy a cometer bigamia. No llegamos a casarnos. En la primera cita me llevó al Ritz y pensé: «Madre del amor hermoso, esto es Jauja». Que conste que él también me gustó —añadió antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario sobre lo obvio—. Es un poquito... Bueno, es bastante mayor que yo, pero es muy amable. Y tiene una casa enorme y preciosa.

—Sí, me lo has dicho antes.

—Tiene cincuenta y cinco años. Ha estado casado una vez, pero no salió bien. Me dijo que le costaba trabajo conocer a otra mujer porque siempre estaba viajando. A África con la princesa Diana o con los Beckham durante sus vacaciones en la nieve. Para mí es una maravilla, pero según él es una vida muy solitaria. Un hotel distinto cada noche. Por eso se puso tan contento cuando le dije que venía con él a Roma. Dice que es diferente cuando tienes a alguien con quien pimplarte el minibar. Y por eso quiere que Emily vaya a un internado, porque así podré acompañarlo más. Que me parece estupendo, de verdad que sí, pero no entiendo por qué Emily no puede acompañarnos alguna que otra vez. —Le dio un sorbo al vino y siguió—: Está un poco raro con Emily, pero acabará acostumbrándose a ella. Como ya te dije, se niega en redondo a que nos acompañe durante la luna de miel, pero creo que ese sería el mejor momento para que se conocieran. Es que no tiene hijos ni quiere tenerlos. Así que a veces le resulta un poco molesta, pero con el tiempo cambiará, ¿no te parece?

—Seguro que sí —respondió con el mismo tono de voz que empleaba con aquellos pacientes con los que era inútil discutir.

—Eso espero —replicó antes de echarle un vistazo a la carta—. ¿Qué vas a tomar? A mí me apetece una ensalada. —Se dio unas palmaditas en la barriga—. Tengo que cuidar la figura para la boda.

—Yo quiero un sándwich —dijo ella al tiempo que se detenían junto a ellas un par de chicos con gafas de sol, pantalones chinos y camisas de rayas con los cuellos alzados.

—_Buon giorno, signorine _—dijo el más guapo.

Lisa alzó la vista y los miró con agrado.

—Hola.

—¿Inglesas? —El chico sonrió—. Perdón por molestar, pero nos preguntábamos si podíamos compartir la mesa.

La diminuta terraza estaba hasta los topes. Lisa asintió con la cabeza, encantada.

—¿Por qué no?

Se sentaron y se presentaron. El guapo se llamaba Massimo y el menos guapo, Luigi. Tenían veinticinco años, estudiaban empresariales y estaban de paso en Roma antes de reunirse con sus respectivas familias para pasar las vacaciones, en Cerdeña y en Sicilia respectivamente. Los dos hablaban inglés con fluidez, fruto de las visitas anuales a una escuela de idiomas en Brighton. Pidieron cuatro copas más de vino y brindaron con un «chin, chin» que, según dijo Luigi, era la versión italiana de «salud».

—¿Y qué hacen estas damas en Roma? —preguntó Massimo con abierta curiosidad.

Nakuru estaba a punto de soltar la mentira habitual cuando Lisa le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ay! —exclamó, pero su voz quedó ahogada bajo la explicación de Lisa.

—Bueno, hemos venido a relajarnos y descansar. Solo chicas. Ya sabéis, compras, spa...

—¿Y os gusta Roma? —preguntó de nuevo Massimo, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Sí, nos encanta, ¿verdad, Nakuru? Al menos lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, sobre todo las tiendas. —Soltó una risilla tonta y los dos chicos la imitaron, embobados.

Había algo en Lisa que le recordaba a Pinny. Quien, curiosamente, no la había llamado. Sintió una dolorosa punzada al pensar cómo estaría consolando a Doug.

—¿Y el Foro? ¿El Coliseo? ¿San Pedro? ¿Todavía no los habéis visto? —preguntó Luigi, que parecía el más serio de los dos.

—¿Qué? Ah, no. Todavía no. En fin, es que hace un calor espantoso y las tiendas tienen aire acondicionado.

Los dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas antes de ponerse a hablar en italiano entre ellos. Massimo carraspeó.

—¿Estáis libres esta noche? Podríamos enseñaros algunos de los lugares más típicos de nuestra preciosa capital.

Abrió la boca para decir que estaba libre cual pajarillo, pero Lisa le dio otra patada.

—Me temo que no, chicos. Esta noche hay una fiesta en el hotel. Pero mañana no tenemos nada planeado, ¿verdad, Nakuru?

—Pues... No, creo que no.

Los chicos sonrieron.

—En ese caso —afirmó Massimo—, mañana os haremos una visita turística personalizada. ¿Tenéis móvil? Os llamaremos.

Lisa le dio su número y ambos se despidieron con sendos besos. Olían a ropa recién planchada y a Eau Savage.

—_A domani! _—gritaron y desaparecieron en el caluroso mediodía romano.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lisa, con los ojos clavados en el culo de Massimo—. Pero no creo que les gustara escuchar que estamos pilladas. —Le sonrió—. Y, por supuesto, si tu marido está mejor, no tienes por qué venir mañana. Pero yo sí saldré. Será más divertido dar una vuelta con un par de Romeos que ir de tiendas, digo yo. —Echó un vistazo en busca del camarero y gesticuló para hacerle saber que quería la cuenta.

—No, signorina —dijo el camarero—. Los dos caballeros se han hecho cargo de todo.

—Cada vez me gustan más —afirmó Lisa con una amplia risotada.

Había sido el día más divertido desde hacía años en la vida de Touya. Sobre las cuatro de la tarde Callum le echó un vistazo al reloj y exclamó que tenía que largarse. En Los Ángeles estaba a punto de amanecer y tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

—¿Quedamos para cenar? —le preguntó ilusionado.

Sin embargo, Callum meneó la cabeza.

—No sé, Touya. Estaré pegado al teléfono hasta la madrugada. Podrías leer el guión, ¿no?

—Tal vez —respondió a regañadientes.

—Unas cuantas páginas, nada más. Vamos. Hazlo por el tito Callum.

—Ya veremos. —Comenzó a sonarle el móvil—. Ah, es Flora. Será mejor que lo coja. ¡Hola, preciosa!

—¿Has estado bebiendo?

El buen humor se evaporó al instante, como copos de nieve al caer al fuego.

—No —mintió—. Bueno, una copa. Estoy almorzando con Callum.

—Ah, dile hola de mi parte —sugirió con desinterés—. En fin, las cosas se han torcido por aquí. Las niñas tienen varicela.

—¿Varicela?

—Aja. Así que me temo que esto va a retrasarme todavía más. Como muy pronto puedo estar ahí el fin de semana. Siempre y cuando mejoren, claro. De momento están las dos fatal. Cosima vomita en cualquier lado, es de lo más desagradable, y Milly tiene unos granos terribles.

—Pobrecitas —replicó—. Pero a ver... la niñera está con ellas, ¿no? ¿Tienes que quedarte?

—¡Touya! Mis hijas están enfermas. ¿Qué tipo de madre sería si las dejo para irme de picos pardos contigo?

—Supongo que tienes que quedarte, sí —claudicó con resignación—. Pero ¿vendrás el fin de semana?

—No lo creo Touya…. verás…... tengo que contarte algunas cosas. Es sobre nosotros Touya…. ¿no te parece que no hay química entre nosotros?

Dio un respingo al oír esas palabras.

—De que demonios estas hablándome —respondió—. ¿Acaso tengo que sentarme?- preguntó.

Touya sintió un nudo en el estómago, de repente lo vio todo claro.

-Vas a romper conmigo- afirmó maldiciendo entre dientes.

-Sí.

Touya trató de tragar saliva, pero también se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Abandonado. Una vez más.

-¿Hay otro hombre?- preguntó.

-Sí, lo siento.

-¿Alguien que yo conozca? ¿Alguien con quien estés trabajando en tus obras altruistas?

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-De todas formas lo vas a averiguar muy pronto. Es Rupert Walfdor.

¿Rupert?

-¿Estas loca? Ese idiota es peor que yo, se acuesta con todo aquello que tenga piernas.

-Rumores.

-Quizás le falte alguna que otra, pero al fin y al cabo no va a por las mayores de setenta ¿ya te acostaste con él?- le soltó.

-Estoy enamorada de él,- fue su respuesta – Lo siento Touya.

Estaba a punto de desquiciarse, se presionó la cabeza con una mano. Había sabido desde el principio que no estaban enamorados, pero creía que eso no le importaba a Flora.

Cálmate, cálmate. Piensa que esto ya se ha acabado, se dijo a sí mismo. Se quedó contemplando el paisaje de Italia, las coloridas calles, la gente pasando. Se sintió extraño, por un lado estaba dolido, pero también se sentía aliviado. Que confusión.

-¿Cómo quieres que manejemos esto?- preguntó Flora.- por supuesto yo asumo toda la responsabilidad, pero ¿quién quieres que lance la noticia, tu equipo o él mío?

Touya se obligó a centrarse en la situación, había que manejar la ruptura con habilidad de cara a la prensa, después ya vería que quería hacer.

-Tengo que pensarlo. Y además tengo que hablarlo con Callum y Nessie. No puedo hacer ningún movimiento sin ellos, ya sabes como funciona.

Un ataque de rabia amenazó con desbordarlo, pero no quería darle la satisfacción a Flora.

-Lo que necesito ahora mismo es que lo mantengas en secreto de momento hasta que yo idee el siguiente paso- añadió Touya.

-Dos días Touya, es tiempo de sobra. Quiero seguir adelante.

-Quieres decir hacerlo público- tal como él hubiese querido hacer cuando le pidiera matrimonio-. Me mantendré en contacto contigo.

-Lo siento m...

—Ahora tengo que dejarte.

—Algún día te alegraras de este momento- declaró Flora.

—pensar eso te hace sentir mejor ¿verdad?

Colgó con una especie de desconsuelo. Sus planes para proponerle matrimonio en Roma se habían ido al traste, nada de un nuevo comienzo, todo estaba saliendo mal en su vida.

Sintió la mirada de Callum clavada en él.

—Lo siento, tío. Flora acaba de dejarme colgado. Sus hijas están enfermas.- decidió decir, aunque no fuera toda la verdad.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —exclamó, preocupado—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Varicela.

—Dale ánimos de mi parte. Recuerdo cuando la pasé de pequeño. No veas cómo picaba...

Estaba enfadado. Cierto que las niñas estaban enfermas, pero eso no había evitado que ella anduviera de flores con ese Rupert ¿no se merecía él también un poco de compasión? Claro, solo si le contaba la historia completa, cosa que no haría… aún.

—No estará para el estreno de mañana por la noche. —Cosa que, evidentemente, significaba que tendría que ir solo. El mundo se volvería loco comparando el abandono que Flora le plantaba con la felicidad conyugal que pronto compartirían Kaho y Fabrizio.

—Pues ve con Justina. He oído que no tiene pareja.- le dijo Callum sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿No iba a ir con ese pelmazo del grupo?

—No, parece que han cortado, así que os podéis hacer un favor el uno al otro.

—Ya veremos. —Antes que a Justina prefería a un nazi por acompañante, pero ese no era el momento de despotricar.

—Tío, tengo que irme —dijo Callum—. Te llamaré por la mañana. Dime lo que piensas del guión. —Cogió la tarjeta de crédito que la signora le devolvía y dejó unos cuantos euros en la mesa—. Volverás con la Vespa, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió.

—Hasta luego, entonces. Gracias por elegir este sitio. Ha sido divertido.

—De nada. _Ciao._

Siguió sentado donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer. Era normal que Flora quisiera estar con ese idiota y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero no podía evitar sentirse rechazado. Kaho amaba a otro. Y Flora prefería a otro también. Callum prefería pasar la tarde dando órdenes por teléfono en vez de salir con él. La signora lo había olvidado. No era el preferido de nadie.

—En fin, espabílate —se dijo en voz alta, ya que el comedor estaba vacío.

—_Che_? —preguntó la signora Emilia, que asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

—_Niente! Grazie._

—_Prego _—replicó la mujer antes de desaparecer.

Todavía tenía toda la tarde por delante, tan vacía como una pradera. Pero como tenía la Vespa, podía ir a cualquier sitio. Hizo un repaso mental de los monumentos más emblemáticos de Roma. Los había visto todos. ¿Para qué verlos otra vez? Salió del restaurante y cuando se subió a la moto recordó de repente el día que Kaho y él recorrieron la Corniche de Cannes en una scooter. Joder, por mucho que le fastidiara hacerlo debería llamarla en cuanto llegara al hotel. Todavía le resultaba increíble que se hubiera recuperado tan pronto de su ruptura y que hubiera encontrado otra vez el amor.

Mientras recorría la vía del Corso en la moto, rememoró la noche que todo se fue al traste. Ocurrió en la casa de Marylebone, cosa rara porque no solían pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Acababan de volver de una fiesta celebrada durante la semana de la moda, en la que Kaho se emborrachó y se pasó la noche pegada a Andre Agassi.

_**Inicio Flash back**_

—_Menudo espectáculo has dado —le dijo de malhumor en el coche, de vuelta a casa—. ¿Sabes que está casado y que tiene dos hijos?_

—_¿Y? ¿Es que eso detiene a alguien en nuestro mundo? —replicó ella, dándole una patada al asiento del conductor con el tacón de uno de sus zapatos—. De todas formas —añadió—, no sé por qué te enfadas. Ni que fuera tu mujer... puedo coquetear con quien me vaya en gana._

—_Con quien me dé la gana —la corrigió él de mala manera. Le encantaba restregarle por la nariz el hecho de que había dejado el instituto a los dieciséis, mientras que él tenía una diplomatura de Cambridge._

_Pensándolo bien... se había pasado la última etapa de su relación con Kaho ridiculizándola. Y en el fondo sabía por qué lo hacía. Porque su fama se incrementaba con cada temporada de __Supermodelo, __que batía récords de audiencia, mientras que él parecía estancado._

_No habría llegado a ningún sitio de no haber sido su novia y de no haberlo acompañado a los estrenos ligerita de ropa, de modo que la industria de la moda (que previamente la rechazó por ser un poco barriobajera) comenzara a hacerle ofertas._

_La conclusión lo distrajo un instante, pero no tardó en regresar a la pelea en cuestión. Cuando llegaron a casa, Kaho se fue derecha al salón y agarró la botella de whisky del aparador estilo art decó._

—_Creo que ya has bebido bastante —le dijo._

—_¡Deja de darme el coñazo! Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, no eres mi marido._

—_Vamos a ver, ¿a qué vienen todas esas referencias al matrimonio últimamente? Sabes que no vamos a casarnos. Lo nuestro no va de eso._

—_¿Ah, no? ¿De qué va, entonces? —Su rostro estaba crispado por la ira, pero por extraño que pareciera en ese momento la deseó como hacía meses que no lo hacía—. ¿De caminar del brazo por las alfombras rojas? ¿De ser una pareja influyente? ¿De darle al público dos al precio de uno?_

—_¡Oye! Es a ti a quien le encanta todo eso. Yo nunca lo he buscado y lo sabes._

—_Lo que tú digas. Pero has sabido sacarle provecho a las circunstancias, ¿verdad? —Sacó un cigarrillo del bolso y lo encendió con su mechero plateado—. Mientras que yo he tenido que apechugar con la humillación de escuchar: «¿Por qué no se casa Kaho? ¿Por qué no se decide Touya a ponerle el anillo?»._

—_Pues nunca me has dicho que te molestara —protestó, pensando en todas las entrevistas en las que Kaho había afirmado que el matrimonio no era sexy, y que prefería ser la novia de alguien antes que la «esposa de»._

—_Sí, porque eso habría sido más humillante todavía. Pero por supuesto que quiero casarme, Touya. Tengo casi treinta y tres años. Quiero tener un hijo antes de que sea tarde._

—_¿__¡Un hijo!? —Eso lo pilló por sorpresa. Kaho era tan maternal como una viuda negra... cada vez que había niños cerca su expresión era la misma que si estuviera conteniendo la respiración porque alguien se había derramado vino en su traje de marca._

—_¡Sí, un hijo! Soy una mujer. Las mujeres tienen hijos. Para eso nos pusieron en este planeta._

_La miró y lo vio de repente. Kaho, él y un pequeño Touya vestido con un pelele azul balbuceando «pa-pa». Sí. Tal vez fuera divertido tener un bebé. Aunque igual no... no lo tenía muy claro. Si Kaho y él tenían un hijo, tendrían un vínculo de por vida, le gustara o no. Tendrían que casarse al menos para que sus respectivos padres no pusieran el grito en el cielo, y si se casaban, no podría casarse con nadie más... En fin, el mundo era muy grande y había un montón de mujeres. La idea de no estar oficialmente disponible para ninguna le ponía los pelos de punta._

_Y aunque la vida con Kaho era divertida, no era la mujer con la que había soñado casarse. Su futura esposa leía libros en lugar de revistas de cotilleos y su acento era exquisito... no como el de Kaho, que delataba sus orígenes vulgares. Claro que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en Estados Unidos más pijo se volvía su acento, porque sabía que los yanquis se volvían locos por el acento británico de la BBC._

—_Así que, Touya Kinomoto... ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?_

—_Mmm... ya veremos —contestó._

—_¡Y una mierda que ya veremos! Llevas seis dichosos años diciendo lo mismo. ¿¡Cuánto tiempo necesita una persona para decidirse!?_

_Siempre estaba espectacular cuando se enfadaba. Le brillaban los ojos y se ruborizaba. Así que se acercó a ella y le colocó las manos en los hombros._

—_Déjame pensarlo. Hablaremos por la mañana._

_Una de sus manos descendió hasta agarrarle la cintura, señal inequívoca de que tenía ganas de estar con ella._

—_¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Quita esa mano de ahí! Me pones enferma. ¡Estamos a punto de romper y lo único que se te ocurre es darte un revolcón!_

—_No estamos a punto de romper —le aseguró, dejando las manos donde estaban—. Ya te he dicho que voy a pensármelo._

_Kaho le apartó las manos y le dio un par de guantazos._

—_Para ya. Y escúchame. No vamos a hacer nada hasta que lleve el anillo de compromiso. ¿Me has oído? Me voy a la cama. A la de la habitación de invitados. ¡Buenas noches!_

—_¡Kaho, espera! —exclamó con cierta desgana pero ya iba por la mitad de la escalera y cuando aporreó la puerta de la habitación de invitados, le dijo a gritos que se fuera._

_Salió a la mañana siguiente antes de que él se levantara, y cuando volvió por la noche después de haber almorzado con algunos de sus colegas gays, le dio tranquilamente un ultimátum: tenía un mes para proponerle matrimonio o se largaba. Sin embargo, no le echó cuentas al asunto. Kaho __lo __adoraba y sabía, porque aferrado que tenía que saberlo, que él también la adoraba y no quería estar con otra. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que lo presionaran._

_El mes pasó sin que apenas se diera cuenta... Kaho pasó casi todo el tiempo en Estados Unidos, grabando __Supermodelo, __que se había convertido en el concurso más visto de la temporada. Él se fue a esquiar y luego tuvo que hacer el doblaje de algunos de los personajes de __El gato de mi hermana, __una película de dibujos animados que, pese a las críticas positivas, no fue un exitaso. Y ya iban cuatro seguidos, tal como le recordaban los blogueros todos los días cuando buscaba su nombre en Google._

_El día de la decisión llegó sin darse cuenta. Kaho volvió y le dijo dulcemente por teléfono que estaba en su piso de Little Venice y que lo invitaba a cenar, que cocinaba ella._

_Llegó al piso con un nudo en el estómago. Estaba preciosa, con una falda de vuelo al estilo de los años cincuenta y un top muy escotado que resaltaba su generoso busto. Había hecho churrasco, su plato preferido, y patatas fritas. De postre había tiramisú. La observó comérselo todo a dos carrillos y eso lo alegró. Después de esa noche se pasaría un mes sobreviviendo con sopa de col para compensarlo, pero sabía que a él le gustaban las mujeres con buen apetito. Fue una de las cosas que los unió durante los años que pasaron en Los Ángeles: las risas compartidas cuando veían a todas aquellas mujeres mordisqueando zanahorias y sushi._

—_¿Y qué? —le preguntó después de la cena, cuando se sentaron en el sofá con sendas copas de __brandy._

—_¿Y qué qué?_

—_Sabes muy bien para qué has venido —respondió ella._

—_¿Ah, sí?_

_Pensándolo bien, eso fue lo más irritante que pudo decir, pero Kaho lo pasó por alto._

—_Creo que sí. Hoy se cumple el plazo. ¿Te has decidido?_

_No dijo nada._

—_¡Touya! —lo instó con voz chillona—. ¿Te has decidido?_

—_Sabes que no me gusta que me presionen —respondió con cierto nerviosismo._

—_Y tú sabes que no me gusta que me tomen por tonta durante más de seis años —replicó muy tranquilamente—. Así que después de todo este tiempo, creo que es justo que me digas adonde quieres que lleguemos._

—_¿Te ha metido Suzanne esta idea en la cabeza? —le preguntó._

_Suzanne era la amiga de Marina y siempre lo había mirado con desdén, ya que sospechaba (correctamente) que él consideraba su pisito de tres dormitorios en un edificio moderno de Penge demasiado poco tras haber vuelto del Copacabana en Río de Janeiro o de dondequiera que hubiesen estado._

—_Se me ha metido a mí solita. Es decisión mía. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?_

—_Kaho... —dijo al tiempo que le cogía su delgada mano. Tenía las uñas pintadas de ese rosa brillante que le resultaba tan vulgar—. Tienes que darme un poco más de tiempo._

_Kaho se levantó._

—_Lo siento, Touya, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ya has tenido tiempo de sobra. No creo que necesites más._

—_¡Sí, para un café!_

—_Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo, así que no insistas. —Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Te quiero, Touya, pero se ha terminado. Tengo que continuar con mi vida. Llamaré a Marco para que te lleve a casa, ¿te parece bien?_

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Te llevaría yo, pero creo que he bebido demasiado. Así que Marco te llevará._

_Marco y Antonella eran el matrimonio que vivía con Kaho y se encargaba de la casa._

—_¿Un café? —preguntó con voz menos indignada y más lastimera._

—_¿Para qué?_

—_Esto es una locura. No puedes cortar de esta manera __y __sin previo aviso._

—_No ha sido sin previo aviso. Llevo diez años aguantando esta situación y te he dado un mes de plazo para cambiar las cosas. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número interno que la comunicaba con el ama de llaves—. Hola, Antonella. ¿Puedes decirle a Marco que lleve al señor Kinomoto a casa, por favor? Gracias. Sí. Ahora mismo. —Colgó y le sonrió—. Marco estará listo en cinco minutos._

—_Kaho. Tenemos que hablar._

—_No, Touya. Ya hemos hablado. Ahora sé lo que necesitaba saber. Que tengas una vida estupenda. Adiós._

_Se pasó todo el trayecto hasta su casa hirviendo de indignación. Estaba loca. Y ese solo era uno más de sus melodramáticos truquitos. La cosa no acababa ahí, por supuesto que no. Seguro que lo llamaba cuando estuviera en casa y se reía de él, alegando haberle dado una buena lección. Aunque no tenía tan claro que pudiera perdonarla... Si antes no estaba seguro sobre la idea de casarse, en esos momentos sí que lo tenía claro. Nadie le tomaba el pelo a Touya Kinomoto. Era algo infantil y ofensivo._

_Sin embargo, el teléfono no sonó cuando llegó a casa ni tampoco por la mañana. Un par de días después comenzó a preocuparse por la posibilidad de que una destrozada Kaho se hubiera tomado una sobredosis, y la llamó. Lo cogió al quinto tono._

—_Hola, Touya —le dijo con voz cantarina. De fondo se escuchaban risas y mucho jaleo._

—_Hola. Mmm... ¿dónde estás?_

—_En el sur de Francia, en casa de Mitch. Estamos en la terraza, comiendo langostinos. Esto es la gloria._

—_Ya veo. Mmm... ¿estás bien?_

—_¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Y tú?_

—_Estoy bien, sí._

—_Touya, sabes que es de mala educación hablar por teléfono cuando se está acompañado, así que ya hablaremos luego. Me alegra haber oído tu voz. Adiós._

_No le devolvió la llamada. Un año después comenzó a salir con ese imbécil de Fabrizio. Nunca volvió a saber de ella, aunque se encontraron en un par de galas benéficas e intercambiaron unas cuantas frases hechas como si fueran meros conocidos. Todos los días se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de mandarle un mensaje o un correo electrónico para quedar con ella. Pero, como siempre, la posibilidad de que alguien lo interpretara como un esfuerzo por su parte lo paralizaba. ¿Y si se negaba? La humillación sería mucho peor que la que sentía en esos momentos. Bastante tenía con aguantar los comentarios de todo el mundo sobre lo rápido que había pasado Kaho de estar feliz a su lado a llevar del brazo a un millonario._

_Algunos «amigos» en común se habían encargado de declarar a varias publicaciones que ella había pasado meses poniéndole los cuernos, que lo habían dejado un año antes, pero que lo habían mantenido en secreto para no perjudicar aún más su tambaleante carrera como actor. Se lo tomó con calma y adoptó la filosofía de «estas cosas son así». Cuando su padre le preguntó, incluso cuando se lo preguntó su hermana, les contestó que las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado y acto seguido cambió de tema. Unas semanas después de que Kaho conociera a Fabrizio, Vanessa le advirtió de la entrevista que salía en __¡Hola!_

_**«Kaho Mizuki habla sobre su ruptura con Touya y su nueva vida con su novio Fabrizio durante un viaje por Argentina.»**_

_El corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido que temía que le rompería las costillas. Allí estaba Kaho, viendo un partido de polo a través de unos prismáticos, y montando a caballo en la pampa mientras afirmaba: __**«Touya y yo tuvimos algo muy especial. Pero al final nos dimos cuenta de que era una relación fraternal más que amorosa. Separarse fue duro, pero era necesario. Lo hicimos deseándonos lo mejor mutuamente».**_

—_En fin, eso es lo que hay —replicó, cerrando la revista—. __Finito! __—Siempre le había molestado que Kaho fuera por ahí soltándole cosas a la prensa y que lo hubiera hecho a sus espaldas era la gota que colmaba el vaso._

_Estaría mejor sin ella y debería haberse dado cuenta muchos años antes. Decidió vivir la vida loca durante unos meses y se cepilló a montones de mujeres despampanantes, algunas de las cuales llevaban años detrás de él. Y, entonces, cuando la gente comenzaba a mirarlo con curiosidad por haber adoptado el papel de mujeriego, conoció a Flora._

_«Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.» Ese fue el titular que apareció en una publicación bajo el cual colocaron una foto de Kaho y Fabrizio al lado de una en la que salían Flora y él. Se pasó un buen rato observando la foto. Kaho y Fabrizio parecían un par de bobos sonrientes, los dos vestidos igual: vaqueros blancos y polos de color pastel. Observó su foto con Flora. La habían hecho mientras salían del Ivy. Ella había alzado una mano para protegerse de los flashes de las cámaras. Tenía la cabeza gacha y llevaba un abrigo de lana gris y el pelo recogido en un moño. Definitivamente, eran una pareja mucho más elegante._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Llegó a la puerta trasera del hotel y el portero le abrió de inmediato. Siguió en la Vespa hasta el aparcamiento donde otro portero estaba preparado para ayudarlo a quitarse el casco y llevarlo hasta el ascensor por los pasillos del personal.

—¡Señor Kinomoto! —escuchó que lo llamaba Ducelli—, ¿se lo ha pasado bien?

—Mucho —contestó.

Al volver la cabeza vio a la doctora que lo atendió la noche anterior entrar en el vestíbulo con otra mujer tan exagerada en su vestimenta y maquillaje como las esposas de los futbolistas. La extraña pareja le resultó curiosa, pero en cuanto entró en el ascensor su mente tomó otros derroteros. Una vez en la suite, cogió el teléfono y, después de respirar hondo, marcó el número que llevaba meses pensando en borrar. ¿Qué iba a decir? Mierda, lo mejor sería colgar. Pero...

—Hola. Soy Kaho. Deja un mensaje. Gracias.

—¿Kaho? Esto... Kaho, soy Touya. Hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿verdad? En fin, enhorabuena. Te deseo lo mejor. Es lo único que quería decirte. Vale. Mmm... Adiós.

Cortó la llamada con la boca seca y tiró el móvil al otro lado de la habitación. Le palpitaba una vena en la sien. ¡Ay, Demonios! Una de sus migrañas lo acechaba. No le quedaba más remedio que desconectar todos los teléfonos y meterse en la cama. Podía coger el guión de Bazotti. Aunque no estaba seguro de querer leerlo. ¿Y si el papel era genial y se presentaba a la audición pero luego no se lo daban? O al contrario, ¿y si lo conseguía y salía mal y todo el mundo se reía de él por haber pensado que podía darle un giro a su carrera?

Al final decidió que no pasaría nada por echarle un vistazo. Tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar algo que lo distrajera de sus negros y depresivos pensamientos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Estaban saliendo de la cafetería para seguir con las compras cuando a Lisa empezó a sonarle el móvil. Simon llevaba todo el día intentando captar imágenes de Justina Maguire en las que apareciera esquelética y estaba ansioso porque su prometida volviera al hotel.

—Mierda, seguro que quiere echar un polvo —dijo Lisa mientras guardaba el Motorola en su bolso de Fendi—. ¡Qué pereza! Claro que ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Ese es mi nuevo trabajo, aunque es mejor que organizar sujetadores por tallas y devolver las bragas a sus perchas.

—Supongo —replicó Nakuru entre carcajadas. Las dos copas de Prosecco se le habían subido a la cabeza.

Hacía mucho que no pillaba ese puntillo y se sentía muy despreocupada. Bueno, tal vez despreocupada fuera un poco fuerte, ya que seguía colgada de Doug, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sentó con una amiga al sol para echarse unas risas, y todavía más desde la última vez que coqueteó, aunque con poca maña, con dos desconocidos.

Regresaron en un silencio agradable al hotel dejando atrás callejuelas adoquinadas y arcos. Se detuvieron un momento para ver a un mimo y echar un vistazo a un puestecillo de bisutería regentado por un hippy de pelo canoso. De repente bajó la mirada al suelo y vio una alcantarilla en la que estaban grabadas las letras SPQR. ¿No era eso lo que los centuriones romanos llevaban en los escudos en Astérix? «El senado y el pueblo de Roma», recordó de sus tiempos de colegio. Y en ese momento descubrió el encanto de Roma.

—Es una pena que no podamos salir con los chicos esta noche —susurró Lisa cuando estaban cerca del hotel—. Pero a Simon no le habría hecho mucha gracia que desapareciera esta noche y dudo mucho que tu pobre marido enfermo se lo hubiera tomado mejor.

—Cierto.

—¿Te apetece tomarte una copa con Simon y conmigo? —le preguntó Lisa ya en el vestíbulo—. ¿O estás deseando atender al enfermo?

En realidad lo que deseaba era no quedarse sola tan pronto y también sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era Simon.

—No, no, seguramente está dormido. Me encantaría tomar una copa. —Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Touya Kinomoto iba hacia los ascensores. De repente y sin saber por qué, se puso como un tomate. Apartó la vista con rapidez.

Simon estaba esperando bajo una sombrilla en la terraza de la planta baja, con una enorme jarra de cerveza delante y unos aperitivos muy exóticos.

—¿Todo va bien, cariño? —preguntó Lisa al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual se dejó caer en una silla, a su lado—. Simon, te presento a Nakuru. Hemos estado de compras. Nakuru, este es Simon.

—Hola. —Simon le tendió la mano a regañadientes.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Fatal. Tuvimos que untar a un tío para poder subir a su terraza y hacerle fotos a Justina en la suya. Que por cierto es más grande que el _Titanic. _Ha sido una pesadilla.

—Pero ¿has conseguido lo que querías?

—Al final —respondió—. En biquini.

—Con pinta de anoréxica.

—Con pinta de haber pasado por una hambruna.

Lisa le sonrió a una camarera muy guapa.

—_Ciao! _Un martini, por favor. Tómate otro, Nakuru. Son la especialidad de la casa. ¡Mentira estas embarazada! Ni pensarlo, no puedes.

—Vale —accedió, aunque igual no le gustaba el martini.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, comprobó que tenía una pinta estupenda y que iba acompañado de un vaso de hielo con una cucharilla encima llena de caviar.

—Bueno, ¿cómo es Touya Kinomoto? —preguntó.

—Es un capullo.

—¡No me lo creo! —exclamó Lisa—. Nakuru, te lo dije. Dice lo mismo de todo el mundo. De Justin Timberlake. De Bill Clinton...

—Ese sí que era un capullo.

—De Madonna. De la reina de Jordania. ¿Has fotografiado a alguien que te cayera bien?

Simon pensó la respuesta.

—Tiger Woods no estaba mal. Me firmó la gorra.

—Creo que Simon lleva demasiado tiempo en este mundillo —dijo Lisa—. Está siempre viajando por el extranjero. Va a India con el príncipe Carlos, a Hollywood para verse con Tom Cruise, pero actúa como si trabajara en una mina.

—Los famosos solo son personas —señaló Simon—. Personas que, por cierto, están hechas polvo y son más vanidosas y más neuróticas que los demás mortales. ¿Por qué hay que ponerse nervioso por la idea de ver a uno? Les importamos una mierda. No nos vamos a hacer amigos del alma ni vamos a jugar al golf. Y los viajes son viajes. Un avión es un avión. Una habitación de hotel es una habitación de hotel. En los viejos tiempos sí que era estupendo porque controlábamos el cotarro, pero ahora la dirección es tan tacaña que ya podemos considerarnos afortunados de conseguir un asiento en la bodega del avión.

—Vamos, no es tan malo —lo contradijo Lisa, que levantó la copa hacia ella—. Siempre se está quejando porque los viejos tiempos eran mejores, antes de que la dirección se volviera tacaña. Aunque yo creo que alojarse de gorra en un hotel como este y encima tacharlo de trabajo es para darse con un canto en los dientes.

—Estamos aquí porque es donde se alojan Touya y Justina, y porque Christine consiguió un descuento. Y los viejos tiempos eran muchísimo mejores, ni punto de comparación. Te embolsabas el dinero íntegro y podías vivir de los intereses. Facturas para esto, facturas para lo otro. Te comes un sándwich de almuerzo y luego presentas una factura en blanco del Ritz. Le han quitado la gracia. Y encima le piden a alguien como yo, con treinta años en el negocio, que pulule por las entradas de los hoteles y por los restaurantes para hacer fotos de Justina Maguire con pinta de anoréxica o con un agujero en las medias. Como si fuera un puto _paparazzi._

—Simon odia a los _paparazzi _porque ganan más dinero que él —explicó Lisa como de pasada. Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tienen de malo las fotos de Justina Maguire? Está delgadísima. Segurito que tiene un trastorno alimenticio. Es un mal ejemplo para las niñas como Emily. ¿Tú qué crees, Nakuru? Ella es doctora.

—Yo... —comenzó ella, pero Simon se le adelantó.

—O están muy delgadas o están muy gordas. El caso es que es una putada verme reducido a ganarme la vida de esta forma, sacando primeros planos de culos de mujeres.

—Muchos hombres estarían encantados... —soltó Lisa con una risilla antes de darle un codazo. Su perseverancia era admirable, desde luego—. Cuéntanos más cosas sobre Touya. ¿Por qué es un capullo?

—Porque va por ahí dándose aires y soltando chorradas sin prestar atención a lo que hace. Parecía aburrido. Y me miraba por encima del hombro. Kaho, su ex, es distinta. Ella sí que es una señora. Siempre recuerda tu nombre. Posa para la foto como le dices. Nunca parece aburrida.

Simon se dejó llevar por los recuerdos y resultó evidente que estaba colado por Kaho Mizuki. Lo miró con curiosidad. No tenía el menor atractivo con esos ojos anodinos y la narizota colorada, fruto de muchas noches de copas en bares del extranjero. ¿De verdad era una piscina suficiente compensación por casarse con alguien así?

El teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Como era habitual, su primer pensamiento fue para Doug, pero se trataba de Gaby.

—Ya era hora —dijo cuando pulsó el botón verde—. Creía que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Qué va. Es que me han... retenido. —La voz de Gaby sonaba rara. Temblorosa. No como de costumbre. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Espera un momento, Gaby. Disculpadme —les dijo a Lisa y a Simon—. Tengo que hablar en privado.

—No te preocupes. —Lisa cogió un bolígrafo de su bolso y escribió algo en una servilleta—. Aquí tienes mi número. Llámame si quieres que quedemos otra vez.

—Genial, gracias —le dijo ella, y metió la servilleta en el bolso—. Hasta luego. —Se levantó de la mesa y subió los escalones que llevaban del bar al jardín.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Bueno, vamos a tener una niña —contestó Gaby.

—¡Una niña! ¡Qué alegría! —Estaba encantada de verdad, aunque sintió una leve punzada de dolor por el futuro que ya no tendría.

—Sí. Es genial. Estamos encantados. Pero, Nakuru... hay un problema. Dicen que tengo un problema en el cuello del útero y que el bebé podría nacer antes de tiempo. Mucho antes. Me han dado unos puntos a ver si pueden evitarlo. Y me han recomendado reposo absoluto en la cama para retrasar el parto todo lo posible.

—¿Tienes insuficiencia cervical? —Adoptó la jerga profesional sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso mismo. Ay, Nakuru, me muero de miedo.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó, aunque ella también estaba aterrada—. Si guardas reposo, no pasará nada. No muevas ni un dedo. Que PJ y Faviola te sirvan como a una reina. Y recuerda que hay muchísimas cosas para tratar a los bebés prematuros hoy en día.

—Lo sé, eso mismo me han dicho. Pero me da muchísimo miedo. Y me siento mal por no poder jugar con Archie. Y luego estás tú. ¿Vas a estar bien tú sola?

—Sí —le aseguró, odiándose porque no lo decía en serio—. ¿Quieres que vuelva? Para cuidarte.

—¡Ni hablar! Mi madre viene en el próximo tren. Y PJ se está comportando como un campeón. Escúchame, estoy aquí para lo que necesites. No tengo otra cosa que hacer aparte de estar sentada sobre mi ya generoso pandero. Así que llámame cuando quieras.

—Lo mismo digo. A cualquier hora —dijo antes de colgar, alucinada y aturdida.

Nakuru se fue derecha a su habitación después de la llamada. Una vez allí se dejó caer en una tumbona de la terraza mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas por la preocupación. En ese tipo de situaciones sus conocimientos médicos le parecían más una maldición que una bendición. Una insuficiencia cervical no solo era un término espantoso, sino también una dolencia muy grave. Sí, Gaby tenía muchas posibilidades de retrasar el parto si guardaba reposo absoluto, pero aun así sería muy penoso para ella pasar todo ese tiempo en la cama con un niño pequeño en la casa y sin nada que hacer. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que ni los puntos ni el reposo absoluto evitaran el parto y, aunque había sido sincera al decirle que hoy en día había muchos tratamientos para los niños prematuros, también era cierto que seguían muriendo muchos o (lo que era peor según su punto de vista) que nacían con problemas físicos o psíquicos. La medicina moderna había mejorado tanto la calidad de vida que la gente solía pensar que tanto ellos como sus hijos eran inmortales, pero ella sabía de primera mano que el embarazo y el parto seguían siendo muy peligrosos.

Nakuru se despertó sumida en la tristeza. Otra noche más que había pasado sintiéndose sola y abandonada en esa cama que le recordaba a una isla desierta. La noche anterior cenó un trozo de pizza para llevar que había comprado en un bar cercano al hotel y después vio una película en DVD, un thriller malísimo protagonizado por Harrison Ford que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones, mientras intentaba no preocuparse por Gaby.

No le sirvió de nada. Tenía que volver a casa. Recordó el hotel que tenía reservado en Capri para el sábado. Ni de coña. Ya estaba hasta el gorro de la dichosa luna de miel en solitario. En ese mismo momento iba a llamar a British Airways y exigiría que le buscaran un asiento en el primer vuelo a Londres.

La mantuvieron en espera durante veinticinco minutos y cuando el operador por fin regresó, no lo hizo con buenas noticias.

—Lo siento muchísimo, señora Fraser. Los vuelos que salen de Roma hoy, mañana e incluso pasado mañana, están completos. Es temporada alta. Como muy pronto podría conseguirle pasaje para el sábado por la mañana.

—Pero algo habrá que pueda hacer, ¿no? —suplicó, con la voz tan aguda como el pitido de una tetera a punto de hervir.

—Si quiere, venga al aeropuerto y nosotros la incluiremos en la lista de espera para las cancelaciones. Pero ya hay mucha gente en ese caso y las garantías son mínimas. Evidentemente, puede intentarlo con otra compañía aérea; pero por lo que veo en el monitor, tampoco tienen sitio.

Colgó, desolada y derrotada.

Eran más de las cinco cuando Touya se fue a dormir. El guión de Bazotti era tan bueno que le resultó imposible soltarlo. ¡Y el papel! El papel era muy distinto a todo lo que había hecho antes. Profundo, emocional, provocativo y sin una sola frase graciosa.

Una vez que terminó de leerlo, siguió tendido en la cama con la mente hecha un torbellino, imaginándose las posibles críticas que recibiría. «Touya Kinomoto: la revelación.» «Magnífica interpretación del actor. Alcanza nuevas cotas de emoción.»

Ya se veía en el escenario con la estatuilla dorada en la mano, aunque lo irritante era que no habría nadie que aplaudiera frenéticamente entre el público, no sería Flora, mucho menos Kaho. Estuvo a punto de coger el teléfono para llamar a Callum (no sería la primera vez que lo despertaba de madrugada), para contarle todo y tener consejo sobre lo que debía hacer, pero logró contenerse. Ya hablaría con él por la mañana. Callum se pondría en contacto con Los Ángeles y pondrían la bola en movimiento. Ese iba a ser el punto de inflexión de su vida, el momento que señalarían los historiadores como el comienzo de la maravillosa leyenda de la interpretación.

Sin embargo, cuando se despertó a mediodía (había llamado a recepción cuando el horizonte comenzaba a clarear sobre los jardines para decir que no quería que nadie lo molestara), su humor había cambiado. Lo que le había robado el sueño era la preocupación de que tal vez no tuviera bastante talento para el papel. Era posible que volara hasta Hollywood para hacer la prueba (cosa que no había hecho en años) y lo rechazaran por ese dichoso Jude Law, o tal vez se lo dieran y lo echara a perder.

La idea le revolvía el estómago. Se imaginaba a Kaho leyendo la crítica y estallando en carcajadas. Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿por qué no le había devuelto la llamada? Si él había hecho el esfuerzo de mostrarse amable, lo mínimo que podía hacer ella era llamarlo y agradecérselo. Al diablo, tenía que pensar en lo que haría, como manejaría su situación ahora.

Cogió el teléfono.

—Nessie, soy yo. Me gustaría desayunar. Y tráeme los periódicos ingleses, por favor.

—Ahora mismo, Touya —le dijo, tras lo cual hizo una pausa—. Te mencionan en todos. El _Post _ya ha publicado tu entrevista con Christine Miller. Debe de haber estado trabajando como una posesa para entregarla tan rápido. Supongo que las noticias de Kaho le otorgan una nueva dimensión a la promoción.

—¡Bah! No es por eso por lo que quiero ojearlos —mintió, pues también debía saber si habían ya encontrado algo de su situación con Flora—. Quiero ver cómo va el criquet.

Media hora más tarde estaba sentado en la terraza, bebiendo zumo de granada mientras miraba de forma amenazadora la pila de periódicos que tenía delante. Nessie no había exagerado. Salía en el _Sun, _en el _Mirror, _en el _Express _y en el _Mail, _por no mencionar la columna de cotilleos del _Telegraph_. En el _Daily __Post _ocupaba la portada y las dos páginas centrales. Lo que se temía.

_**«¿Quién es la chica más feliz del mundo?»**_, rezaba el titular bajo el cual se veían un par de fotos: Flora en el barco con un tío de familia acomodada que conocía de su juventud y Kaho con ese soplagaitas, sonriendo como un par de gansos ante las cámaras en alguna alfombra roja. Un segundo titular,

_**«¿Quién va de paseo?»**_, precedía una foto suya en la Vespa que alguna de esas sanguijuelas que se hacían llamar _paparazzi _debía de haberle tomado el día anterior.

La entrevista estaba en las páginas centrales e iba acompañada de una foto en la que parecía cansado, derrotado e irascible. Sabía que el fotógrafo del _Daily __Post _quería sacarlo lo peor posible... Era una entrevista larga, mucho más larga que el artículo dedicado a la crisis en Oriente Medio y se titulaba:

_**De cómo TOUYA dejó escapar a otra**_

_**Perder a una novia guapa debe de ser desafortunado, pero a dos... es definitivamente un descuido imperdonable. Hoy no ha sido el día de Touya Kinomoto. Kaho Mizuki, su ex novia, acaba de anunciar su compromiso matrimonial con el multimillonario italiano Fabrizio de Michelis. Está claro que no es su mejor momento, pero cuando lo entrevisté ayer en Roma me juró y perjuró que lo lleva muy bien. «Estoy encantado por Kaho», me dijo entre dientes. «Les deseo lo mejor a ella y a Fabrizio. No es que lo conozca, solo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, pero tengo entendido que es un buen hombre.»**_

Le seguían unos cuantos párrafos de cháchara insustancial sobre los seis años que Kaho y él habían pasado juntos, tras los cuales llegó la separación dieciocho meses antes, salpicada de rumores de infidelidad por ambas partes.

_**«Nuestra separación fue como muchas otras», afirma Touya**__**. **__**«Muchas relaciones acaban.»**_

_**Al menos eso es lo que él dice...**_

A partir de ese momento el artículo se lanzaba a una larga y detallada enumeración de sus defectos. Lo acusaba de ser una engreída y esnob estrella en declive que, según los «amigos», había espantado a Kaho por ser un incansable mujeriego y por su rechazo al compromiso. La relación con Flora pasaba por un período de crisis, y era probable que esta hubiese encontrado consuelo en otros brazos. No aparecía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho sobre _El carro de las manzanas, _sobre lo mucho que le había gustado trabajar con Ben de nuevo, sobre lo divertido que había sido el rodaje. Lo único que podía leerse sobre la película era un comentario mezquino sobre lo mal que había funcionado en la taquilla británica.

_**Con su vida amorosa haciendo aguas y su carrera en la cuerda floja, Kinomoto está al borde de la crisis de la mediana edad. Por delante le espera el mayor reto de su vida hasta la fecha: ver si es capaz de darle un giro a la situación.**_

—Menuda sarta de idioteces... —dijo en voz alta, como solía hacer cuando leía algo sobre sí mismo que no fuera una crítica sobresaliente.

El problema, sin embargo, radicaba en que no eran idioteces.

De hecho, Christine Miller parecía haber conseguido meterse en su cabeza, aunque lo de «estrella en declive» era un poco injusto. Al fin y al cabo, Andreas Bazotti quería trabajar con él. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de decirle a Nessie que llamara por teléfono a algunas publicaciones especializadas y lo dejara caer, pero lo descartó. Ese era precisamente el tipo de comportamiento de algunas supuestas estrellas del que siempre se habían reído Kaho y él.

¿Por qué no le había devuelto la llamada?

¡Deja de pensar en ella!, se reprendió. Lo más importante en esos momentos era arreglar su situación con Flora, estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo para que eso no fuera a estropear más su imagen. ¿Estaría riéndose también de que fuera un idiota por haber pensado que lo esperaría? Sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si no le proponía un buen acuerdo dentro de dos días, todo el mundo volvería a reírse de él, por quedarse solo una vez más, y esa zorra de Christine Miller conseguiría un aumento de sueldo astronómico al ver cumplidas sus predicciones. Claro que casarse con alguien para fastidiar a Christine Miller no era un buen motivo...

Se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. ¿Sería Kaho por fin? No, era Nessie.

—Los de maquillaje y peluquería estarán ahí dentro de una hora, Touya, y después nos iremos todos a la escalinata de la plaza de España. Está prevista una sesión de fotos conjunta con Justina a las siete menos cuarto y el estreno será a las siete y media, ¿vale?

—Vale —respondió, alicaído.

Sin saber por qué, se descubrió pensando en la doctora que le había examinado, le daba la sensación de haberla conocido de antes. Seguro que su vida consistía en mucho más aparte de las fiestas y las sesiones de fotos. De repente, deseó poder hablar con ella. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo?

Nakuru, en cambio, no estaba pensando para nada en Touya. Su máxima preocupación era escapar de esa calle. Después de un almuerzo decepcionante en las afueras de la ciudad (los filetes estaban pasados; las patatas, blandas; y la ensalada, bañada de vinagre) dio una vuelta por el paseo marítimo. Estaba plagado de motos ruidosas conducidas por ágiles adolescentes y flanqueado por máquinas de juegos, como un Blackpool para gente guapa. Una pareja iba por delante de ella, y mientras paseaban se rozaban las manos como al descuido, se partían de la risa y se empujaban el uno al otro.

—_Gelato! _—exclamó el joven por encima del hombro—. Vamos a tomar un _gelato._

Se condujo a una calle paralela. El suelo estaba en malas condiciones, de modo que se quedó todavía más rezagada porque las sandalias le hacían daño. En ese momento vio la estación a mano derecha. Miró de nuevo a la parejita, que seguía ensimismada en su conversación. En un súbito arranque de determinación cruzó la calle y entró en el despacho de billetes.

—Roma —le dijo al hombre aburrido que había al otro lado del cristal—. Quiero ir a Roma.

Le vendió un billete por lo que parecía poquísimo dinero y le indicó la dirección en la que estaba su andén. Había un tren esperando y cinco minutos después iba de regreso a la ciudad. Pegó la frente a la ventanilla y contempló el desolador paisaje que iban dejando atrás. Ya se estaba lamentando. Había echado el día por tierra. ¿Por qué no había hecho un pequeño esfuerzo? Era tan aburrida que no podía caerle bien a nadie. Doug tenía razón, ya no sabía divertirse.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Toda esa autocompasión y Gaby estaba en una situación muchísimo peor. La llamó. Seguía de reposo absoluto y parecía atacada de los nervios.

—Todo saldrá bien. Tú sigue descansando. No salgas de la cama salvo para ir al baño. Míralo como si fuera un premio. Ahora podrás ver todas las películas y las revistas que quieras. Al fin y al cabo, cuando nazca el bebé no tendrás tiempo para hacerlo.

Gaby le preguntó qué estaba haciendo. De modo que le dio un informe resumido de lo que había hecho y le confesó que la habían invitado al estreno de una película esa noche, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

—Pero tienes que ir, ¡tienes que ir! ¿Te van a comer o algo? Vas a ver una película gratis. Hazlo por mí, Nakuru.

Gaby tenía razón, decidió. Así que una vez en Roma cogió un autobús para regresar al hotel (cosa que no fue tan difícil como creía) y, una vez en su habitación, se maquilló tal como le indicó la chica del _stand _de Bobbi Brown para su boda. Aunque temía acabar como una _drag queen _disfrazada de cantante de Abba, descubrió que parecía ella misma, solo que más guapa. Se puso su vestido nuevo y se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Se sentía como Marilyn Monroe a punto de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz al presidente Kennedy. Por un instante barajó la idea de sacarse una foto con el móvil y mandársela a Doug, pero desechó la idea porque: a) no sabía cómo mandar mensajes multimedia, y b) sería una locura.

Se puso los zapatos de Emma Hope, que debería haber estrenado el día de su boda, y a las siete y media volvió a salir de la suite en dirección a la vía del Babuino y luego hacia la plaza de España. De repente, se alzó un repentino clamor justo cuando intentaba pasar entre ellos para llegar a la alfombra roja flanqueada por gorilas. Levantó la vista. En lo más alto de la escalinata estaba Touya Kinomoto, vestido con un esmoquin, saludando y sonriendo a la multitud. Tenía abrazada por la cintura a Justina Maguire, que parecía a la vez más pequeña y más grande de lo que ella había imaginado, con unos pechos como melones y un cuerpo como el palo de una fregona. Sonrió. Y pensar que ese era el mismo hombre que se había vuelto casi loco de preocupación por un ataque de estrés y que solo ella y el signor Ducelli lo sabían...

Justina y Touya comenzaron a bajar los escalones y, al instante, se dispararon miles de flashes y un millar de móviles de última generación fueron alzados para capturar el momento. Los gritos eran ensordecedores. Se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al final de la alfombra roja. Le mostró su invitación al encargado de seguridad y la dejó pasar. Se apresuró hacia la marquesina con las piernas temblorosas, segura de que todos los espectadores se estaban preguntando quién era. Otro guardia de seguridad revisó la invitación bajo una luz fluorescente y, satisfecho al ver el brillo, le hizo un gesto para que pasara. La primera persona que vio en el interior fue Vanessa, impecable como de costumbre con un ajustado y elegante vestido gris.

—Ah, hola —dijo con retintín—, ¿has decidido aceptar nuestra invitación?

—Sí —contestó—. Y fue Touya quien me invitó.

—¿Tu marido sigue enfermo?

—Por desgracia, así es. Cometió el error de beber agua del grifo.

—Espero que vayas a la fiesta. Hay un surtido bufet, seguro que te encantará. —Y con una sonrisa socarrona se volvió hacia el gorila que tenía al lado para susurrarle algo al oído. Los dos se echaron a reír.

Incapaz de contestarle como se merecía, se marchó a la sala de proyección, que estaba llena de asientos acolchados y ocupados por las doscientas personas más arregladas que había visto en la vida. La mezcla de vestidos de Fendi, Gucci, Angel y Dolce & Gabbana la dejó sin respiración. No había un pelo fuera de sitio ni una cutícula de _más. _Todas las invitadas estaban tan morenas que parecían trozos de cuero con ojos. Jamás en la vida había echado tanto de menos poseer una joya de oro. Gracias a Dios que Lisa la había convencido para que se comprara el vestido. Las luces fueron apagándose y se apresuró a sentarse a cuatro filas de la última.

—_I__o sono sempre stato celibatorio... _—dijo una profunda voz mientras se veía una escena en la que Touya se despertaba de golpe, cogía el despertador, jadeaba horrorizado y saltaba de la cama para vestirse en tiempo récord—. _Mafino a quella mattina __in __aprile, non anevo __mai conosciuto..._

La película estaba doblada. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho nadie? Tuvo que aguantar hora y media escuchando a Touya Kinomoto en italiano, con una voz ronca y resonante medio dopada. Justina, en cambio, sonaba como una telefonista muy sexy. Claro que tampoco hacía falta hablar italiano para saber lo que estaba pasando. Alguien estaba robando manzanas de la huerta y Touya y su perro se habían propuesto cazar al ladrón.

De todas formas, el público italiano parecía tan aburrido como ella misma: el hombre que tenía a la derecha se pasó media película leyendo mensajes en su móvil y la mujer que tenía delante no paró de juguetear con sus pulseras. Cosa que le recordó su alianza, la que no se había puesto nunca y que estaba guardada en el armario de su casa de Londres. Nada de anillo de compromiso, por supuesto, porque nunca hubo ninguno.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

La fiesta posterior al estreno se celebraba en la terraza del hotel, y Touya estaba más aburrido que una ostra. Se había largado durante la proyección de la película y había buscado refugio en su suite, aunque lo habían llamado para que asistiera a la fiesta, y ahí estaba con un cóctel de champán en un rincón, intentando entablar conversación con George Williamson, uno de los ejecutivos del estudio. Como era habitual, George no dejaba de alardear de todo el dinero que había amasado ese año y de cuánto esperaba amasar al siguiente, mientras su esposa, cuyo rostro operado se asemejaba a una imagen que no hubiera acabado de cargarse en la pantalla del ordenador, asentía con la cabeza a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece Roma, Touya? —le preguntó la mujer.

—Ah, es maravillosa, maravillosa. Una ciudad preciosa. Sí, genial. Aunque confieso que viví aquí un tiempo. Ha sido divertido redescubrir mis raíces. —Cogió otro cóctel de la bandeja de una camarera con las orejas puntiagudas de Scooby Doo en la cabeza. Le sentaban bastante bien. Clavó la mirada en su trasero, con rabito incluido, mientras se alejaba contoneándose entre la multitud. En los viejos tiempos la habría acorralado, aunque como en la terraza había una amplia y variada selección de féminas.

Le indicó que se acercara con un gesto imperceptible.

—Hola —lo saludó.

—Hola —replicó, ajeno al parecido que guardaba con Leslie Phillips al hablar así—. Soy Touya Kinomoto. —Claro que ella ya lo sabía, pero decirlo nunca venía mal, porque esa actitud modesta nunca fallaba con las chicas.

—Lo sé. Soy tu fan número uno. —Yanqui—. Me ha encantado la película. ¡Dios, es graciosísima! ¡Y has estado fantástico!

Vale. O era una gran mentirosa o era tonta. Le daba en la nariz que era lo segundo.

—Vaya, gracias. —Pestañeó de forma exagerada—. ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Kaylisha.

—¡Hala! Menudo nombre. Y eres modelo, ¿verdad, Kaylisha?

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —Tenía unas tetas impresionantes, aunque estaba casi seguro de que eran de silicona. Era un experto en esos temas, ya que conocía a Kaho antes y después de los implantes. A decir verdad, no le gustaba el tacto de la silicona. Los pechos de Flora eran reales, y muy pequeños, aunque todo el mundo decía que la ropa le sentaba de maravilla. Se concentró de nuevo en Kaylisha.

—Así que creo que voy a cambiar de vida. Tal vez me haga psicoterapeuta. Mi vida ha estado llena de subidas y bajadas.

—¿De verdad? —Miró a su alrededor en busca de un camarero que le llenara la copa. ¿Merecía la pena? ¿Sería de las que lo largaban todo después?

—Sí —continuó Kaylisha—. Verás, he aprendido a cuidar de la niña que llevo dentro y eso ha marcado la diferencia. Ahora voy a diferentes talleres para seguir cuidando esa parte de mí. Acabo de terminar uno alucinante en Francia. He conocido a un chico (se llama Antoine) que es respiracionista.

—¿Respiracionista?

—Sí. No come nada. Se nutre de la luz.

—¿Que no come? —Como estaba familiarizado con ese comportamiento por sus contactos con el mundo de la moda, especificó la pregunta—. ¿Nada?

—Ni un bocado. Tampoco bebe nada.

—¿Ni Coca-Cola light?

Kaylisha parecía escandalizada.

—¡No! Su espiritualismo lo alimenta.

—¿Es un saco de huesos?

—Está delgado —admitió—, pero no esquelético. Vamos, que está más o menos como Justina. Es una persona maravillosa, Touya. Te encantaría.

—Estoy seguro. Bueno, eso de vivir sin comer... es increíble. Podría ir a África y enseñarles a los que pasan hambre a hacer lo mismo.

Kaylisha se quedó impresionada.

—¡Madre mía, Touya! Qué pedazo de idea. Eres un hombre muy sabio.

Echó un vistazo alrededor con creciente desesperación. Siempre había trampa. ¿Por qué no aprendía nunca?

—Deberías conocerlo.

—Sí, me encantaría. —¿Dónde demonios estaba Nessie? Su trabajo consistía en salvarlo de situaciones como esa. En ese momento y para su alivio, vio a la doctora bajo una de las antorchas que iluminaban el jardín, muchísimo más guapa de lo que recordaba. Estaba sola. Llevaba un vestido rosa que la hacía parecerse a aquellas chicas voluptuosas que pintaban en los bombarderos B52—. ¡Hola! —gritó—. Doctora, aquí. —Su expresión se tornó aliviada mientras se acercaba a él—. Discúlpame —le dijo a Kaylisha antes de darle la espalda—. Hola.

—Hola —le dijo ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, pero no sé cómo te llamas.

—Nakuru —le dijo con una sonrisa.- ya lo olvidó tan pronto.

Bonito, aunque sonaba conocido, pensó Touya.

—Bueno, Nakuru, ¿qué te ha parecido la película?

—Hilarante —se apresuró a contestar ella.

—No lo ha sido —la contradijo—. Es espantosa. Vamos, puedo aceptar la verdad.

—Pues si te digo la verdad, no he entendido ni una sola palabra porque estaba en italiano.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estaba en italiano? Vaya por Dios, cariño, no sabía que iban a doblarla. Lo siento. Y ahora estás en esta porquería de fiesta. Seguro que eres masoquista o algo.

—Creí que sería divertida.

—¿Divertida? —Echó un vistazo a la terraza llena de gente guapa que seguramente se reía mucho más en ese momento que durante la proyección de la película—. Tal vez te lo parezca. Pero para mí es trabajo. Yo preferiría estar en mi habitación viendo un partido de futbol en la tele.

—Estás bromeando —replicó Nakuru.

—Te lo juro.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Porque estaba en mi contrato. Tenía que asistir a los estrenos en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos y luego a otro estreno en Europa. Por regla general el estudio no se preocupa por el resto de Europa, pero la película ha sido un fracaso tan grande que están desesperados por hacer taquilla en algún sitio, así que han montado el circo aquí a ver si pueden conseguir que estos italianos suelten pasta. —Se percató de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en él—. Bueno, señora casada, ¿dónde te has dejado a tu marido?

—Por desgracia todavía se encuentra mal.

—¡No me digas! —Exclamó indignado en su nombre—. ¿Es que todo el mundo se va a poner enfermo o qué? ¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿Se ha dado un golpe en un pie o algo?

Se sintió bastante orgulloso por poder bromear con su hipocondría, pero en lugar de echarse a reír, Nakuru clavó la mirada en su copa con gesto avergonzado.

—En fin, me alegro de haberte visto —le dijo con la intención de alejarse.

No quería que se fuera.

—Espera un segundo. Tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—¿Es peligrosa la varicela?

—¿La varicela?

—Sí. Conozco a unas niñas que la tienen. —Era raro, pero no le apetecía mencionar a su novia, no mas bien ex, porque lo había dejado por otro, se recordó.

—Pobrecillas. No te preocupes, no es peligrosa. Es como un resfriado gordo con algunas ronchas que pican mucho. Estarán como nuevas en cuestión de unos pocos días.

—Genial. Qué bien. —Se devanó los sesos en busca de algo más que decir para retenerla a su lado—. Tu marido tiene que estar forrado para alojaros en esa suite. ¿A qué se dedica?

—No la paga él. Lo hago yo.

La respuesta hizo que enarcara las cejas.

—Así que eres tú la que está forrada. Pues no lo pareces.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó ella con una carcajada, por que lo cierto era que su padre era el forrado, ella bien podría haber tenido todo lo que quisiera de seguir con su familia, pero había deseado ser independiente, cosa que su hermano Eriol, había dicho que le enorgullecía.

—No, no, era un halago. —Y lo decía en serio. No porque no fuera guapa (con ese vestido rosa estaba elegantísima) o algo así, sino porque carecía de la doble cara de los ricos y famosos como Flora. Kaho era igual en los primeros tiempos, aunque últimamente parecía que estuviera profesionalmente envuelta en un plástico—. ¿Cómo es que estáis en esa suite? —insistió.

—Me pulí todos los ahorros. Como una sorpresa especial para... mi marido porque siempre quiso venir a Roma. Aunque todavía no he visto mucho de la ciudad —añadió con una expresión tan triste como la de un gatito desatendido en cuanto pasaba el día de Navidad.

—¿¡No has visto Roma!? Eso es espantoso. Es la ciudad más bonita del mundo. ¿Sabes que hace años trabajé aquí como guía turístico?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, viví en Roma un año entero. Hace muchísimo tiempo. Antes de todo esto. —La miró al tiempo que se formaba una idea muy traviesa en su cabeza—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta ahora mismo?

—¿Ahora?

—No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.

—¿Y la fiesta? —preguntó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—La fiesta puede seguir sin nosotros. Cojo la Vespa y nos largamos a explorar.

Sonriendo por el escándalo que iba a causar una desaparición tan temprana, cogió a Nakuru de la mano y se internó en la multitud hasta los escalones que llevaban a la terraza inferior mientras se convertían en el centro de todas las miradas.

—¡Oye, Touya! —gritó una voz con acento irlandés a su espalda.

—Callum —dijo él antes de volverse hacia la voz.

—¿Adónde vas? La fiesta acaba de empezar.

—Mi amiga Nakuru y yo vamos a explorar un poco.

—Vale —replicó Callum, aunque su expresión dejaba bien claro que no valía—. Pero antes de irte, dime una cosa: ¿lo has leído? Porque me están presionando para que les dé una respuesta.

Con la doctora a su lado, se sintió envalentonado de repente. Todas las dudas que había tenido eran ridículas, comprendió por fin.

—Lo he leído y me ha gustado muchísimo. Diles que me encantaría reunirme con ellos.

Callum levantó los pulgares, encantado.

—Muy bien, Touya. Los llamaré enseguida. Hablaremos por la mañana. Y ahora pórtate bien.

—¿No es lo que hago siempre? —gritó mientras cruzaba con Nakuru la terraza inferior y entraba en el vestíbulo.

En el mostrador de recepción, el signor Ducelli estaba echándole la bronca al recepcionista por haberse quedado dormido en su puesto de trabajo la noche anterior. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio acercarse a Touya se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Señor Kinomoto. ¿Cómo está? ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?

—Estoy muy bien, signor Ducelli. Tengo que pedirle un favor.

—Cualquier cosa —replicó el signor Ducelli mientras se devanaba los sesos en busca del motivo por el que Touya Kinomoto iba acompañado de la mujer de la suite Popolo cuyo marido todavía no se había registrado—. Solo tiene que pedirla.

—¿Puede sacarme la Vespa del aparcamiento?

—Por supuesto —contestó, aliviado de que no le hubiera pedido un destacamento de furcias de Europa del Este ni un paquete del mejor polvo colombiano—. Déjeme avisar a los encargados del aparcamiento. —Cogió el teléfono y comenzó a parlotear a velocidad de vértigo—. Estará lista dentro de cinco minutos. Supongo que preferirá que la lleven a la puerta trasera, ¿verdad? En la puerta principal hay un montón de _paparazzi._

—Buena idea —dijo Touya, guiñando un ojo.

Además de querer divertirse, también ansiaba mosquear a unas cuantas personas, pero no quería poner sobre aviso a los periodistas, que lo perseguirían sin lugar a dudas, pudiendo hacer que la situación derivara en algo muy parecido a lo que le sucedió a la princesa Diana.

—Síganme, por favor —les indicó el señor Ducelli.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo y llegaron a una puerta muy discreta tras la cual discurría un largo pasillo. Nakuru se percató de que las tuberías eran visibles y también vio contenedores de ropa sucia, elementos necesarios para que no se pararan los engranajes de un hotel eficaz. El signor Ducelli abrió otra puerta por la que se accedía a un gigantesco aparcamiento subterráneo. En mitad del mismo estaba la Vespa de Touya. Un portero les ofreció dos cascos. Touya se puso el suyo y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Lista, nena? —le preguntó mientras se subía—. ¿Para el paseo de tu vida? —Le metió un acelerón, haciendo que el motor rugiera como un león herido.

No estaba muy convencida. Touya no la reconocía de nada cosa que le molestaba, pero además se había bebido un par de copas. Pero claro, era Touya Kinomoto, así que ¿cómo desaprovechar esa oportunidad? De modo que se sentó tras él y la moto salió despedida por la rampa de acceso a una calle desconocida para ella. La posición era muy íntima porque sus rodillas rozaban los muslos de Touya y tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre su tibia espalda. Menos mal que por lo menos estaba acostumbrada a ir con Doug en su Vespa y no hubo necesidad de que le rodeara la cintura con los brazos para sujetarse. Sabía que estaban mejor colgando a sus costados. Touya giró a la derecha con precisión y después a la izquierda. El aire le alzaba la falda más arriba de las rodillas mientras circulaban por el serpenteante laberinto de callejuelas flanqueadas por altos edificios que dormitaban en la oscuridad.

—¿Lista para el primer gran monumento de Roma? —le preguntó él.

Se bajó de la moto y se percató del ruido del agua. Siguió a Touya sin quitarse el casco, cual astronauta con traje de gala, al igual que había hecho él, y al doblar la esquina vio que estaban en una plaza diminuta presidida por una enorme fuente de mármol. En el centro se alzaba una estatua colosal de Neptuno conduciendo su cuadriga sobre las olas mientras dos hombres musculosos intentaban detener sus caballos. Alrededor de la fuente había un montón de yanquis grabando con sus cámaras de vídeo mientras algunos bengalíes les daban rosas a las parejas y dos hombres disfrazados de centuriones intentaban persuadirlos de que se hicieran una foto por cinco euros. Una adolescente rubia vestida con unos shorts cortísimos se puso en pie en el borde y metió la punta del pie en el agua, aunque un policía de aspecto cansado la increpó al punto.

—La Fontana de Trevi —anunció Touya, como si él la hubiera diseñado y esculpido con sus propias manos.

—Es muy bonita —replicó con sinceridad, aunque esperaba que fuese un poco más grande.

—No está mal, ¿verdad? En realidad te he traído para enseñarte otra cosa. Sígueme.

La condujo por otra serie de laberínticas calles llenas de bares y de tiendas de souvenirs hasta que giró en una esquina y le señaló con un dedo una cafetería pequeña de donde no paraba de salir gente.

«Gelateria di San Crispido», rezaba el cartel que había sobre la puerta.

Lo siguió hasta una estancia diminuta y alargada, con suelos de mármol y un expositor muy largo con varias hileras de tapaderas plateadas.

—El mejor helado del mundo —dijo Touya con aire de suficiencia, fingiendo no ver a la pareja alemana que lo miraba sin dar crédito.

Ella intentó hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué van a tomar?

Ojeó la precisa hilera de etiquetas del expositor, un poco mareada. No se le daba bien elegir. Había malgastado horas en la sección _delicatessen _del supermercado intentando decidir qué le gustaría a Doug. El hombre que los atendía desde el otro lado del mostrador y que la miraba expectante, suspiró.

—El _zabaglione _está muy bueno —le dijo Touya—. Sabe a natillas y vino. O el _lampone, _que es de frambuesa, por si te gustan los afrutados. O los dos.

—Vale —replicó—. Mmm... el _zaba... zaba... _ese. Y el de frambuesa.

—¿De qué tamaño? —preguntó el hombre, señalando un muestrario de tarrinas.

—Mmm, mediano, supongo. ¿No me puede poner un cucurucho?

—Me temo que no —respondió Touya—. La galleta afecta a la calidad del helado.

—¡Ah! Vale. —El cucurucho era la mejor parte. Dulce y crujiente.

Touya le dijo algo al dependiente en italiano. Mientras les preparaban las tarrinas, lo vio golpearse la frente con el puño.

—¡Mierda! Tengo un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Que vas a tener que pagar tú.

—¿No llevas dinero encima?

—Lo siento. Nunca lo hago. Casi nunca salgo solo, ¿entiendes? Y siempre hay alguien que se encarga de pagar la cuenta...

Igualito que Doug, pensó mientras pagaba. Regresaron al cálido aire nocturno de vuelta a la fuente y se sentaron en el muro que la rodeaba. Probó una cucharada de helado y sintió cómo la cremosa mezcla se deslizaba por su garganta como si fuera néctar líquido.

—¡Está buenísimo!

—Te lo dije —replicó Touya. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca a través del visor del casco—. Me encanta esto. Es como _Vacaciones en Roma, _pero al contrario.

—¿Te refieres a la película? No la he visto.

—¿¡No has visto _Vacaciones en Roma_!? ¡Madre mía, que pecado! Te cuento. El protagonista es Gregory Peck, que interpreta a un estadounidense que vive en Roma, curiosamente en la calle por la que pasamos al salir del hotel. Y una noche lleva a Audrey Hepburn, que hace el papel de una princesa muy protegida, a dar un paseo por Roma en una Vespa.

—En este caso tú eres la princesa, ¿no?

Touya se echó a reír.

—Esa soy yo. Consentida, pedante e impertinente. Sin embargo, por un día experimenta la verdadera vida con Gregory Peck.

—¿Se enamoran? —quiso saber, aunque no se dio cuenta de lo presuntuosa que había sonado la pregunta hasta que la pronunció.

—Por supuesto. Pero es un imposible. Ella es una princesa y él, un plebeyo. —Algún pensamiento lo distrajo durante unos segundos, pero acabó por sonreír y decirle en voz baja—: Pero consigue que se lo pase en grande.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Touya Kinomoto estaba coqueteando con ella. ¿Qué diría Gaby? ¿¡Y Doug!? Evidentemente era imposible no estar un poco colada por Touya Kinomoto, aunque fuera un desgraciado por no acordarse de ella. Así que... ¿por qué no divertirse?

—Mis amigas dicen que eres muy guapo —soltó de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—¿¡Tus amigas!? —repitió, un poco disgustado, aunque se recuperó pronto—. Qué bien. Tus amigas son muy listas. Algunas me toman por el personaje que interpreto en las películas; por un tío normal y corriente, en lugar de un madurito en declive con una carrera que va cuesta abajo. —Antes de que Nakuru pudiera contradecirlo tal y como mandaban las buenas maneras, señaló la fuente—. Da igual. A ver, tienes que tirar una moneda. Así volverás a Roma. Yo también debería hacerlo. Siempre lo he hecho.

—Vale —accedió. Siguió un breve silencio y al alzar la cabeza vio que Touya le sonreía por debajo del casco.

—Mmm... no llevo dinero en metálico, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó, preguntándose si sería mejor aceptar lo inevitable y tatuarse las palabras «cajero automático» en la frente. Abrió el monedero y dejó caer unas cuantas monedas en la mano de Touya.

—Lo siento, preciosa. De verdad que te lo devolveré todo luego.

—No te preocupes —murmuró, exactamente lo mismo que le decía a Doug.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él mientras se colocaba de espaldas a la fuente como era lo acostumbrado.

Nakuru se puso en pie, a su lado.

—Uno, dos y ¡tres!

Lanzó una moneda por encima del hombro, mientras que Touya arrojó un puñado.

—Felicidades —les dijo un hombre que estaba por allí. Tendría unos treinta años e iba vestido con sombrero tejano y pantalones con estampado de leopardo—. Vuestra estancia en Roma va a ser muy emocionante.

—Vamos a volver varias veces —señaló ella.

—No solo eso. Si se lanzan dos monedas, te enamoras en Roma. Si se lanzan tres, te casas aquí.

—No puede hacerlo, ya está casada —apuntó Touya.

—¿Y tú, Touya?

—¡Vaya! Me has reconocido —replicó él.

—Un fan de verdad es capaz de reconocer a su ídolo a pesar del casco. —Les ofreció la mano—. Vincenzo. Pero podéis llamarme Vinny. Encantado de tenerte en mi ciudad. Soy tu fan número uno.

—Gracias —dijo. Siempre se había llevado bien con sus seguidores gays. Durante años habían circulado rumores que lo acusaban de homosexual, o al menos de bisexual, aunque nunca le habían molestado. Cuantos más admiradores, mejor para él.

Nakuru estaba extrañada.

—¿Nos conocemos? —le preguntó al tal Vinny.

—Yo tengo la misma sensación. —De repente, se dio un guantazo en el muslo—. ¡Ya caigo! Eres la mujer que recogí en el aeropuerto. La que estaba de luna de miel.

—¡Madre mía! —Lo miró de arriba abajo con atención. La camiseta cortada de escote bajo, los abalorios, el maquillaje...—. No te había reconocido sin el uniforme de chófer.

Vinny se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro de escucharlo. Dime, ¿dónde está tu marido? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?

—Está enfermo —se apresuró a contestar al ver que Touya la miraba con extrañeza. Sin embargo, se limitó a hacerle una pregunta a Vinny.

—¿Qué haces aquí en agosto en lugar de estar en la playa?

—¡Ah, ni hablar! —exclamó—. El verano es la mejor época para estar en Roma. Las familias se han largado, los trabajadores también y solo quedan los verdaderos _romani. _Tenemos la ciudad entera a nuestra disposición para jugar.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó Touya—. ¿Podrías enseñarnos dónde están las mejores atracciones?

Sabía que estaba metiendo la pata. Era muy consciente de que al día siguiente o dos días después, habría fotos suyas en todas las revistas de cotilleos, paseando por Roma acompañado de una mujer misteriosa y de un travestí; cuando sus ex, se daban la gran vida con otros. Pero le daba igual. La insatisfacción que llevaba semanas acumulándose en su interior había llegado a un punto límite esa noche. La noticia que Flora le había soltado habían hecho que se sintiera más inútil que nunca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Qué sentido tenía ir por ahí vestido con ropa que no era suya, maquillado y a veces con peluca, repitiendo las estupideces escritas por otras personas? Además, sabía que las fotos irritarían a Flora. Y eso le hacía gracia. A Kaho tampoco iban a gustarle mucho.

—Pero ¿y tú? —le preguntó Vinny—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás rodeado de guardaespaldas?

—Me he tomado la noche libre —le explicó—. Es nuestra versión de _Vacaciones en Roma._

—Ah, ¡adoro esa película! ¿Sabes que está basada en las aventuras de la princesa Margarita? —Se llevó la mano al corazón en un gesto teatral—. Es mi ídolo. Sacrificó tantas cosas por culpa del deber... ¡Y Audrey Hepburn! —Se besó las puntas de los dedos—. Es la elegancia hecha mujer. Le he puesto su nombre a mi gata. —De repente, se le ocurrió algo que le iluminó la mirada—. ¿Queréis que hagamos un recorrido a lo _Vacaciones en Roma_? ¿Os apetece ver los mismos sitios que ellos vieron?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Touya a su vez mientras Nakuru exclamaba:

—¡Sería genial!

—Ya veo que tenéis una Vespa —dijo Vinny, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a sus cascos—. Yo tengo mi _motorino. _¡Seguidme!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

Subieron de nuevo a la Vespa y siguieron a Vinny a través de las estrechas callejuelas hasta llegar a una enorme plaza dominada por la «tarta nupcial», después cogieron una avenida que pasaba junto a las columnas y las piedras del Foro, y al inmenso Coliseo. Tras rodearlo, enfilaron otra avenida. Vieron una rata atravesando la calzada cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo, y a una pareja de enamorados que regresaba a casa andando. El único sonido que se oía era el ruido de los motores. En algún lugar cercano tocaban unas campanas. Nakuru no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, ni de lo que le estaba pasando, salvo que estaba atravesando Roma en una Vespa pegada a la espalda de Touya Kinomoto.

Llegaron a una zona atestada de restaurantes de moda y de bares cuya música trance inundaba las calurosas calles. Vinny detuvo la moto frente a un enorme almacén cuya imponente puerta de hierro estaba custodiada por un tío muy cachas.

—Audrey fue a bailar al Castillo de Sant'Angelo —dijo mientras aseguraba la moto con una gruesa cadena—. Pero hoy en día habría venido a este club. Estamos en el Testaccio. —Miró a Nakuru con una sonrisa—. En otra época era el mercado mayorista de carne. Estaba lleno de carniceros. Hoy en día la «carne» que se vende es muy diferente.

Mientras ellos guardaban los cascos bajo el asiento de la Vespa, Vinny intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el portero, que los invitó a pasar con un gesto de la cabeza y otro de la mano. En cuanto atravesaron la puerta la asaltó la música. El suelo temblaba por los movimientos de los pies de los bailarines. Siguieron a Vinny mientras se internaba en la multitud de cuerpos danzantes hasta llegar a un reservado con asientos acolchados.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Touya contentísimo mientras se sentaba. Al momento llegó un camarero vestido con vaqueros y una camisa hawaiana—. Champán, _per favore. Una grande bottiglia. Grazie._

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Vinny con cierta ansiedad—. Ya sé que no es Londres ni Los Ángeles, Roma es una ciudad muy provinciana.

—Es perfecto —le aseguró, justo cuando acababa el tema de Doctor Dre y comenzaba otro de McTavish Solaar—. «Bouge de là!» ¡Mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos! —Le sonrió a Nakuru y la luz fluorescente hizo que sus dientes adquirieran un blanco fantasmagórico—. Vamos, Nakuru, a bailar.

La agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile, donde comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Vinny los siguió. Al principio se sintió muy cortada, pero el ritmo acabó por contagiarla y empezó a moverse como ellos. El suelo y las paredes vibraban al compás del pegadizo ritmo de la música. Todo vibraba: los vasos que había tras la barra, el cuello alzado de la camisa de Touya, la falda contra sus piernas, el sombrero tejano de Vinny, que estaba bailando con un chico muy guapo y muy joven. Descubrió que se había transformado en un frasco de energía dorada, igual que cuando iba a ver a Ambrosial durante los primeros meses de su relación con Doug. Sin embargo, en cuanto ese pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza, se le aflojaron las rodillas y perdió el ritmo. De repente, se sintió como un robot al que se le estuvieran acabando las pilas.

—¿Nos sentamos? —le preguntó a Touya mientras señalaba la mesa con la cabeza.

El accedió de mala gana. La botella de champán los aguardaba en una cubitera, acompañada de tres copas.

—¡Salud! —gritó Touya—. _Chin, chin!_—E hicieron chocar sus copas.

Nakuru se dio cuenta de las miradas disimuladas que les lanzaban, claro que en cuanto reconocían al famoso que los acompañaba esa noche, dejaban de prestarles atención.

Touya se bebió su copa de un trago.

—Deberías tomártelo con calma —le advirtió.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tienes que conducir. Y porque todo el mundo está mirando.

—¡Que miren! —gritó—. ¡Me importa una mierda! De todas formas, nunca he querido ser una estrella de cine. No es un trabajo como Dios manda. Eso es lo que siempre dice mi padre. He ganado suficiente dinero para no tener que volver a trabajar en la vida, así que ¿para qué seguir haciéndolo? ¿Por qué no pasar la vida divirtiéndome?

Se encogió de hombros al escucharlo.

—Pues sí. Pero a lo mejor te aburres.

—¿Cómo voy a aburrirme si me estoy divirtiendo? Divertirse significa que eres feliz y es lo opuesto al aburrimiento.

Tal vez estuviera equivocada, pero ¿no estaba protestando demasiado?

—Madre mía, mataría por un cigarro —gimió—. Lo dejé hace cinco años.

—Entonces sería una tontería empezar de nuevo. —Sabía que había asumido el papel de doctora mandona, pero el recuerdo de Ambrosial le había agriado el humor—. De todas formas, en Italia está prohibido fumar en sitios públicos.

Cinco años atrás la idea de que prohibieran fumar en los sitios públicos en cualquier parte del mundo la habría horrorizado, pero después de enviar al hospital a una veintena de pacientes aquejados de cáncer de pulmón incurable había cambiado de opinión. Había tenido un sinfín de discusiones con Doug por el tema. Según él, la gente tenía derecho a divertirse como le apeteciera, argumento que rebatía preguntándole por qué tenían que quedarse huérfanos los niños por culpa de una adicción absurda.

Saltaba a la vista que Touya estaba del lado de Doug.

—¿¡Han prohibido el tabaco en Italia!? ¡Madre del amor hermoso! Dios, uno no puede divertirse ya en ningún sitio. Flora no hacía más que darme la tabarra con la comida vegetariana y las bebidas sin alcohol. —Suspiró—. A Kaho le encantaba beber y fumar. Me ponía de los nervios. Pero claro, con ella todo era divertido. Podíamos ir a bailar y daba igual que la gente nos viera porque éramos la pareja de moda. Una foto juntos en algún club podría reportarnos un jugoso papel en alguna película... o así lo veía ella.

—¿La echas de menos? —le preguntó.

Hubo un largo silencio. Touya tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos, pensando que era bueno que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había hablado en pasado sobre Flora .

—En ciertos aspectos, sí. Siempre estaba dispuesta a echarse unas risas. Su sentido del humor era muy cínico. Pero no echo de menos su ambición, la sensación de que yo formaba parte de un plan grandioso, de que se fijó en mí porque yo tenía éxito. En cuanto la ayudé a saltar a la palestra, solo quería salir en las revistas y se acabaron las noches tranquilas delante de la tele. Solo había cenas con Elton, fines de semana con George Michael, vacaciones con Guy y Madonna... Flora no es así. Es muy reservada, y eso es algo que respeto. —En ese momento por fin la miró a los ojos—. Sí, Flora era… es una mujer maravillosa. —Se enderezó en el asiento, lo había hecho de nuevo—. Joder, Christine Miller habría hecho el pino con las orejas por estar aquí ahora mismo escuchándome. Ya estoy cansado de hablar de mí. Te toca a ti. ¿Qué le pasa a tu pobre marido enfermo? ¿No estará preguntándose dónde estás?

—No. Le he mandado un mensaje al móvil. De todas formas —añadió con otro ramalazo de tristeza—, lo suyo no son las noches tranquilas con una taza de infusión relajante en la mano.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—Es el guitarrista de un grupo —contestó de mala gana, y, evidentemente, tocaba...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Son conocidos?

—No. Se llaman Ambrosial y llevan dando conciertos desde hace años, aunque nadie les ha ofrecido nunca grabar un disco.

—Tu marido es una estrella del rock. —Parecía impresionado.

—¡Que no! Eso es lo que a él le gustaría... Y hay un buen trecho entre las dos cosas.

Por suerte, la mente de Touya se había ido por otros derroteros. Se llenó la copa de champán otra vez.

—Nunca he estado casado.

—Lo sé. He leído tu biografía. Eres el clásico hombre con alergia al compromiso. —Era increíble que estuviera soltando todas esas cosas a Touya Kinomoto. Pero como no tenía nada que perder...

Touya se echó a reír.

—Eso dicen las revistas de cotilleos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, supongo que es cierto. Todo el mundo se extrañó mucho al ver que no me casaba con Kaho. Al fin y al cabo llevábamos seis años juntos. Aunque a los dos años estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos era mundialmente famoso todavía y ella tenía ganas, así que compré un anillo y me la llevé a Francia durante unas vacaciones. Había pensado proponerle matrimonio una noche después de la cena, pero mientras estábamos allí comenzaron a llegar críticas muy positivas sobre _Clases nocturnas, _mi primera película importante para el cine, y Hollywood se interesó por mí. Nos invitaron a pasar dos semanas en el Hotel Beverly Hills con todos los gastos pagados para que viéramos los estudios y conociéramos al personal. Los billetes de avión eran en primera, así que a la mañana siguiente pusimos rumbo a Estados Unidos y el momento pasó.

—¿Nunca se lo has pedido? Era el tema de conversación de todo el mundo... —Gaby y ella habrían podido resolver el problema del calentamiento global del planeta durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado especulando sobre la relación de Touya y Kaho.

—Nunca hablábamos del tema. Es que era más fácil evadir la realidad. Mi fama aumentó y la suya se hizo inmensa. Pasábamos las vacaciones con Mick en Mustique o con Richard en Necker. Pasábamos meses separados por las grabaciones. Era la excusa perfecta para no enfrentarse a la realidad. Los años pasaron en un santiamén y cuando nos veíamos, lo último que me apetecía hacer era hablar de cosas serias como bodas y niños. Habría sido como admitir que éramos... mortales. La idea de separarnos era rara, pero la de envejecer juntos era todavía más ridícula.

—Pero vas a casarte con Flora, ¿no? —Estaba segura de que lo había leído en el último número de _Closer _que había ojeado en la sala de espera del trabajo, harta ya de ver revistas de novias.

Touya se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veremos.

Su forma de decirlo le recordó a Doug, siempre posponiéndolo todo, evitando comprometerse. Y la enfureció.

—Si no lo haces es que eres imbécil —le soltó—. A ver, es guapísima. Y parece tener... tanta clase.

—Es elegante, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te casas con ella?

Tardó unos segundos en responder, no pensaba ventilar todavía que ella lo había dejado:

—Es una decisión importante. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Mis padres se amaban demasiado y de haber vivido mi madre, seguramente llevarían más de treinta años casados, ¿sabes? Es difícil estar a la altura.

—Lo sé —replicó ella con tristeza—. A mí me pasa igual con los míos.

—Es complicado encontrar el momento oportuno —siguió—. El corazón tiene que hacerte bum-bum-bum si vas a casarte, así que hay que hacerlo en pleno enamoramiento. Aunque después la cosa cambia, cuando descubres que se corta las uñas en el inodoro y no tira de la cisterna o que se hurga la nariz.

—¡No me digas que Flora se hurga la nariz!

—No, pero Kaho sí. Y a veces volvía a ponerse bragas que estaban en la ropa sucia. Hasta que contrató a un ama de llaves, claro. —Parecía perdido en los recuerdos, pero no tardó en volver al presente—. Así que con respecto a casarme con Flora... No lo sé. Pero tampoco quiero dejarlo con ella. Es que me espanta la idea de seguir soltero a los treinta y tantos no es exactamente lo mismo que cuando se tienen veinticinco. Mis compañeros de profesión están todos casados. Y eso hace que me sienta como un bicho raro. Tienen hijos y sus vidas van evolucionando. Yo sigo estancado en un modo de vida donde lo más importante es ver con quién te encuentras el sábado por la noche en el Ivy.

Sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón al escucharlo. Eso mismo le iba a pasar a ella. Se iba a quedar sola y su vida no iba a evolucionar. Iba a quedarse atrás en la carrera de la vida. Aunque ella no iría al Ivy, como mucho al Nando's en High Street...

Vinny llegó en ese momento, con el rostro brillante por el sudor.

—¿Ya os habéis cansado de bailar? ¿Seguimos con el recorrido turístico? Tenéis que ver otra cosa. _La Bocca della Verita._

—¿¡El qué!? —preguntó ella.

Touya sonrió.

—La boca de la verdad. Vamos, ya lo verás.

Una vez fuera, el aire nocturno fue como un paño húmedo sobre una frente enfebrecida. Touya se tambaleó un poco de camino a la Vespa.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes conducir? —le preguntó.

—¡Doctora! Un respiro, por favor.

Vinny parecía nervioso.

—No, tiene razón. Perdona si te lo digo, pero pareces un poco borracho.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

—Yo conduzco —se ofreció ella.

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Vinny—. ¿Sabes conducir una Vespa?

—Sí. Mi nov... mi marido tiene una. —Subió en la moto y Touya se sentó detrás.

Se movió inquieta cuando la abrazó por la cintura. Seguro que Flora no tenía michelines. En cuanto a Kaho, todo el mundo sabía que subsistía a base de dos tazas de sopa de col al día. En una ocasión intentó imitarla, pero solo tardó tres horas y siete minutos antes de desistir y comerse una barra de pan entera. Sin embargo, lo olvidó todo cuando pisó el acelerador. La moto fue rebotando sobre los adoquines mientras seguía a Vinny por la noche romana.

El cielo tenía un tono grisáceo y los rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar las piedras amarillas de la ciudad. Cuando apagó el motor, escuchó los enloquecidos trinos de los pájaros. Le echó un vistazo al reloj: las 4.30. Y no estaba cansada en absoluto.

Siguieron a Vinny, que estaba cruzando lo que durante el día sería una avenida muy concurrida, y llegaron a otra iglesia más pequeña que la anterior.

—Hemos llegado —les dijo, señalando a través de los barrotes de la verja que rodeaba el pórtico en dirección a una pared donde había incrustado un medallón de mármol tallado con la forma de un hombre barbudo con la boca abierta—. Hay que meter la mano en la boca y, si dices una mentira, te morderá.

—Pero no podemos acercarnos —señaló Touya.

—Yo me encargo. —Vinny se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, marcó un número y comenzó a hablar con alguien a toda pastilla—. Mi amigo, Gianni —dijo mientras colgaba—, es el vigilante. Nos va a abrir ahora mismo.

—Muy amable por su parte —dijo Touya, aunque no parecía agradecido de verdad. Estaba claro que ese era el tratamiento que solían darle en todos lados.

Al cabo de unos minutos un adormilado aunque emocionado Gianni apareció por una esquina, ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero y los pantalones del pijama, y con un manojo de llaves en la mano. Después de un apretón de manos con Touya y de un autógrafo («¡Para mi madre, te adora!»), abrió la verja y les indicó que pasaran al pórtico donde estaba emplazada la boca.

Touya metió la mano en la boca.

—¡Hacedme una pregunta! —gritó.

—Vale. ¿Eres gay? —preguntó Vinny.

—¡Sí! Tenía que salir a la luz tarde o temprano. Sí, lo soy. —Y soltó un alarido que a Nakuru le heló la sangre en las venas.

Cuando sacó el brazo de la boca, la mano había desaparecido. Ella gritó, aterrorizada:

—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Touya se echó a reír mientras agitaba el brazo y sacaba la mano de la manga de la camisa.

—¡Idiota! —le dijo ella, dándole un puñetazo.

—No me puedo creer que hayas caído, ¡ese truco salía en la película! —Se volvió hacia Vinny—. Tu turno, guapo.

—Ah, no...

—¡Venga ya!

—Vale. —Metió la mano en la boca.

Touya descubrió que no se le ocurría nada en especial que preguntarle.

—¿Te gusto? —acabó por decir tontamente.

—¡Por supuesto! —La mano de Vinny emergió, ilesa.

—Y ahora tú, Nakuru.

Sabía que solo era el caño de una fuente muy antigua, una superstición absurda, pero de repente se puso muy nerviosa.

—No...

—¡Venga ya! —insistió Touya.

Se acercó a la fuente de mala gana y metió la mano en la boca.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó con el asomo de una sonrisa.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado?

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, estaba claro que Touya solo estaba siguiéndole el juego, que era una broma. Pero dio en su objetivo con la misma precisión que un misil termo guiado. Para su más absoluta vergüenza, se echó a llorar mientras el estrés acumulado durante todos esos días se liberaba.

—Yo... Mmm...

Sacó la mano de la boca y se quitó el casco para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Touya se había quedado de piedra.

—Oye, ¡lo siento! ¿Qué he dicho?

Siguió llorando, aturdida por todas las emociones que comenzaban a liberarse a causa de la adrenalina y el champán.

—Dios, lo siento muchísimo —dijo Touya—. Oye, oye... no pasa nada. Tranquila. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Tranquila, no pasa nada.

—Lo siento —sollozó ella—. Dios, qué vergüenza...

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Estamos en la tierra de las emociones. Aquí es normal echarse a llorar si te dan un pisotón.

Intentó sonreír, pero las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. —Su voz era suave y tan reconfortante como la calamina—. A ver, estás cansada, por mi culpa sigues levantada a estas horas y encima voy y te hago una pregunta capciosa que ni me va ni me viene...

—No tengo marido —susurró.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La boda se suspendió. Estoy sola de luna de miel.

Touya la miró unos segundos en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —Sin embargo, comprendió que no lo estaba.

Se acercó a ella y apoyó la frente en la suya. Y se quedaron así un rato.

Nakuru sentía el sudor de la frente de Touya, el roce de sus propias pestañas contra su mejilla. Una confusa maraña de emociones se agitó en su interior cuando sus labios se rozaron. Los labios de Touya eran cálidos, firmes y secos. Se le había olvidado lo que se sentía al besar a alguien por primera vez. Se quedó petrificada un momento antes de responder al beso, sorprendida por lo pronto que recordó cómo se hacía.

—Ejem...—dijo un incómodo Vinny, rompiendo el encanto del momento.

—Tenemos que regresar —dijo, alejándose de Touya, tras lo cual tragó saliva.

—Pero...

—Vale que yo no esté casada, pero tú tienes novia.

Regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado las motos sin intercambiar una sola palabra más y pusieron rumbo al hotel. A esas horas de la mañana todas las ciudades tenían un aspecto nuevo y vital. Los comerciantes comenzaban a subir las persianas y los dueños de las cafeterías barrían los felpudos, preparando el nuevo día. Un buen número de señores mayores muy acicalados, vestidos con jerséis de tonos pasteles y mocasines, salían de sus apartamentos para pasear a sus perritos. Tenía la sensación de que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Touya la había besado y ella había deseado que no se detuviera.

Aparcaron en la entrada del personal con un chirrido de los frenos. El reloj de alguna iglesia dio las seis.

—En fin, hemos llegado —dijo mientras se quitaba el casco y miraba a Touya por encima del hombro—. Siento mucho el... numerito. —Se volvió hacia Vinny—. Gracias por una noche maravillosa.

—No hay de qué. Gracias a ti, porque ha sido un placer. —Le plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas—. _Ciao, Nakuru_. Buena suerte. —Se volvió hacia Touya, con quien intercambió un apretón de manos.

Touya siguió a Nakuru escalera arriba y entró en el vestíbulo del hotel.

—Buenos días, señor Kinomoto —lo saludó el recepcionista.

—Buenos días —replicó con altivez al tiempo que dejaba las llaves de la Vespa en el mostrador. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de Nakuru, pero ya se había metido en el ascensor.

Por segundo día consecutivo Touya se despertó al mediodía. Había tenido la precaución de avisar de que no le pasaran llamadas y de poner el letrero de no molestar en la puerta antes de caer en la cama. En ese momento, y tras descorrer las cortinas, vio otro día precioso. Y estaba solo en Roma, sin nadie con quien compartirlo.

Aunque eso no era verdad. Estaba Nakuru. Recordó cómo la apretó contra su pecho la noche anterior, recordó su dulzura y el roce de sus pestañas en la mejilla. ¡Qué mujer más increíble! Tan cálida y tan real. A medida que rememoraba los detalles de la noche, comprendió lo que llevaba fallando tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué insistía en perder el tiempo con imbéciles que solo se preocupaban por lo gordas que parecían delante de las cámaras o lo virtuosas que parecían a los ojos de los demás (y era la primera vez que se atrevía a pensar así de Flora)?

Nakuru era virtuosa y no se daba ínfulas. Ayudaba a las personas, viejos y jóvenes, ricos y pobres, y no necesitaba ir dándose aires. No como Flora, que se hacía acompañar por un circo mediático cada vez que acunaba a un pobre negrito. No, Nakuru era genuina. Era de verdad. Era inteligente e increíblemente sexy. De hecho, era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Mientras se duchaba canturreando «All things bright and beautiful», empezó a preguntarse qué le reportaría una relación con alguien como Nakuru. Sería muy sincera. Porque no estaba interesada en las estupideces relacionadas con su trabajo, en la charla insípida, en los rumores ni en las estúpidas fiestas como la de la noche anterior. Haría de él una persona mejor, una persona más honesta. Le recordaría lo que importaba de verdad en la vida.

Se imaginó la de entrevistas que podría dar al respecto. Kaho se pondría verde de la envidia. Y él se lo pasaría genial dejando caer lo superficial que había sido su vida anterior y lo importante que era encontrar a una pareja fuera del mar de superficialidad de los ricos y famosos. Alguien con valores morales.

Recordó los sollozos de Nakuru entre sus brazos y supo que jamás la haría llorar. Se mordió el labio mientras se frotaba con fuerza. En cuanto terminara llamaría a Nessie y le pediría que le organizara un día perfecto. Un día inolvidable. Se puso el albornoz y encendió el móvil. Comenzó a sonar al punto. En un instante de locura creyó que sería ella... pero recordó que no tenía su número.

—¿Touya? —masculló una voz con acento irlandés.

—Hola, Callum. ¿Cómo estás?

—Con resaca. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te escapaste anoche con esa chica? Un poco indiscreto, ¿no te parece?

—No pasó nada —mintió.

—Seguro que no. Pero dado el interés que las revistas tienen ahora mismo por tu vida privada, un poco de disimulo no habría venido mal. ¿O es que quieres que esto llegue a oídos de Flora?

—No. —Otra mentira, pero daba igual. Claro que bien podría contarle todo en ese momento, y afirmarle que sí lo había hecho para molestar a Flora y a Kaho, pero eso parecía irrelevante esa mañana.

—Bueno, ten cuidado con lo que haces.

—Cal, eres mi representante, no mi madre. Y si no tienes nada más que decirme, mejor te callas la boca. —Estaba a punto de colgar bastante enojado, pero Callum habló de nuevo.

—¡No! Espera. Lo siento, tío. Nada de sermones. Te llamo para darte unas noticias estupendas. Bazotti quiere verte el lunes en Los Ángeles. Así que deberías volver a Estados Unidos el... ¿te parece el sábado?

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¡Estupendo!

—Buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

—Muy buenas. Gracias, Cal.

—Le diré a Susan que llame a Vanessa para darle los detalles. Esto te fastidiará las vacaciones con Flora, pero seguro que lo comprenderá. Aunque es posible que se muera de celos porque Bazotti te quiere a ti y no a ella.

—No pasa nada —dijo—. Ni siquiera sé si va a venir o no. —Y a mí me importa un comino ahora que está enamorada de otra persona, y me ha dejado, pensó.

—Podrás tomarte unas vacaciones muy largas si consigues trabajar para Bazotti. Y creo que tienes muchas posibilidades. Creo que van en serio. Ahora escucha con atención. Estoy organizando una cena para esta noche. Dominique y Vlad están en la ciudad y se me ha ocurrido ver quién más anda por aquí y reservar en un lugar donde podamos montar una fiesta. ¿Te interesa?

—Desde luego —respondió de buena gana.

Colgó con una floritura. Después de esos años de semi estupor, de repente volvía a estar vivo. Volvía a tener perspectivas interesantes de trabajo. Pero primero tenía que lidiar con Flora. Debería llamarla en persona, pero no quería hacerlo. Sería muy incómodo. Delegaría la tarea en Nessie, pero aquello se lo diría personalmente o por teléfono, que era algo que no se merecía; pero ya que, debía ser un caballero ¿no? . Con un poco de suerte los medios captarían la indirecta y desaparecerían sin necesidad de confrontaciones desagradables. Y después, en cuanto eso estuviera resuelto, el se pondría manos a la obra para organizar un día perfecto en Roma.

Como de costumbre, Vanessa ni se inmutó ante la idea.

—Me pondré en contacto con Henrietta y le diré que cancele el vuelo de Flora. Después organizaré tu viaje a Los Ángeles. Y después me encargaré verificar los planes de tu día perfecto. El conserje me echará una mano. Todo estará listo en cuestión de una hora.

—Genial, Nessie. Gracias. Eres un cielo.

Se puso su camiseta azul rey preferida y unos vaqueros, y después salió, enfiló el pasillo y llamó al timbre de la suite Popolo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

El primer pensamiento de Nakuru al despertarse fue: «He besado a Touya Kinomoto. No me lo puedo creer. He besado a una estrella de cine. He besado al novio de Flora DBC. Al ex de Kaho Mizuki». ¿Qué diría Gaby? ¿Y su padre? Aunque nunca se lo diría, claro. ¿Y Pinny? ¿Madhura, Andrea y Rosa? ¿Y Doug?

Había sido muy casto. Nada de lengua. Pero aun así había sido muy emocionante. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le habían dado un beso apasionado en años. Doug y ella se besaban como un brusco preludio del sexo, nada más. ¿Por qué todas las relaciones acababan perdiendo la etapa de los besos porque sí? ¿Por qué la cama se convertía tarde o temprano en un lugar donde dormir en lugar de seguir siendo el nido de los revolcones? Se vio igual que Carrie Bradshaw en bragas y sujetador mientras escribía en su portátil. ¿Se puede conservar la pasión de los primeros días?

Pero cierto era que olvidaba el hecho de que el idiota de Touya, aun no la hubiera reconocido, no es como si hubiera cambiado mucho desde el bachillerato, cierto que ya no se derretía por él, ni tenía la loca maña de engancharse a su cuello como un vampiro; ¿pero es que acaso era una "x" insípida para que nadie la recordara? La asaltó la ya familiar oleada de tristeza, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la mesilla.

— ¿Sí?

—Buenos días. ¿Nakuru? —Una voz femenina inglesa.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola, Nakuru. ¿Qué tal? Soy Christine Miller, trabajo para el _Daily Post. _Creo que has hecho buenas migas con Lisa, la prometida de nuestro Simón. También creo que asististe al estreno de _El carro de las manzanas _y a la fiesta que se celebró después, y me estaba preguntando si podrías contarme algo.

Tenía una voz agradable, cálida y relajante, como un baño de burbujas. Parpadeó.

—Mmm, la verdad es que no.

—Vamos... Seguro que puedes decirme algo. Cómo eran los canapés y ese tipo de cosillas. —Hubo una breve pausa antes de que añadiera con voz algo más firme—: Te pagaríamos, por supuesto.

—No hay nada que contar —insistió con creciente pánico—. Los canapés estaban riquísimos. Un poco de sushi y aceitunas con salsa picante. Y también brochetas de pollo satay con...

—Vale —la interrumpió Christine con brusquedad—. Muy interesante. ¿Y por casualidad no te fijaste en la mujer con quien se fue Touya Kinomoto? Al parecer es una chica misteriosa. Me preguntaba si podrías darnos una descripción...

—Pues lo siento, pero no me fijé.

— ¿En serio? ¿No viste nada? Porque de verdad que te pagaríamos.

—Nanay de la China —contestó, y se preguntó por qué siempre utilizaba las frases de su abuela cuando estaba estresada—. Había muchísima gente alrededor de Touya Kinomoto, tanta que casi ni lo vi.

—Al parecer esa mujer es alta, pelo castaño y llevaba un vestido rosa.

—Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

—Vale —dijo Christine Miller, aunque no parecía nada conforme—. Pero si recuerdas algo, estoy en la habitación 525. Te voy a dar mi número de móvil.

Lo apuntó con el estómago un poco revuelto. Touya y ella habían estado dando vueltas por Roma toda la noche. Se habían besado en público, aunque a las cinco de la mañana.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie los hubiera visto? Pero antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas al asunto, llamaron a su puerta.

— ¿¡Sí!? —gritó, segura de que sería la aterradora Christine.

—Nakuru, soy Touya.

Abrió la puerta y recordó demasiado tarde que no llevaba ni rastro de maquillaje y tenía el pelo revuelto.

— ¿Qué tal estás esta mañana? —A Touya le brillaban los ojos y tenía una voz muy alegre. Como si se hubiera metido algo...

—Bien —respondió sorprendida, nunca en ningún momento durante la prepa, él la había saludado así, tan efusivamente—. Acabo de levantarme.

—Yo también. Oye, me estaba preguntando... ¿Te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?

— ¿Contigo?

—No, con el Papa —respondió en broma—. Sí, conmigo. Había pensado que podríamos hacer un picnic. Y que a lo mejor podía enseñarte más cosas de Roma.

Touya Kinomoto quiere pasar el día conmigo, pensó.

—Vale —contestó, intentando no parecer demasiado ansiosa—. ¿Cuándo tengo que estar lista?

— ¿Te parece bien dentro de media hora? Baja al aparcamiento como anoche. Y coge el biquini.

Y así, media hora más tarde, tras arreglarse en la medida de lo posible y ponerse un vestido rojo y un sombrero negro que a ella le parecía muy elegante, se encontró en el asiento trasero de un Bentley al lado de Touya, que había estado esperándola con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se subió al coche, él se inclinó y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas.

—Hola, preciosa —musitó al tiempo que le tendía una rosa roja.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras se preguntaba qué hacer con ella. Le temblaban un poco las manos. Ese hombre tan guapo, encantador y (lo reconocía) famoso acababa de darle una rosa y le había dicho «preciosa». Tragó saliva antes de preguntar—: ¿Adónde vamos?

Touya sonrió.

—A mi lugar preferido de toda Roma. Anoche no pudimos ir porque estaba cerrado. De hecho —añadió mientras le echaba un vistazo a su Rolex—, ahora mismo está oficialmente cerrado porque es la hora del almuerzo. Pero he arreglado las cosas para que podamos verlo, y así tendremos el sitio para nosotros solos sin tener que aguantar las aglomeraciones de turistas.

Estaban acercándose a una iglesia emplazada al pie de una amplia y larga avenida. Una iglesia muy bonita y bastante corriente según los cánones romanos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó al bajar del coche.

Touya volvió a sonreír y le hizo un gesto para que subiera los escalones de entrada.

—Ya lo verás.

En el portal los esperaba un monje con un hábito marrón y la cabeza rapada.

—Muy al estilo de _El código Da Vinci _—le susurró Touya al oído.

— ¡Señor Kinomoto! —Exclamó el monje mientras levantaba las manos—, es un gran honor. Bienvenido a Santa María della Concezione. Es todo un placer tenerlo aquí. —La saludó con un breve gesto de la cabeza—. Y a usted también, señora.

Estar con Touya era lo mismito que estar con Doug, pensó. Ella siempre quedaba en un segundo plano. La acompañante que la gente toleraba porque no les quedaba más remedio. Enterró esa idea en el fondo de su mente mientras seguía al monje y a Touya por un largo y oscuro pasillo.

— ¡Madre mía!

Estaba sorprendidísima. Las lúgubres capillas que rodeaban la nave central de la iglesia estaban llenas de huesos encastrados en las paredes, colocados siguiendo varios diseños: cruces, flores, arcadas, triángulos, círculos... Habían hecho incluso un candelabro y un reloj enorme. También había un altar hecho con cajas torácicas y otro construido a base de calaveras y huesos de las piernas; el techo estaba elegantemente decorado con los huesos de los brazos.

—Esto es increíble. —Soltó una risilla mientras contemplaba el techo—. El candelabro está hecho con metacarpianos y falanges.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Con los huesos de los pies y de las manos. ¿Qué es este sitio?

—Es el osario de los monjes capuchinos. Todos estos huesos son de los monjes que han ido muriendo. Más de cuatro mil. La idea es que el visitante se percate de su propia mortalidad. —Siguieron por el pasillo hasta la última capilla, donde Touya señaló un cartel—. «Somos como tú. Tú serás como nosotros.» —Leyó con su mejor voz de La casa de los horrores—. En varios idiomas. Para que todo el mundo capte el mensaje.

Sonrió en respuesta.

—Es increíble. —Señaló con la cabeza el esqueleto de un niño pegado al techo que sostenía una hoz—. Me pregunto si Ikea tendrá cosas de estas.

— ¿No te da miedo?

—Soy médico, por si no te acuerdas. Estoy acostumbrada. ¿Tienen tienda de regalos? Imagínate las cosas que venderían. Servilleteros con forma de vértebras. Rascadores de espalda hechos con huesos reales. A mis compañeros de la clínica les encantaría.

Touya le sonrió.

—Es lo mejor de toda Roma. Mucho más divertido que la aburrida estatua de la Piedad o todos esos cuadros de Madonnas llorosas.

Estaba encantada e impresionada. Era una idea muy original y Touya había pensado hacerlo para ella. Sí que debía gustarle. Pero ¿cómo era posible?

—Me está entrando hambre —dijo Touya al cabo de unos minutos—. Son casi las dos. Así que si no te importa, creo que deberíamos seguir con nuestros planes.

Se montaron de nuevo en el coche, aunque en esa ocasión los llevó fuera de Roma.

— ¿Vamos a ir al mar? —preguntó al recordar la aventura del día anterior.

—No.

— ¿Y para que me he traído el biquini?

—Ya lo verás.

Enfilaron un tramo de autopista que para su alivio no conducía al aeropuerto y, tras unos cuarenta minutos de viaje, se desviaron por lo que al poco tiempo descubrió que era una carretera comarcal que no tardó en convertirse en un camino de cabras flanqueado por un denso bosque plagado de zarzales. Un ciervo se cruzó por delante del coche.

— ¿No se parece esto un poco a _La bruja de Blair_? —preguntó.

Touya soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes. La parte macabra del día ya se ha acabado, te lo prometo.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro. El chófer, un hombre muy serio, sacó del maletero una gruesa manta típica para un picnic y una enorme cesta de mimbre. Tras una breve conversación con Touya, se subió al coche y dio media vuelta.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —volvió a preguntar.

Touya sonrió.

—Lo verás enseguida. Pero antes tenemos que comer. Porque me muero de hambre.

Se encargó de extender la manta y en cuanto estuvieron sentados comieron_ focaccia _salada, que bañaron con aceite de oliva, pequeños trocitos de pasta, y salsa picante; rebanadas de pan tostado cubiertas por un par de anchoas plateadas dispuestas en cruz, higos maduros y jamón de Parma. Había racimos de uvas negras y tajadas de melón. Todo regado con una botella de Prosecco. Solo se oía el ruido que hacían al masticar y los trinos de los pájaros en los árboles. El sol le abrasaba los muslos y se alegró de haberse puesto el sombrero, porque de no haberlo hecho, a esas horas estaría bastante achispada debido al calor, el cansancio y el alcohol.

—Está todo buenísimo —susurró, incapaz de resistir la tentación de meterse otro higo en la boca.

Touya sonrió.

—Te chorrea el jugo del higo por la barbilla.

— ¿En serio? —Se limpió espantada.

Touya se echó a reír.

—Es muy tierno. Después de Flora, me encanta ver a una mujer disfrutando de la comida.

¿Eso era una broma? No lo tenía claro. Dejó a un lado la loncha de jamón de Parma que había estado a punto de meterse en la boca.

— ¿Dónde está Flora?

—En Jamaica. —Touya se encogió de hombros—. Con sus hijas enfermas, supongo- porque igual podía estar con ese Rupert.

—Ah, ¿son esas las niñas que tenían la varicela?

—Sí. ¿No te lo había dicho?

—No. Solo hablaste de unas niñas con varicela. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir—: ¿Cómo siguen?

Touya se encogió de hombros en un gesto casi vulgar.

—No tengo ni idea.

Había muchísimas preguntas que quería hacerle, como: ¿Qué hay entre Flora y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí conmigo? ¿Intentas seducirme? Porque desde luego que tiene toda la pinta. Pero sabía que si ahondaba demasiado, estropearía el momento, y pasara lo que pasase quería guardar para siempre en la memoria ese día en el campo con Touya Kinomoto.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué estamos aquí —dijo como si nada—. A no ser que quieras matarme y llevar mi esqueleto a la iglesia de antes.

Touya se levantó.

—Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Lo siguió por un estrecho sendero y escuchó el borboteo del agua. Al doblar un recodo vio un arroyo que corría colina abajo. No entendía nada.

—Muy bonito —dijo por educación.

Touya sonrió con sorna.

—Toca el agua.

Se inclinó, metió los dedos y gritó por la sorpresa.

— ¡Está caliente!

Touya volvió a sonreír, esa vez con expresión ufana.

—Son aguas termales. Las colinas de Roma están plagadas de fuentes como esta.

— ¿Vamos a meternos?

—Pues claro que vamos a meternos. ¿Para qué crees te he dicho que cogieras el biquini? Vuelve al claro y póntelo. —Lo vio pestañear de forma exagerada antes de añadir con voz grave—: A menos que quieras bañarte como Dios te trajo al mundo, claro.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Voy a cambiarme —consiguió decir.

Regresó al claro y se puso el biquini rodeada por los restos del almuerzo. Daba igual que tuviera diecinueve tallas más que Kaho Mizuki, se dijo. Esas mujeres cobraban por estar perfectas. Ninguna mujer de verdad podía subsistir a base de uvas pasas. Eso era lo que siempre le decía a esas pacientes adolescentes cuyas madres las llevaban a rastras a la clínica, muertas de la preocupación porque habían dejado de comer las cosas que les preparaban. Como era habitual, le resultó mucho más fácil predicar que seguir el ejemplo. Se tocó los muslos en un gesto desesperado. Tendría que haberse puesto crema autobronceadora para que parecieran un poco más delgados.

Regresó al arroyo con una toalla cubriendo su bikini. Touya ya estaba sentado en el agua, sumergido hasta la cintura. No tenía ni idea de si estaba desnudo o no.

—Vamos, el agua está buenísima —la animó.

Se metió en el arroyo. La temperatura se asemejaba a la de una bañera; de hecho, si no estuvieran a la sombra, habría resultado demasiado caliente. Se sentó en una piedra grande a unos pocos metros de Touya, con los muslos bien escondidos, y soltó el aire.

—Esto es el paraíso.

—Cuando vivía aquí, solíamos venir los fines de semana con unas cuantas botellas de vino. Ya sabíamos lo que era un spa antes de que la gente alardeara de disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Flora suelta seis mil por noche por este tipo de cosas.

Se agitó con incomodidad. Sabía que tenía la cara roja como un tomate y que debía de habérsele corrido el maquillaje. Pero Touya no parecía inmutarse.

—Es maravilloso estar lejos de la ciudad, de la gente, de los fans, de la gente que quiere que haga cosas por ellos. Por fin me siento de vacaciones.

—Pero si siempre estás de vacaciones, ¿no? —preguntó al recordar todo lo que había leído. Sin embargo, se arrepintió en cuanto vio la expresión de Touya.

—No tan a menudo como la gente cree —contestó al cabo de un rato—. A veces la gente se cree que estoy de vacaciones cuando en realidad es un viaje de trabajo. De todas formas, tampoco voy a tener mucho tiempo porque me voy a Los Ángeles dentro de un par de días. —Hizo una pausa para enfatizar sus siguientes palabras—: Tengo una entrevista con Andreas Bazotti.

— ¿Quién es Andreas Bazotti? —No había acabado de hacer la pregunta cuando comprendió que era un error. Touya parecía incluso más molesto que antes, aunque de pronto comenzó a reír.

—Me encanta que no sepas nada de mi mundo —dijo con una carcajada—. Andreas Bazotti es el director estrella del momento. Todo el mundo quiere trabajar con él. George se pasaría un año poniendo enemas a rinocerontes con tal de tener la oportunidad de estar en la misma habitación que él.

Se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar quién era George, pero decidió que era mejor callarse.

—Parece una oportunidad increíble —comentó para calmarlo, alucinada por el parecido entre esa conversación y las que mantenía con Doug.

—Lo será —replicó Touya, que se volvió y le sonrió—. ¿Sabes?, hasta hoy me sentía muy perdido. Pero ahora parece que todo vuelve a estar bien.

—Me alegro mucho.

—Cuéntame cosas de tu prometido —le pidió, inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien le haga daño a una persona tan hermosa como tú?

Se puso colorada.

—Bueno... —Antes de que pudiera decir nada el móvil de Touya, que estaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones sobre la hierba, comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó—. ¿Es que no hay un sitio en este planeta donde no haya cobertura?

Se levantó. Para su alivio, vio que llevaba unas bermudas Vilebrequin. No se sentía preparada para lidiar con un Touya Kinomoto como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Tomo el teléfono y lo apagó, así de la nada.

—¿No prefieres contestar? —Nakuru ya estaba saliendo del agua

—No. No creo que sea algo importante, y si lo fuera; en estos momentos estoy contigo, y así deseo continuar el día mientras pueda hacerlo.

-¿Nos quedaremos en el agua?- preguntó Nakuru

-En principio sí, al menos que tengas una idea mejor.

Touya sintió como la excitación subía por su cuerpo y nadó hacia ella.

-No es genial, sobre todo si quieres tener un día relajante lejos de todo.

-Sí, puede ser- murmuró temblando, aunque el agua estaba caliente.

-Estas temblando, ven vamos al otro lado, donde llega un poco de sol, así entraras en calor.

-¿Tú crees?

Nakuru no estaba del todo convencida, pero siguió a Touya, que parecía como pez en el agua. De todos modos no tenía opción.

Tenía razón, se sintió mejor después de un rato bajo el sol, se detuvo al lado de Touya y disfrutó del agua.

-Imagínate como se sentirían los monjes si te viesen. Aunque no sé porque venías envuelta en esa toalla.-y agregó -Pareces excitada- dijo Touya mirando sus pechos.

Nakuru miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, se le marcaban los pechos y los pezones también

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Touya poniéndose detrás de ella. Le quito el nudo de la parte superior de su bikini y le acarició los pechos-. Así está mucho mejor.

Nakuru tragó saliva de antemano y Touya no la decepcionó. Se apretó contra ella y le acarició el trasero. La abrazó con una pierna y la besó. Era tan sensual, tan erótico, que Touya se moría de deseo; se sentía bien.

-Salgamos de aquí- propuso.

Nakuru recogió su sujetador del bikini y los dos salieron hacia donde dejaron las cosas, Touya primero y ayudó a salir a Nakuru; y antes de darse cuenta estaba tumbada boca arriba y Touya la besaba intensamente. Ella abrió los labios para recibir su lengua y apretó el cuerpo contra el de él.

Le quito lo que quedaba de su bikini y frotó su erección contra su estómago. Touya podía sentir cómo Nakuru entraba en calor.

-Abre las piernas- le pidió.

Aunque su piel parecía estar fría, su interior estaba cálido y húmedo, justo lo que necesitaba para entrar en calor él también; los músculos femeninos estaban preparados para él y la penetró profundamente.

A Nakuru ya no le importaba que nadie los viese, la idea la excitaba todavía más. Lo único que contaba era que Touya y ella eran uno solo en esos momentos. La llenaba física y emocionalmente y ya estaba teniendo un orgasmo cuando Touya metió los dedos entre su cabello para acariciarle la nuca. Después llegarían un segundo y tercer orgasmo y entonces sintió cómo Touya se dejaba ir y apretaba sus caderas contra ella hasta vaciarse por completo. Apoyó la cabeza en su cuello y sintió una paz y una satisfacción incluso mayor que la que había experimentado con Doug al hacerlo.

Touya cerró los ojos. Quería prolongar ese momento, quedarse pegado a ella. Sabía que si hubiesen estado en otro lugar le habría vuelto a hacer el amor, pero no era justo que ella siguiera sobre la tierra más tiempo.

Además, Touya sabía que tenían que volver al hotel. No podía posponerlo. Pero seguía sin querer pensar en la reacción de Callum cuando le contara sus planes.

De repente Nakuru se levantó, parecía algo molesta, pero no sabía que podría ser.

-¿Estas bien, Nakuru?- preguntó Touya incorporándose. Lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-Me gustaría volver.

-No es tan tarde. Además podemos ir a otro lado- anunció Touya optimista.- tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros y mi cama será mucho más cómoda que el suelo.

Nakuru gimió, furiosa, no podía ser tan cara dura

-¡Tienes novia!- grito exasperada, por no mencionar lo otro….

-Eso… no es nada.- dijo tratando de acercarse a ella- Cálmate y te lo contare en el camino- agregó tratando de tocarla, pero ella retrocedió.

-Me voy a cambiar-dijo y se perdió entre los arbustos.

Touya se sentía bien de que ella se sintiera fatal por pensar que había engañado a su novia, si supiera que Flora no era tan pobrecita…. Pero ya se lo contaría en el camino.

Cuando Nakuru salió cambiada con el pelo mojado en la espalda, Touya no pudo más que pensar que el destino le sonreía ahora, con Nakuru a su lado, podía realmente encaminar su vida.

-Nos vamos- dijo secamente Nakuru.

El le ofreció su mano, pero ella lo rechazó, se encaminó al auto y espero que el chofer le abriera la puerta y entró deprisa.

-Mira, tal vez te sientas mal por algo de lo que ha pasado, pero yo no.

-¡Tienes novia, y aun así te has metido conmigo!

-No es para tanto, cariño, verás…

-¡No es para tanto, el meterme con un tipo cara dura como tú, eso es todo! ¡claro que lo es, tienes novia y le has sido infiel conmigo; pero lo cierto es que la culpa también la tengo yo, mira que meterme con un tipo que tiene el descaro de engañar a su guapa novia y que además no tiene ni la delicadeza de acordarse de mí….!

-¿Acordarme de ti?- murmuro Touya asombrado.- ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-¡Preparatoria Tomoeda! ¡Segundo año, salón E! ¡Enserio no me recuerdas para nada!

Touya se quedó pensando un momento, ella sabía a qué escuela había asistido, pero eso era algo que cualquiera sabía si había leído su biografía…. Pero entonces recordó porque ella se le había hecho algo conocida, era aquella chica inglesa que había ido a su escuela en segundo año, el único que había ido, porque había regresado a casa con su familia al año siguiente.

Recordaba a aquella pelirroja muy bién, era una loca desquiciada que no había parado de incordiarlo, siempre encimándosele como una posesa…. Pero…. Ella era castaña… bueno, podía haberse pintado el cabello.

Cuando estaba por decirle algo coherente que la calmara, el chofer interrumpió el momento pasándole un teléfono celular.

- Será mejor que lo coja- le dijo- Podría ser importante. ¿Diga? Joder. ¿De verdad es tan tarde? Vale, vale, ya volvemos. —Cortó la llamada—. La siempre eficiente Vanessa me ha recordado que esta noche se espera que asista a una cena en Roma y que si quiero descansar un poco antes, debemos volver ya.

—Ah, vale —dijo, y aun enojada, aunque de pronto se sintió deprimida.

Touya se quedó en un extremo del coche.

—¿Te gustaría venir?

—¿A la cena? —Negó con la cabeza—. No, no, imposible. Gracias de todas formas, pero...

—¿Por qué no? —Protestó con firmeza al tiempo que se inclinaba—. Me encantaría que vinieras —susurró aunque nadie podía escucharlos—. Di que sí, por favor. —Y tras acercarla a su cuerpo, volvió a besarla en los labios. Se le desbocó el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera devolverle el beso como era debido, escucharon el ruido de unos coches, se acercaban al hotel—. Demonios. Maldito chófer. Seguro que es el único italiano puntual desde Mussolini. —Le ofreció una mano—. Vamos, cariño, será mejor que dejemos la plática para más tarde.


End file.
